


Players gonna play but am in love with my mothers best friend

by AngelRouge9



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), emma and regina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRouge9/pseuds/AngelRouge9
Summary: Emma is 17 and a beautiful heartbreaker,attending storybrooke high where her mother took a new position as a teacher.Regina is the principal of storyBrooke high and is also  best friend with Emma's motheremma is instantly drawn to Regina but despite the age difference, What would happen when two different worlds collide?She's willing to find out





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was pissed at her mother, she was moving again at that leaving Boston. they moved before, that's what army brat does, you go where you are stationed and you have no choice. they always came back when they moved but her mother informed her that this time, it would be different. she wasn't coming back, she was already tired of moving, added to that now she missed her father, at least sergeant David Nolan wouldn't make the move, he would move away because of his job caring for the happiness of his daughter; leaving her to better understand life. a few years ago after her father passed it wasn't the same, it all started to change. Her dad was a navy officer and her mother was army reserved before his passing, her mother had to bounce from job to job because of her bipolar disorder .due to this, later on in her career, she was honorably discharged but as a child, Emma couldn't understand her parents dynamic, she was broken. At an early age, she knew she was attracted to girls, she fought to hide it because her parents were Catholics, they would force her to acknowledge her faith, insinuating that she was confused and that with age she will change. That was all kind of wrong she thought, but she was rebellious, she definitely proved them wrong when they walked in on her and Ruby at the age of 14. Thinking about it she felt warm,  
"ahhh rubby”  she sight, her first good laid in forever, at the time Ruby was 7 years older than her but her parents would never know. Now they were a practically best friend, After that, her parents changed their mind,  
She could hear her father telling her that  
“if it wasn't broken, don't fix it”. They try their best to shelter her from the homophobe of this world but it was up to her to stand up. They finally let her be and They never spoke of it since, her parents would give her the freedom to go and come as she please. Emma did her best to stay out  of trouble, girl troubles or school troubles; instead of dating and finding where she belongs in this world she would have multiple girlfriends her age but she was most attracted to the older women, women around her mother's age. That was odd she thought, but they were the most mature and understanding.  
She was a player, she wasn't proud of it but she convinces herself that it would be easier so she wouldn't get hurt again. Now she was laying in bed in her room, she needed comfort. She picked up her phone from the nightstand scrolling to her contact until she found Ruby  
She presses in the number and pulls the phone to her ear. On the third ring, Ruby picked up  
“Hey bitch”  
“Am not booty calling you, you can drop the act?”  
said Emma.  
Yes, she still tapped that on occasion, she didn't allow ruby to touch her not since she was 14. they wanted to wait until she was older but ruby wouldn't stop trying to fuck her, Emma told her that she wanted to be in charge, so they decided that she'd fucked ruby whenever and however she wanted. after a while, it was hard being the only one to give and not receive. They decided to become best friends instead, the reality was finally setting in, she was leaving Boston; that means leaving her best friend  
“Hey what's wrong”  
“That obvious uh”  
“Are you ok”  
“No am not"  
“My mom told me that change is inevitable  
And say it's a bunch of bullshit”  
“Em you scaring old women”  
“You're not that old I'd say you're still fine as fuck”  
"So this is a booty call after all, where do I meet you”  
said the brunette at the other end.  
Now Emma was getting wet, they did that on several occasions, phone sex or FaceTime sex, she doesn't remember what ruby called it.  
Gosh maybe she was getting old, she got out of her thoughts, brain over the vagina, she has to let her frustration out  
“Ruby am moving again”  
“Ok but you always come back”  
“Not this time”  
“Oh I'm sorry, when “  
“Two weeks”  
“Wow that's soon school start in two weeks”  
Realizing what she just said  
“Ohh I see why you would be upset, most of us are here”  
“Exactly”  
“Where to now”  
“Am glad you  
asked  and get this  
Storybrooke, Maine”  
“Where the fuck is that”  
“Mom said it was quiet  
"I don't even know, I found out two days ago am just trying to live before I get the ship out ”  
“I'll find out for you luckily I have my computer in front of me”  
“Still Watching porn,”  
said, Emma,  
“Ass”  
“I would love it if you did eat it”  
“Ahhahhh you got jokes,  
Hold them because your mom was right, it's quiet but tell me what school you going to”  
“shit there's only one  
Storybrooke high”  
“Well fuck, your principal is hot as fuck”  
that perked Emma right up fresh meat she thought, maybe she wouldn't fuck her principal, but maybe the other women in that town would be as hot as her.  
“Oh really”  
"I think you're going to be fine”  
“Thanks, rube”  
she felt a lot better about moving, hubby always knew what you say, maybe that's why they were a best friend, but you don't fuck your best friend. She hadn't in a while but when Ruby said  
“You welcome  
now seriously, you sure you don't want me to fuck you yet or at least come over so you can have your way with me”  
She couldn't help but laugh and think about it  
“Ruby”  
what a freak  
“I know best friends don't fuck each other”  
She sounded so frustrated  
“Gosh I hate that rule”  
“Hey you made it don't break it”  
“Fine but am just Soo horny”  
“Goodbye Ruby”  
“Bye heartbreaker”  
She hangs up, heartbreaker was her nickname through school and maybe the whole Boston area, oh yes; she probably fucked half the population. That was bad she thought but she like the nickname, she certainly looked the part, with abs of steel and in two weeks she's getting a tattoo, she'll totally look badass for her senior year, maybe it was a good thing she was leaving for good.talking to ruby left her throbbing with want, in order to leave her mother out her mind, she woke up locking her bedroom door turning on the TV, she turned the volume a little higher, then she proceeds by taking her clothes off, now completely naked , she lay in bed on her back, leg spread and begin working on her clit,  
“ small circle “  
she whispered, she did that since she was 14 and she felt it was the best way to relax. Her fingers weren't enough, she wanted something else to penetrate her, she knew she was still a virgin so she grabbed her pillow  
folding it and placing it in between her legs, she turned on her stomach,moving her hips a little gaining contact, she can feel the friction between her legs, she squeeze a little harder, moving up and down and there she felt release, she was coming, she unlocked her legs turning on her side and catching her breath, she grabbed her nightgown still sitting on the corner from this morning when she took it off and she rolled over to sleep.


	2. Making new friends

Two weeks went by, Emma still didn't speak to her mother. There's no telling how long she will hate her for, this wasn't their first fight.

“Give it time, “Ruby told her, 

“it will be fine, “ said her cousin  August,

He was very understanding, he was the rebellious one and just like Emma, he understood what it meant to leave your, friends, behind. Being ten years older than Emma, he was also gifted, he joined Boston police academy, when he was 18, once there, he could better protect Emma as his uncle did for him. he even asked  Emma to finally joined him. She actually considers it, but today she was having orientation, it was almost mandatory to attend the day before whether it falls on a weekend and today was Saturday, She actually had no choice, she knew that going was a way of making new friends, so she went.

Emma didn't look like any typical teenager, in fact, she thought of herself as an adult. she wasn't left behind in school but for some reason, her genes gifted Her to look a little older than the other kids, she was 17 but she already thought of herself as an 18-year-old, she even looked the part. Come Monday morning she will finally be 18, she'll have her car and maybe she'll even look for a job but today, instead of relying on her friends,

Her mother drove them, why not she thought her mother was constantly trying to reach out to her. most time she'd embarrass her in front of her friends but her mother was all that she had. She couldn't be mad at her for long.

The minute they arrived, Emma jumped out the car trying to get out of her mother's grasp.

“Hey where are you going”

Called her mother

“Exploring” please don't come in with me

“Sweetheart I may be an alum to this school but am also your mother”

“Now c'mon” well shit she thought

She walked next to her mother

“Fine “

“Actually mom, I need to use the bathroom”

“I'll have my own orientation at room 301

You finish yours and I'll meet you here or I'll call you when am done”

“See you later”

She walked as fast as she could there's no way “am spending what could be my last year of school with my mom” she quickly mumbled

She found the restroom but when she went to open it, she stumbles on a brunette, she pushed the door so fast that she didn't have time to grab onto the wall to steady herself. The brunette felt on the floor and Emma on top of her

“Ohh shit am sorry, am new, am so frustrated

Am having a bad day and am Soo Sorry” she never felt so dumbfounded

But the whole time she was staring at her cleavage she tries her best not to show it, she quickly got up holding out her hand for the stranger to take it and she did

“Hello Emma"

“Hi “ replied Emma 

“Uh do I know you”

“My you've grown,” said the stranger with that she held Emma's hand and ask her to spine

She did then she stopped, wait a minute 

“I don't fucking know you”

“Regina mills, Your new principal”

“Ohh shit “she quickly put her hands over her mouth realizing that she'd been cursing for a while now at that in front of her principal. Authority figures always scared her, cops included, her parents never anybody else powerful enough to shut her up,  so she tries her best to stay out of trouble but trouble keep finding her.

“It's alright am not the principal now, am also your mother's best friend”

“Mom didn't mention you”

“We Haven't seen each other in a while that's understandable, I totally don't blame her”

That she let out a laugh, then she reached for the door

“Be Careful,  if you ever need anything don't ask your mother, I'll be happy to help” she flashes a smile so bright 

“I'll see you Monday”

just like that, she was gone, and  Emma was wondering What is it with me and older women. she stared at her reflection in the mirror, She turns the faucet on, dips her hand in the water and pulls it to her face. Now clear-headed she went on her way.

Orientation went great, she couldn't wait to go back, at least to stay away from her mother. She even had a new friend Belle French, their quick exchange numbers, she was also new to town, so why not she was feeling friendly. Thinking about it now, she wanted to call ruby.

Ruby was always the go-to person to lift her up

She quickly put on her nightgown then grab her phone dialing ruby once again

“Hey heartbreaker”

“Hey you won't believe the day that I had”

“Orientation” quickly said ruby

“How'd you know”

“It's been two weeks and I'll give you a hint

Your mother and August”

“Great my mother”

Don't be mad”

“Am not, I actually met the new principal”

“And, “said ruby oh shit she knew where that was going and she didn't know that the news she was about to tell her will make her happy

“She's fucking beautiful” replied Emma if Ruby could see her she's actually beaming with joy

“Yeah and your mother's best friend”

“Ok you stalked her or something”

“Rule 101 of being a player,

know where your dick has been”

“That's a fucked up analogy” Emma pulled the phone off her hear to see if she was hearing ruby right, she wasn't dreaming, Ruby was on the other line

“You know am right”

“Emma the reason I know her,

no, I didn't fuck her but I came close, she's different be careful”

“ I will

She's actually older than me, she's not you”

“Is it that all”

“Ruby

What are you doing”

She swore she heard moaning

“Nothing”

“That sounded like something”

“Emma I have to go”

“I bet” 

“Bye heartbreaker “ she hangs up

Hearing the flat line, Emma pull the phone  
her ear

“This bitch hang up”

“Oh Ruby I bet you're pussy whip”

She knew her best friend would never hang up on her, not on purpose, she had to have company. She then places her hair on her pillow whispering

“I need a life”  she sight

“ Tomorrow better be fucking worth it”


	3. Birthday surprise

Sunday morning went by so fast, she was an early riser at times, this morning she was up by five .all she did stay home on her computer, she played World of Warcraft because that's the last present her dad gave her, it often reminded her of him. They played it often when she was mad at them but when they played together, everything was forgiving.  
Around 10, Her mother called her for breakfast.  
“Emma breakfast”   
she made her way downstairs, with a smile on her face, she didn't know if she was happy or still mad but when she saw the trays with toast, bacon, sausage, strawberries, and eggs. She definitely didn't mind, she places a few items on her own plate then grab her cup pouring some orange juice. her mother watched as the food quickly disappear. Emma had an appetite, she could eat whatever, whenever but she never gained any weight. Her mother was lost in her daze when Emma spoke  
“Sorry”  
“It's ok sweetie” Emma quickly swallowed, she grabbed her plate making her way to the sink  
“Are you trying to get away from me again”  
She must be referring to yesterday thought Emma, but then again that's us every day.  
Emma stopped in her track, she took a deep breath. she places the plate on the counter and turned to hug her mom  
“No”  
Her mom places her hand on her daughter's shoulder feeling nostalgic.  
“I love you Mom"  
She placed a small kiss on her cheeks, trying to let go, her mother held her wrist  
“Sit down Emma, I have to tell you why were are here”  
That's strange though, Emma, until then it was always am the parent, you go where I tell you, she never questioned it but she remembers when her mother told her it was different.  
She sat back down.  
“I moved a lot since I was five.your father and I always fought about it before you were even born, he decided that he didn't want you to be like us, so he ask me to retire, at first I was scared because of my illness, how can I take care of you after everything that happened”  
Emma cut in  
“Mom what everything”  
“ sweetheart everything in due time  
All I can say is am sorry for not understanding you, you're almost done with school and I promise you whatever you want from now on am ok with that”  
Emma reached  out taking her mother's hand in hers  
“Thanks, Mom”  
Smiling back at her, her mother asked  
“Now any boyfriend”  
“ Mom,”   
said Emma, letting go of her hands, so close she thought, why does she have to be the difficult one  
“Girlfriends, “ said her  mother with the most sheepish smile  
Emma was lost in thought, shaking her Head  
“Uh mom”  
“It's ok if you do sweetheart, you'd still be my daughter, we were always ok with that, we just never spoke about it.  
“You mean that”  
“Yes”  
replied her mother taking back her daughter's hand in hers, then she took a quick glance at her watch.  
“Check outside”  
Emma did as she was asked, getting up, she went to the window, there was a red car.  
A red mustang to be exact, no way said Emma  
“Mom  
Who's car”  
She turns to look at her mom  
“Catch”  
Her reflex was good enough,  
She caught a key with the initial E.N,  
She turns to the other side, there she saw an engraving reading “ to my little swan mom and dad” no it can't be   
“That's mine”  
Her mom couldn't hold in her joy  
“We fought about that too but we love you”  
She turned to the window, ruby was coming out of it.   
“Ruby”  
“Go head sweetheart”  
Emma closed the distance between them taking her mother in The longest hug ever.  
“Thank you, Mom,  
Am sorry I was an ass  
I love you”  
Her mother returned the hug  
“Am not sure how I feel about the word love and ass in the same sentence, everything’ I do is for you  
I love you too”  
Emma let go of her mother running to the door, she left it wide open. Her mother quickly followed closing it behind her.  
“Ruby”   
 screamed Emma, she jumped hugging her friend.  
Ruby almost felt to the ground catching her friend  
“Happy early birthday”  
Emma places a quick kiss on her lips before resuming the hug  
“Best present ever”  
“Uhh, Emma,”  
said a surprise, Ruby,  
“Right sorry, I'm so happy you're here” replied Emma before letting go of ruby, she knew what ruby was referring too, she always told Emma to be careful in public. She wanted her to be alert of her surrounding, she might be older than Emma but she always wanted to protect her of wondering eyes, added to that she didn't want to hurt Emma's mother until Emma was ready to tell her of her private life.  
“Let me get your suitcase”  
They walked to the house, on their way to the living room her mother exclaimed  
“Hello Ruby”  
“Mrs. Nolan”   
Ruby gave her a hug  
And whispered  
“ thank you”  
"Anything for Emma "  
replied ruby, before letting go of each other  
“Now do you want to talk about that car,” said her mother  
“Ok”   
replied Emma  
“One you don't know how to drive”

“I'll teach her,” said ruby

“Of course you will

“You're staying two months with us”

Emma looks taken by this, a smile crept upon Her face  
“She is”  
“Yes that's part of your surprise, she'll stay in your room or the guest room, I really don't mind”  
Emma close the distance between her mother engulfing her in a hug  
“Thank you “   
she moved back smiling at Ruby  
“That's how you knew about orientation”  
“I will never tell”  
“Well then,”   
said her mother  
“I'll leave you girls to catch up, have fun”  
She has no idea thought Emma, looking in Ruby's direction.  
Oh, shit thought ruby,  
Shaking her head, she pulls out her phone as if she was checking the time  
Not a minute later Emma phone vibrate, she took it out of her pocket and saw a text that came from ruby  
“Well I knew what I was signing up for"  
Seriously said the look on Emma's face we are literally in the same room, but then again I don't know how my mother will feel hearing us talk the way we do. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't see ruby crossing her arms in an impatient stance and that look that said I don't have all day, She then decided how to answer  
“Upstairs, now”   
said the next message from Emma, now licking her lips staring at ruby and anticipating her reaction  
Ruby picked up her suitcase and simply replied  
“Lead the way”  
so Emma did, she reached her room pushing the door open so ruby could step inside. When she did, Emma move to lock her bedroom door; and just then Ruby reach in turning her forward facing her  
“Hi”  
Stealing a quick kiss and hoisting her from the floor to the door.  
“Hello yourself  
“Now put me down”  
This was their thing, ruby was a little taller because of her stilettos and Emma always complain that it wasn't fair, especially when ruby try to pick her up.no matter how many times Emma remind her that she didn't like it, Ruby knew soon that she'll get over it. She always ignores the blonde, but in the end, Emma always had her way. To the end, Emma was always the dominant one  
“You're cute when you're angry “  
She did as asked and now their role quickly reverse. Emma was kissing her neck, making her body shiver and weeping with needs. She Moved her hand around Emma's neck  to better steady herself and their lips came forward touching once again, then Ruby quickly pull out of the embrace with a concerned expression  
“Emma”  
But Emma wasn't listening, Emma slowly let go of her legs. When her foot made contact with the ground, she moved her hands to grabs Ruby's ass. She was wearing one of the tightest jean skirts that Emma loved on her, it was so short above the knees that when ruby bent over all her ass was visible. Emma always joked of how ruby was too hot for her own good, she even told her on several occasions but ruby thought Emma was being impractical with an appetite that she could never fulfill. Emma was doing all the fucking and Ruby could never return the favor, and at that moment ruby was reminded of why she decided to be Emma's birthday surprise, so she tries harder to get Emma's attention  
“Emma”    
Emma was now removing Ruby's black tank top, she didn't get far past her stomach before ruby smacks her hand of her. For a second, Ruby thought she'd won and that Emma would stop exploring and pay attention to what she has to say, but Emma didn't stop, instead she moved her hand on Ruby's zippers pushing her skirt down to her knees and placing short filled kisses along the way. Emma was now on her knees, forcing Ruby's leg open for easy access, she glanced up seeing Ruby's reaction, and Ruby was trying so hard to resist, she places her hand downward hiding her private with a devilish grin and that somehow got Emma's attention  
“C'mon tomorrows  my birthday, I have to go to school  
Please let's get this over with”  
“So are you begging”  
Replied ruby  
“No  
But I'll beg if I have to”  
Emma looked up once more hugging ruby tight to her face kissing her stomach  
“Please  
I promise that'll be it for now”  
Emma was tempting on her knees, Ruby wanted to give in like she always did and let Emma fuck her right there but when they did fuck each other it was always at Ruby's apartment, Ruby was skeptical of Emma's mother. Somehow she was reminded of why she didn't soil her place  
“Emma when are you going to tell your mother”  
Emma let go of ruby standing up  
“Ruby, not this again”  
“Am not trying to fight, am your friend  
You know damn well why I can't let you fuck me at your mom's house”  
Emma wasn't ashamed of her sexuality, but the fact that she was sexually active since a young age bothers her. Ruby was the only one who knew, she tries comforting her, she tries experimenting with her but after a while, Ruby was the only one who knew the sort of taboo Emma was into. Emma gave her the same answer as always  
“What I do or who I fuck, when I want privately, is none of my mother's God damn business”  
She walked to ruby in a furious rage holding her by the throat, not hard enough but fast enough that she forcefully hooked her fingers on Ruby's panties yanking them down  
“Now are you going to let me fuck you”


	4. Facing the facts

Emma”   
was all that ruby let out,  
Her panties were off halfway, Emma pulled her closer to her desk to her right bending her over. Now that should remove her shirt, Ruby was standing in her pink bra. Emma moved her hand in between her tight and started pushing in, Ruby was trying her best not to scream seeing how rough Emma was handling her. Emma was a sweet girl but when it comes to sex she had no boundaries, Ruby thought her well and Ruby liked the way she was being treated, but her unsatisfied heartbreaker would be 18 in less than 24 hours and soon  she'll find someone else to play with or at least one day they'll both find someone. That was their way of coping with loss and harder times, Ruby knew Emma wouldn't hurt her so she lets herself be taken in. She felt an orgasm working its way from her stomach and she replied  
“Yes Emma am coming”   
A little too loud, Emma turned her now facing each other then she pushed her a few steps backward closer to her bed and dropped her on it. A loud thud can be hurt but not enough that her mother could question them, Emma moved on Top of ruby still holding her by the throat, pumping in a little faster  
“Am sorry what was that”  
“Am  am coming”  
Was all ruby let out in Between breath  
Proud of Ruby's reaction Emma replied  
“That's better”  
Leaning in and kissing ruby, Emma made her way next to her ear whispering  
“Two weeks without this,  
I know you can't fuck me but am enjoying fucking you”  
That's all ruby needed, and just like that ruby let out her full orgasm  
“Emma”   
Ruby was a little too loud that Emma had to Muffle her scream with her hand, placing them on her mouth.  
holding on to her hands,   
Ruby gushed out on Emma's bed. now propping on her elbow to see her damage, Ruby was a squirter.   
“Oh shit Emma, I'm sorry”  
“Well fuck that's new”  
In truth, this was the first time ever  
Emma couldn't stop laughing   
“It's not funny “  
Replied a concerned ruby  
“I can't wait to fuck you again”  
Ruby was more concerned about the mess then what Emma said, how can she ever make her see reason. She steps off the bed pointing at it  
“What about this mess”  
“I'll clean it”  
Emma walked to her closet and picked out a new bed set, she took off the soaked ones and begin making her bed and out in the corner ruby spoke  
“Emma that's the last time  
I think I'll take the guest room”  
Emma let go of the sheets turning to face a half clothes ruby  
“ what? why? don't please I'll behave”  
“You sound so much like a child  
You'll be 18  
Act like it and find you a girl your age, or someone that'll truly  love you and only you”  
At that Emma walked closer hugging ruby  
“Am sorry but I'll try, I just never thought I'd grow out of this”  
This thought Ruby, she doesn't get it. Ruby was back to when she met Emma when she was 14, Emma was taken by her, so the day Emma kissed her, Ruby thought she could love her until she was caught by her parents a late afternoon caught halfway in their dirty act. By that  Emma was on top of rubble half naked kissing her and rubbing was completely naked. then, later on, she found that she was underage. Her Parents didn't know what was the age difference between the too but most times it bothers ruby, She felt disturbed but on occasion, Emma was still calling her asking her what she did wrong, she also told her that she misses spending time with her, she didn't know what to tell her, so she told her it was all her fault and family issues that have taken her away from seeing Emma.  then when she felt miserable when her parents sent her to camp to reassure her that her belief as a Christian was to be loved by a man. Emma would come home crying to her parents, then to her that she's normal, nothing was wrong but they never listen until Emma ran away and Ruby was the one that found her. Her Parents held ruby close so Emma wouldn't run any longer, then at 16 they finally accepted her.  
“Emma this is ok, but when you Mom really knows what's going on I won't be here   
We won't be friends, she's never going to forgive me”  
“You love me the way I am why are you acting like this”  
“Emma I do but I met someone  
And this”  
Pointing in between them  
“Isn't going to last forever  
I made a mistake by not guiding you the proper way, I simply want to change that  
That's going to be my gift for you on your birthday”  
Closing the distance, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and holding her closer  
“You trust me don't you”  
Emma shook her head  
Yes  
“Now let me go"  
With that Emma understood, no more ruby, no more training wheels, she had to be herself, and for that, she has to start tomorrow. Without a fight  
“Ok but please don't go in the guest room, you can take a shower in my room   
I don't want to be alone tonight”  
“As always”  
“Ruby”  
Begged Emma  
Ruby understood and did what Emma asked one last time before sending her to the unknown.


	5. A compromising situation

Emma woke up Monday morning, ready for the unknown. All she had to do for 8 months was keeping a low profile and good grades, She always had good grades but this year; staying out of trouble was going to be a challenge. She's a heartbreaker, a true troublemaker and on several situations that landed her in the principal office, she convinces herself that it wasn't her fault. Since birth, she never wanted to leave her mother's side. Her mom would put her down to sleep at night only to come back a few minutes later because she'd cry demanding attention. Her mother would barricade her father's side, or even ask him to sleep on the couch near them or on the ground just so Emma would feel better. She would place her in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows where she can feel slight contact with her and only then would she drift asleep. In two years, nothing had changed, her father begins complaining that she had to grow out this phase.

He couldn't have any time with his wife without Emma making a fit, he could barely take her out of her arm. Little Emma would brawl until she was in her mother's arm. They could barely leave her home with any babysitters, let alone any members of the family. Her Parents then decided to help her grow out of her phase, by putting her to sleep at night and if she screams, neither one of them wouldn't give in running to her as if something was wrong. On her third birthday day, she met a new friend. Her name was Danya, she was new to the neighborhood and was also an army brat relocating to Fort Knox. Emma's Parents arrange a playdate for the two of them because they were about the same age. In all truth, their marriage counselor told them to see how Emma would do with other children since her attention was mostly focused on them. It worked perfectly until Emma was six, they both had to move again, they left from base to base and finally making Boston their home until she was ten.  Emma wasn't too happy about moving, she started rebelling against her parents but Emma was doing well in school, so they didn't worry. At the time, it was always an outburst after another. One day she even came home without her uniform, she left with her uniform on and when it was time to go home, she'd change in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt that she'd stashed in her bag, without her parents noticing. she went to a Catholic school at that, the strictest, her parents were tired of being reprimanded as if they were a child and thought they'd reprimanded Emma instead by sending her to a   public school, why not it's as good as it gets and her parents didn't mind. Even then, Emma was still troubled, what her parents didn't know was the cause of her acting out was moving from state to state, but they had no choice, they always promised her that one day it will change but every year it was the same.

She even picked up a fight with the biggest kids in school ever since she was six till she was 12. It was her right of passage, she felt relevant, somewhat noticeable, it didn't matter to who but she felt like she mattered. She really was a  broken spirit. Her Parents were always in conference room with her teachers about how she's dozing off or how she's being bullied, not knowing that after school, Emma made sure to settle the score with them and bullied them, how can a kid like Emma get A's when they never saw her open a textbook  Was beyond them. What they didn't know was that the bullies basically did her homework.  When she turned 14, She finally made an effort and started learning for herself, when she met Ruby, she was her substitute teacher for philosophy and occasionally art. Making an effort never seem so easy to her, ruby was her everything, she instantly had a crush on her, what she didn't know was how old she was when all those feeling started manifesting. And now standing in front of her mirror and applying her make up. She wasn't mad at her mom, she was mad at Ruby. she was here for her no matter what, they shared their most personal and intimate thought, they even shared their first kiss; no matter how inappropriate it may have been between them, they had their boundaries but now they are under the same roof again, she had to distance herself. Ruby seems to really make up her mind this time about their relationship, it sure took Emma by surprise, It didn't seem fair to her. She told herself “maybe I'll start rebelling again” but deep down she knew that Ruby was right, sooner or later this self-destructive behavior that she kept putting herself in Had to come  an end.she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where ruby and her mom was already waiting

“Good morning sunshine”

Exclaimed her mother standing in front of the stove followed by ruby

“coffee”

Her mother stopped in her track giving ruby a death stare. That meant for ruby, not to overstepped her boundaries, but ruby had none, no boundaries and no shame in being herself

“Don't give me that look we talked about this, It's ok she'll be eighteen soon”

Apparently, Emma's mom was always treating her as a child as if she'll never grow up.  no matter what terrible things Emma had said or done in The past, Mrs. Nolan never abandoned her. the only thing she kept telling ruby when they did talk was “that's my daughter no matter what” and earlier they did talk about Emma's secret, Ruby felt that for Her mother to fully understand her, she has to fully know the sides that only she knew. She didn't tell her any details about their hidden relationship but she made sure that Emma's mother understood how important it is that she has her space.

Emma observe the change in front of them, taking a seat near ruby when her mother passed her a cup smiling at her

“Black no sugar or is it just sugar and cream”

Emma took the cup from her mother watching as She placed a tray of sizzling bacon in from of them with another tray exclaiming

“Pancakes sweetheart, your favorite”

Emma was scared to answer or even move, this wasn't a big deal if it was anyone else but this was her mother, she believed that coffee would stunt  her growth, she often lectured Emma  about drugs or smoking as would any Parents and still as soon as their parents went away they would indulge in the very first thing that could become an habit and very much kill them. but Emma listened to her parents as long as she could , scared of the consequences if she got caught doing the wrong things .she was scared of her mother's story has a child, the ones about that neighbor who never returned home because they didn't listen to their parents and indulge into drugs or that one kid who ended up in jail because of the wrong crowd trying to be cool. But Emma was lucky enough to know better, after a while the only influence that she had was ruby and all the doors of possibilities opened for her. She was sexually active as early as 14 never letting her parents know her whereabouts and now in her head, she's replaying her mother's action. Smiling nervously, she came closer to ruby whispering

“she gave me a cup of coffee and asked me how I like it

What did you tell her”

Ruby brought her cup to her lip, smiling back

“Just enough for her to let you off the leash

The rest is up to you eventually”

Her mother couldn't hear they whispered

“Uh sorry what was that”

“What nothing mom"

Taking a bite of bacon into her mouth followed by a sip of her coffee and placing the mug down

That's delicious”

Emma was, in fact, beginning to devour her food and forgetting the brief interaction between the two, Ruby chuckled before getting up patting her back

“Hurry up you're going to be late”

Emma grabbed her phone out of her pocket unlocking it, The clock now said seven and school started at eight.

“Am not taking the bus”

You're right replied to her mother, staring at the clock on The wall, she'd missed it

“Ruby's going to drive you”

She places a kiss on Emma's head resuming to go upstairs

“I'll see you at school”

Leaving a stunned Emma still confused, she was now in a happier mood. She totally  forgot what she was mad about turning to ruby

“Let me guess another thing you guys agreed about

How did you do it”

Ruby smile back at her

“I don't kiss and tell”

Winking at Emma

“Just eat I'll get ready”

This was Ruby's signature move the wink and the charming smile, which meant ruby was either flirting or she had something. ruby wasn't  the type to take things too far, something was definitely wrong; An Alarmed Emma stood off her chair

“Oh dear God….”

Finishing her sentence almost whispering

“You didn't sleep with her did you”

Her face trying to mask how disgusted  she was and Ruby was blushing 

“Uhh.....”

“Oh rube….. come on

My mom”

Emma was making a gagging noise

“I think am gonna be sick”

Ruby rushed to her side, calming her down and patting her back 

“I didn't, 

close anyway but I didn't” 

Emma was still in a shocking mental state when ruby stepped back

“Why you think we'll make a great couple”

Punching her arm as hard that she could, Emma made sure that ruby would feel the pain, it could have been worst she could have slapped her best friend slash lover or now new step mommy. There was a line but this  one was so blurry, she didn't ask for this, but then again she started wondering if the person on The other line the other night that got ruby so occupied would be her mom at that, Emma felt bile rising up in Her throat, she ran to the kitchen emptying her breakfast.

For a few moments she was over the sink, then she turned facing ruby

“Ewwww Ruby I didn't even know she's into this, I've corrupted her,”

At that, she realized that it wasn't her fault

“You corrupted us”

Ruby begins defending herself, walking to Emma

“Emma I didn't do anything I swear”

Placing her hand on Emma's to reassure her but Emma was getting defensive, she jerked her hand away from ruby

“Lier”

Staring at Ruby intensely to intimidate her

Emma was now getting loud, and in minutes her mother will be downstairs wondering what's the problem. Ruby tried again, placing her hand on Her Lips

“Shhh

What The hell,

Emma that's the truth”

Emma passed her grabbing her bag ready to exit the kitchen

“Am leaving now”

Ruby grabbed her  pulling her back to the kitchen

“Emma your mother's lonely but I promise you without your permission, I would never. Before you guys left, she came to see me asking if I'll come over for a few months because she trusted me and yes I was in Maine two days prior, I was with her when you called but that's about it. And We also had a couple of bottles of wines late last night after you went to sleep but that's it. I can see what you're thinking, why was I avoiding you and you gave me that look like I'm leaving you, no am not, am just changing my ways because she deserves it and when she finds out or if she  finds out about this between us”

Pointing between them, whispering again

“ she'll never forgive me. I meant this last night I  can't break your heart and hers, she trusts me to trust you and I want her to understand you. I will never come between you two, yes I love her but you can't love someone who's nothing like you. I came here for you because of her. But Emma I didn't do anything, believe me”

She placed her hands around her cheeks and tears threatening to escape

“Emma”

When Emma didn't answer, she tried again 

“My heartbreaker I would never

Please don't hate me for not telling you”

Emma was still trying to understand this new Revelation, she was  brought out of her daze by her alarm blazing

“A MILLI “ by Lil Wayne and it was Ruby's favorite. Ruby had a fashion sense to die for and a taste in music you really couldn't hate. She was relatable, she didn't pretend, she told it like it is, whatever it was ruby was always honest. Emma debated if she should hate ruby for making her mom happy and losing her happiness, or maybe it was really time for her to find a hobby and move on

Emma grabbed her phone now crying

“I hate you”

Contradicting herself hugging ruby, followed by

“You know, she likes you too I don't know if it's more than that but if you're getting her off my back and making her happy cool”

Pulling out of the hug

“Well not cool but please don't  tell me any details

“Ehh am still scared for life”

Wiping away Emma's tears ruby replied

“I didn't do anything”

Emma didn't agree to reply

“Well that was a compromising situation”


	6. A new obsession

After their conversation, How can she be mad at ruby this day was not about to get better. Instead of thinking negative. Emma took a deep breath admiring ruby

“She's more your age you know

Don't fuck this up”

Thinking back of her mother and

Wiping Ruby's tears away

“Now c'mon I'd love to make a first impression

We're gonna be late”

“Give me five minutes “

Ruby gave her the car keys

“Startup “

Emma made sure she got her house keys before exiting the house, a few minutes later. Getting in next to her

“You ready”

“Hell yeah”

“Uhh Emma the cussing gonna have to stop”

Ruby took her by surprise

“Seriously”

Exclaimed Emma, Ruby avoided Emma's gaze placing the car in gear and they were in Route.

The whole drive, Emma's eyes never left ruby. She finally noticed at a stop sign looking both ways before proceeding, and seeing Emma's eyes on Her

“What I promised your mother

No reckless endangerment either, after all this will be your car too”

“No, not that I respect that but am almost 18

I've been cursing  since I don't uhh my whole life”

“You can still do it just cut it out some will ya”

“Geez you're already a mother figure”

Ruby ignores Emma's response pulling over in a parking lot as they arrived in school territories

Taking off their seat belt

“You got this “

asked ruby

“Ruby…”

Answered a nervous Emma, playing with her hand. Ruby understood, new school, new issues

She grabbed Emma's hand

“Almost over

A few months remember

Hell I will even stay that long if you need me too”

Emma's eyes were full of faith in Ruby's word

“You're the best”

Hugging her quickly before hearing the school bell, she had to stop herself from the urge of kissing ruby, so she places a quick kiss on her cheeks. Exiting the car, 

“I got this thank you”

Closing the door swiftly heading toward the tall building in front of her.

Entering the building, she remembered that at orientation they said that they placed a sheet displaying their assigned homeroom near the entrance, she quickly glanced at the sheets finding her named and there she saw it. Reading the instructions in disbelief

“Room 708 assigned principal Mills

Wait....."  
Taking by surprise, she continues

" same mills I ran into

Oh great today's my funeral”

She took off her bag sliding it out of her shoulder taking out her schedule in the back folded sipper that her mother printed out the night before. On the back of it was a map to better help her find the room, she proceed a few feet before turning on her left where principal Mills was waiting. It didn't take long for her to find the room, she ran to the room Flashing a smile

“Good morning”

Handing in her schedule

“Hi again stranger”

Taking it from Emma's hand

“You certainly followed the rules on your first day here”

Handing Emma back her schedule, Regina let her hand linger a little too long and Emma was getting nervous

“Yes mam”

Regina chuckled

“Yes Mam “

Finally Letting go of Emma's schedule

“No sweetie, you make me feel old

To anybody else sure but just for you

Am Regina”

She brought her hand placing a strand of hair behind her ear

“Your mother and I have been through so much

Just know that you are welcome"

Emma was still amazed and in a daze of her own, she couldn't stop herself staring at Regina's kissable  lips  showing that mesmerizing red lipstick .shaking her head, she stuttered

“Yes, ma'….

Uhh, Regina...

Uhh principal"

Dropping her schedule,

Regina bent over taking it off the floor and Emma stare straight at her cleavage through the red tight dress that she was wearing. Not realizing  how bad she was staring, Regina quickly stood up handing her the schedule

“Go on find a seat

We do this every year

Am meeting with all the seniors  making sure they get situated and the newcomers as yourself would know who I am, but we already met”

Emma was still lost until the last bell rang

“Ok”

Rushing in taking a seat at the end of the class next to a familiar face named Belle. She didn't know she was a senior. They just met at orientation and now Belle saved her a seat just in case because she was the superintendent daughter. She even offered to be Emma's personal tour guide, how thoughtful, no one was ever that great with Emma, except for principal Mills just now, so she took the help. When Belle told her that her father was Henry Mills, she thought that her and Regina we're related. That took her by surprise, not only was she intrigued by Regina but now her daughter was taken by her, Regina was pacing the room making her introduction, welcoming the students back, so Emma pulled out a sheet of paper and discreetly passed it to belle, she decided instead  of jumping into conclusion, she'll get confirmation from belle

“Wait so you're her daughter”

Belle who was sitting in front of her crumble the piece of paper, bringing her desk closer to her before replying

“ first of all, we are too old for this,”

Holding the paper closer to Emma's face before placing it on her desk

“and second Oh no”

Shaking her head quickly and Emma cut her off again

“I mean how old is she”

Belle flashed her a smile before replying

“ in her twenties uhhh closer to thirties”

Belle was doubting herself on the matter, She figured that she was telling Emma a little too much so she stuck to the point of the conversation

“Look there's the thing you don't ask a lady until she's ready But still Is adopted and am her stepsister. Besides, I don't have their last name see”

Showing Emma her identification card 

“Belle french senior”

“Ohh ok”

Emma tries to understand what belle just told her but she decided not to push then the door of the room suddenly open and in came rushing a little boy about six years of age. emma watched the little boy running to Regina's side then turned to belle whispering

“He looks a little too young to be here”

Belle seems taking watching the little boy as if she knew him

“Oh Henry, my little nugget of a nephew”

“Nephew!!!!!”

Echoed Emma a little too loud, now all eyes were on her, she crouched her head behind one of the students guilty to be seen. But it was too late, Regina seems to notice

“Is there a problem ms Nolan”

“Uh, Swan...Emma Swan”

A smile crept up on Regina's face, “amazing” she thought, she will change her last name after all. Emma's mother told Regina that one day, Emma wanted to change her last name so she let go of the pain of remembering her father, she didn't agree at the time, but when she heard her said it out loud, she decided to agree with the teen

“Of course, Ms swan would you mind telling us where you're from”

“Uhh Boston”

Regina raised her eyebrows as if she was disappointed at her answer, Emma was so lost in Belle's story and seeing Henry walked in, that she didn't hear when Regina said that she would go around letting them introduce themselves

Annoyed she begins

“Is that all

Are you new, did you even hear what I ask each one of my students”

Emma wasn't listening, she was put on The spot on the first day and she felt embarrassed. She bows her head avoiding eye contact with Regina

“Am sorry, no I wasn't”

“Well Emma since you're new and all please pay attention, your introduction can be whatever you want it to be in fact.

I'll give you an example”

She walked near everyone's desk walking down the aisle making sure that she was being heard, all eyes were definitely paying attention, it could have been the red dress that was hugging her body in all the right places then again it could've been her regal composure. Tone legs walked passed her and she couldn't stop herself from glancing at her ass. Gosh that was intense 

“Am Regina Mills, principal, and mother of one.

I love my school and I look forward to working with you. “

Then she turned halfway facing the rest of the class

“If you have any issues, problem or ideas, am sure we will work something out.”

Placing her hand on her hips

“However if you decided to have fun, Please do so and stay safe.  So welcome to MILLS high and As seniors make your memories last.

Or as you guys say YOLO.”

The whole class erupted in laughter, Henry smacked his head with his left hand embarrass at her mother's attempt to stay cool. He definitely knew what that meant, Regina join the class laughing along then she  looked in Belle's direction smiling brightly

“did I say it right”

“Sure did”

came in the reply, but Emma was still shocked. regina was so thick relating to her students, she had the class hanging to every word spoken and she had the looks that will definitely make you blush. Turning to Emma

“So Emma, easy enough right”

“Yes ma'am”

“Good now

Sit down we'll have time to talk”

Turning forward to address the rest of the class

“Now we can follow down the aisle “

Pointing in Belle's direction

“Belle you're next”

Belle stood up ready to introduce herself, meanwhile, Regina took Emma's hand in hers

“Don't worry you'll do good”

Shaking her head 

“Ok”

Then she moved to take a seat next to her son, Henry beam at his mother and she move patting his head. When everyone was done introducing themselves, Henry moved his chair coming closer to belle. His mother didn't mind too busy written something down, Emma eyes never left Regina's desk. She watched her movement carefully until a small voice brought her back to reality

“Hi am Henry and

You're Emma"

She was out of her daze seeing him extending his Hand so she can meet him halfway shaking it, She took it

“Yeah

Smart kid “

Patting belle on the shoulder

“You have no idea”

Henry became very taken  by Emma and during the whole period, he stood next to her desk and They talked about their age difference, where they were from ,and if they like living in Maine.there was nothing else to do in homeroom on the first day except getting to know each other.regina didn't want Henry to be a bothered to anyone so she walked passed them a few times demanding that Henry join her next to her desk but each times Henry refuses to say that he won't be a bothered. Emma saw the rift between mother and son each time and finally offered him an empty desk next to her. Henry didn't want to sit down, he wanted to walk around talking to Emma and belle, then Emma had the best idea offering him a piece of candy as a bribe and he finally took it. Approaching her desk Emma picked him up placing him on her lap. He sat there silently for a few minutes before the bell rang, she moved to place him on his feet while  taking her phone out seeing that

An hour already passed. Everyone begins to exit out of the room except for Emma. Belle move out her spot talking to Emma

“I'll see you at lunch 

All seniors have the same ones plus look around its big building can't miss the cafeteria”

“So when is lunch”

Exclaimed Emma Still dumbfounded

“That's exactly why Regina told you to pay attention 12:30 Missy”

Emma moved to hug belle

“Thank you”

Then she exited out of the room, she walked to Regina's desk, holding Henry's hand

“I believe he is yours”

Stepping out her desk 

“Thank you

I hope he wasn't too much trouble”

“Oh no look at this face”

Placing his hand on his cheek, Henry couldn't help but smile. Regina melted at the interaction in front of her

“Now can I get a hug before I go

I think I made myself a new friend”

Extending her arm in Henry's direction, Henry just flew right into her arm

“Ohh he likes you”

“Is that bad”

“You will soon find out”

Henry looked at his mother bad mouthing her

“Hey besides belle

I do like her”

“Ok Henry”

Replied Regina before Addressing Emma again

“ well Emma you better get going

And please pay attention”

Emma let go of Henry, stepping out of the room

Muttering to herself

“I think I just found my new obsession”

Hoping that Regina didn't hear her, she walked with confidence waiting for the day to be over.


	7. Hot pursuit

Emma didn't have any problems finding the cafeteria, especially when the room itself announced it in big bold letters. 

She shook her head remembering what belle last told her

“Really can't miss it,

That makes sense”

She told herself  entering the room getting in line eyeing their food selection and before she could go any further belle spotted her

“Emma”

Emma turned around seeing belle sitting on the corner of the room Surrounded by two heartthrobs, 

“Well she doesn't waste any time”

She whispered to herself picking up the slice of pizza walking towards her

“Hey over here”

Shouted belle once more pushing one of the boys sitting neck to her. Emma stood next to them since the table was full, she wasn't sure how she was going to fit in between of them.

Then Belle flashed her a smile patting the seat next to her so Emma could get the point.

“you look Better next to me then Killian”

The boy that she pushed off the side stood up and Emma immediately took a seat

“Hey love I can hear you”

He replied flashing Emma a smile, all the while Emma thought that belle was flirting with her but she didn't return her flirtatious advance. She liked her new friend just the way she was and she wouldn't dare to mess that up, then she heard the other boy next to belle replying

“You're lucky you're cute”

Emma view the exchange between the two and resume taking a bite of her pizza

“Oh my God that's not that bad”

She had one slice but she was ready to get another, Belle watched her savor her food replying

“Well, you're new you'll get bored of it,

I Had this for three years and am already  tired of it”

“Mhhh”

Emma chew her food without a care in the world ignoring belle When the boy next to belle introduce himself

“Am Graham and you are”

“Not worth knowing”

Replied Emma finishing  the last bite of her pizza

“Ouch”

She heard a familiar voice from behind her, she turned around seeing that it was ruby. She jumped off the table exclaiming

“Ruby”

“Hi who are your friends”

Emma ignore ruby's questions looking in Belle's direction, Belle flashed her a smile but the guys were clearly drooling at Ruby's lack of clothes.she was wearing a white crop top exposing her stomach,  straps high blacks heels with the red bottoms which was Emma's favorite, with a black mini skirt showing up bare legs. Under her arm was a crumbled jacket that Emma had never seen, Emma knew that there's nothing ruby wouldn't do  for attention but on all occasions, she didn't have to try  because she had the  rooms attention on her”seriously” Emma thought, how can a women almost in her thirties look so damn good she could pass for one of the students. The only other person that she knew closer to Ruby's appeal was Regina. She clearly had a type and Ruby was all the validation that she needed.

She shook her head of the thought and decided to excuse herself from the table

“Uh I'll be right back guys”

She grabbed Ruby's arm walking to the corner of the room, all the while wondering how Ruby knew where to find her.

“What are you doing here”

“ you act so surprisedly, I'm just checking in”

Ruby never visited her in school, she always called or made plans. Emma's life rebooted anew and knowing the fact that her mother and Ruby might soon be in a relationship was still disturbing news to her.

“No ruby what are you doing here”

“Am Here for lunch”

Ruby smiled at the thought resuming

“With your mom of course”

“Oh great like this”

She placed her hand on Ruby's arm

“Do me a favor and find the rest of your outfit”

“ Oh Baby are you jealous”

Ruby bites back running her hand to Emma's hair

“Look I'm all hot and bothered right now and you are not making it easy”

She crossed her arm giving ruby a Stern look, Ruby lets out a laugh

“Am flattered”

She took the jacket that she brought in covering herself

“ so who are your new friends”

“Just getting to know them, I like her”

Pointing at belle

“It's my last year, Do not screw this up for me”

“Well that'll be easy

Who's she”

“Belle”

She smiles remembering Regina all at once

“No not her the women that gave you that smile

“Uhh what”

“Seriously I know you better than your own mother, that smile isn't  for me

so who's she”

trying to hide the smile upon her face, Emma was instantly blushing, she didn't realize that when she thought of mentioning belle that the thought of Regina would flood in her mind. she wanted ruby to know but she didn't want to tell her now and her smile grew bigger, she tries hiding it by bringing her hand on her cheeks rubbing it.

“I guess you'll tell me when you're ready”

“I'll tell you tonight, besides I need some advice”

“Well you have two hours before you go home

I'll see you then”

Ruby came closer to Emma taking her in a hug when the bell ran, Emma Moved away running to her new found friend's

“Hey guys”

“So who's that”

Exclaimed Graham

“Just a friend”

“Some Hot friend you got there”

Exclaimed Belle, Emma came closer to her placing her arm around her neck whispering

“You think she's hot”

“Didn't you see us drooling at the table when you two left”

Replied belle winking at Emma. Coming to her own conclusions, Belle was just like her

“You too”

“Ahh yeah, am a team player everybody knows thanks to Killian here”

“Welcome to the club exclaimed Killian”

Emma needed to find out more about her new friends, she didn't know why she felt  drawn to belle so she looked in Killian's direction 

“What do you mean”

Killian stopped in his track in the middle of the hall pointing at himself

“Well we have gay”

Now Pointing to belle

“both” 

Then Pointing at Emma

“ Definitely gay and straight over here”

“Killian”

exclaimed belle, he nonchalantly resumes his step next to a locker trying to prop it open

“We know each other for three years now, she's new and no one's going to mess with her because of Regina, you know that because you're related to her”

He opens his locker taking out his book giving Belle a death stare

“Sorry he's just being a diva”

“Bitch “

Replied Graham

“Honey I'm gay, not blind

I can stare at a girl fashion sense as much as I can stare at the next guy”

“Oh yeah he's straight”

Replied Emma Pointing at Graham and They all erupted in laughter

“Well I have to go”

Replied Killian

“Me too bff”

Exclaimed Graham taking belle in a hug, he patted her arm And they both walked away together leaving Belle and Emma by themselves. Belle turned to Emma

“ so what do you have next”

“Uhh gym”

“Great you know you can skip if you'd like right”

“No, I didn't “

“Yeah, you are a senior and clearly in good shape  to me”

Exclaimed belle Pressing on Emma's arm

“You are a flirt”

“One of the perks of being single”

They both smile at one another before Emma took her arm offering it to belle so she can lock her own into hers

“May I"

“What a gentlewoman

Come on I got gym too we can get to know each other then”

“That's perfect”

They walked side by side reaching the gym then Emma thought of asking belle about Regina

“So what's Regina like”

“Regina's the poster child for stereotypes and equality in this school .not many people ask about her because they fear her, you have to know her to see the difference, she has to like you to care”

“That was brief”

“Well that's all there is unless you get closer to her”

“You can't tell me if she likes dogs or chocolate”

Belle started laughing

“Not you too”

Emma joined her poking her softly on her side

“What”

Taking a seat on the benches Wait for their coach

“most people misjudged Regina's kindness for something else, ask Graham, she shuts him down so quick I thought he was dead for three weeks because he was avoiding me”

“So he's into her”

“Well not anymore, Regina just look out for all my friends, she's passionate about family, you met Henry everyone knows him and looks out for the little guy now because they see her other side, she can't help  to smile around him, she's not so serious”

Emma smile replying

“See the thing is she's my mother's best friend”

“Regina never mentioned a best friend that I know off”

“You said she was closed off but…”

“ could we not talk about her, it's really unhealthy for me”

Cutting her off, Belle knew what Emma meant, Regina never mentioned Emma but she knew of her mother. Giving the turn of events in Regina's life, Belle was trying not to reveal Regina's deepest secrets.

“ if you really want to know more ask your mom for piano lessons, she teaches it  
Get to know her sincerely,    
No funny business  Besides I think she'd like you”

Placing her hand into Emma's, they smile at each other when the coach walks in introducing himself.their last hour was slow as expected, no one was ready to sweat in their first day, so the coach gave them two weeks to get their gears so that once a week they could get in shape. He called it fair since most of them were seniors, he wasn't going to make them work as hard as the rest of the students. the bell rang and Emma bid farewell to belle taking her number, she became her new number one pass ruby, she made her way into the parking lot finding ruby waiting on the side of the car

“Hey there cutie”

“What am no longer heartbreaker”

“Oh no you are in My eyes but am sticking with a cutie for a while”

Throwing the key to Emma

"You drive"

"I don't know how"

"It's easy to get in

I'll show you, traffic is not that bad"

Emma did as asked running to the other side, closing the door and turning the key in the ignition

Ruby got in next to her closing her door

“Now repeat after me right gas left brakes”

“Right gas left break”

“Where's the break “

“left”

“Gas”

“Right”

“Perfect, seat belt because you are not dying in my watch, your mother would kill me”

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby's comments, they both placed their seat belts on

“ now there's no car coming in, place the gear in R which is reverse and  it will start to move.always be ready to cover the brakes in case you need it, gently press the gas to go back when you steer you will feel the car move, I will guide you until you can get it right  
Do I need to repeat”

“No ma'am  
I've seen you steer we are good”

Emma did as ask and Ruby was steering for her making sure that she wouldn't crash into any cars and Emma was a natural, she was a quick learner, they got out of the parking lot then ruby asked Emma to break, Emma pressed in the braked abruptly

Bringing ruby forward

“Sorry”

“It's fine,

“Place it in D “

“No thank you “

Exclaimed Emma giving ruby a confuse look

, ruby ignored Emma replying

“which is drive “

Smacking her arm

“ gently press the gas, I will still help you steer until we are in traffic”

She did as instructed and they we're on Their way home, Emma steered fine until they had to park the car on the sidewalks. Ruby laughed telling Emma to get out the car

“It's ok you did good I'll teach you how to park sometimes around this week”

Emma gave her a hug replying

“Thank you”

Entering the room they could hear laughter, her mom and a familiar voice, she came closer realizing that it was Regina's

“Hi”

Exclaimed Emma

“Hello And hello ruby”

regina had a bright smile looking at the two, Ruby looked at Emma

“How do you know her”

Emma's mom cuts her off

“I told her”

“Ok am going to my room”

Emma didn't need to be near Regina, especially after she founds out that she had a crush on her mother's best friend. She ran upstairs with ruby behind her

“I'll be right back”

Ruby ran upstairs to Emma's room but Emma quickly closed it  locking it

“Emma”

Emma didn't  answer so ruby try again knocking on the door

“Emma I don't know what's wrong but please open this door”

Ruby waited a few minutes then the food open, she entered the room finding Emma laying flat on her stomach, She sat next to Emma rubbing her back

“What is it now, you were happy a minute ago”

Emma didn't answer, moving away from Ruby's touch shouting

“Get your hands off of me”

Ruby didn't understand why Emma was so upset so she tried again

“Emma what did I do now”

Emma felt Ruby's hand working her way to her neck pushing her hair on the side placing a kiss below her ear

“Is it because am too close”

That seems to get Emma's attention, she turned facing ruby

“Damn it ruby, why did you have to know her”

“What do you mean”

“Regina”

“Emma I don't know her, your mother briefly talked about her, she didn't go into details”

Emma's eyes were red, she looked like she was ready to cry

“I want to try so bad, I want to be different but she's making it hard”

She brought her hand wiping the tear willing to escape

“It seems I have a type and I don't want to mess this up because ruby she has a kid ”

“That's all”

Replied ruby

“I give terrible advice but you should get close to her”

“Shut up”

“Nope now, get this together “

Pointing at Emma's appearance and Placing a strand of hair behind Emma's hear ruby resumed

“Think of it as a hot pursuit”

She took off the bed grabbing Emma's hand urging her to stand up

“Get some time away with her but do me a favor please don't fuck her till you grow up a little”

“Ruby am eighteen”

“That's not enough”

Came Ruby's reply then

Emma's mother called out Ruby's name

“Ruby”

“perfect now C'mon I'll distract her “

Ruby held Emma's hand and

They went downstairs where Regina was waiting in The kitchen 

“Ruby can I talk to you in private”

Exclaimed Emma's mother

“Sure”

They disappeared out of the room leaving Emma a nervous wreck who is now staring at Regina 

“Hello again”

she exclaimed Regina, flashed her a smile

“Hi “

Regina walked closer to her

“so great first day  at school

I hope you like us”

“I do “

Emma started fidgeting with her fingers,  It calmed her mainly because she needed a new defense mechanism since things with ruby took a different turn. Whenever her impulse took over her brain she would play with her hands deciding what to do, she snapped out her thoughts finishing her sentence

“it's just that you called the school Mills high and mom said it was storybrooke high not mills can I asked what changed”

Regina seems saddened by the fact that Emma just asked her about her school, she was reminded of her father and It was a long and exhausted story. She didn't even notice the slipped up if it wasn't for Emma, she wouldn't even notice 

“ You catch that “

She shook her head regaining her composure

“Out of habits, It was mills high before we started after my father died the school board decided that we couldn't go by my family name. they wanted us to be a community”

Emma moved closer taking Regina's hand into hers

“Am sorry to hear that it seems you love that school”

Realizing that Emma was getting so close, she gently took her hand off Emma

“I do”

Emma realized her sudden mistake, she cleared her throat

“Uhh I wanted to ask” 

Walking near the kitchen sink, she looked out the window

“do you still teach piano”

Regina looks surprised how the subject of conversation changed if Emma knew why Regina stopped teaching she would have a fit but instead she decided to ask her

“Does your mother know"

Emma turned from where she was standing facing her with a smile on her face

“that I need some lessons, not yet”

“Well I've kept so many secrets from her in the past, she will forgive me in the future maybe we should keep this between us for now ”

Now crossing her arms, Regina was back to being the principal

“ when do you want to start”


	8. Hidden emotions

When do you want to start" she heard coming from Regina, Emma thought that Regina wouldn't agree to teach her because of their previous conversation, she didn't understand why Regina was being so secretive when it came to her mother. if she wanted to take piano lessons, she could because she was eighteen now and she didn't need her mother's permission  and if Regina wanted to remain so mysterious, she wasn't going to ask any questions yet by making her feel uncomfortable, she was so happy that she forgot to respect region's boundaries, she jumped taking Regina into a huge hug

“Thank you I guess whatever you have available”

“Sure how about tomorrow”

Regina didn't hug Emma back, she stayed in Emma's embrace until they heard a footstep. Emma's mom and Ruby we're back into the room taking Emma by surprise, she jumped leaving a distance between them

“Hi Mom"

“Well I think I have to go, thank you snow”

“Snow “

exclaimed Emma and ruby followed by

“I have never called anything but mom and Mary"

“Or Mrs. Nolan”

Regina smile placing her hand on Ruby's arms

“ long story I used to tease her as kids, Besides look at her face “

She smiles at Mary

“You hate when I call you that”

Emma's mother simply held Regina's hand blushing

“Well then off you go”

Leaving Emma and Ruby dying in laughter as Regina exited the room. Emma quickly ran upstairs to her room followed by ruby

“Well then how'd it go”

“Am getting piano lessons from her”

“If that's a code word for sex please don't”

Emma couldn't help but to notice the tone in Ruby's voice, it's almost like she's a different person, she wanted to know what her mother told ruby about Regina and why suddenly did Ruby's demeanor changed. Emma whispered

“What did my mother tell you”

“Why are we whispering”

Emma locked her room door, then they sat on the bed and Emma quickly replied

“Why are you stalling”

Ruby didn't speak

“Ruby”

Called Emma

“Emma please don't do anything stupid, your mother cared about you and Regina, she doesn't want you both to get hurt”

“Why are you defensive all of a sudden, I mean of me I understand but Regina you just met her”

“Emma am going to say this once please don't be angry at your mother, she told me before telling you”

Emma was getting so impatient, she stood off the bed

“Ruby what is it you are scaring me”

Ruby couldn't look at Emma, she looks at the floor in front of her wondering how Emma would react when she told her the truth about Regina

“Emma Regina's still  in transition ”

Emma was taken by surprise, she erupted in laughter

“Ok she's a woman, we all go through that”

Ruby shook her head 

“No, I mean in transition….”

Ruby held her breath before quickly releasing her words so Emma wouldn't hear 

“ as a man to women”

Ruby bit her lips nervously finally making eye contact with Emma

“You can't be serious that's a woman”

Emma looked puzzled, Ruby wasn't laughing because it wasn't a joke. Emma's mother pulled ruby to the side to tell her the truth because she didn't know how to tell Emma. Ruby was the closest that Emma ever trusted in her life, ruby was betraying her best friend and Mrs. Nolan’s friendship. She looked up at Emma seeing the hurt in her eyes

“That voice, the look, what happened”

“That's all I can tell you, I know you like her and even though that was her story to tell am sorry you had to know that way”

“I still want to see her”

“I won't stop you, just be careful “ 

“I think I need to go for a walk”

Emma wasn't listening, she exited the room so fast that reaching the steps she bumps into her mother

“ Hey Emma”

Shouted her mother

“I'll be right back”

ran as fast as she could, when ruby finally reached the stairs, her mother asked

“What was that about”

“Kids right, they need their own space”

Replied rubys trying to hide the fact that Emma was  clearly upset 

“Dinner will be ready at seven”

“Ok”

Meanwhile, Emma wandered the street asking herself how did she fall for Regina,

“How did that happen so fast”, 

she yelled out loud, realizing that she was alone now and talking to herself,

“Well at least am not replying to myself”

she smiled at the thought, now thinking that maybe Ruby was right, maybe she  was beginning to change or maybe it was just lust of having something out of reach

she knew she was a player but now She was questioning her feelings trying to understand what it all means. Regina looked so innocent that she didn't bother to give her features a second look. she had a different opinion of Regina now and she wanted to change that. She told herself that maybe she was naive but maybe she really loves Regina that her love blinded her to see how uncomfortable Regina was when she hugged her. She left that idea to escape her mind and stayed out late that day thinking of how she would approach the subject. She snuck home hoping that her mother was asleep, climbing the stairs straight to her room were she saw ruby lying on her bed, she removed her pants leaving her top getting next to her thinking that she was asleep

“You're never going to change are you”

Emma ignore ruby holding her close to her replying

“Go to sleep”

They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep. 

The next morning  Emma woke up thinking that maybe today she'll convince her mother to let her stay home, or maybe she'll go to school avoiding Regina. She had a plan B in case that wouldn't work but the last plan was to act as she did the day before and still meet Regina for her lessons.

She got ready as usual and Ruby asked her if she would want a ride to school, Emma quickly gave her a hug

“I'll take the bus and 

I'll see you after school”

Emma constantly complains about taking the bus, so when she didn't want to miss it ruby didn't worry. Emma went to school, as usual, she said hi to her new found friends, she tries her best looking for Regina hoping that she wouldn't get cold feet but she couldn't find her. She started to think that Regina was avoiding her, she tries hidden her thoughts and decided to ask belle for Regina's place. Belle was surprised but since Emma mentioned she had piano lessons she understood, Regina was her sister and her principal, she had no idea that Regina was back to teaching and she tried her best not to get in Regina's private affairs. She just asked her to be careful, Emma took the address and phone number rushing out the room waiting for school to be over. When school was over, she made her way to the reginas office. She knocked on the door but there was no answer

“There's no meeting today

she left for home”

A voice came behind her, she smiles shocking to see who it was

“Are you stalling”

They both smile

“I also work for her,

Replied belle, Emma knew Belle was stalling so she tried again

“Belle what are you Doing here”

“well I volunteer and she slides me a few bucks here and then she gives me a great recommendation in case I need to work after graduation”

“Credits uh “

She smiled again Quickly followed by

“ok well I gotta go”

Belle reached for her hand before she walked out

“Emma be careful”

“I have no idea what you are talking about”

She took her hand out of belle

“In fact why is everyone telling me to be careful is it Because am the new guy”

Belle stood closer to Emma placing a strand of hair behind her hear

“She's my sister and am just looking out for her, just like she did for me”

She was now resting her palm on Emma's cheeks, her eyes never leaving emmas

“I know your type Emma and am only looking out for a friend”   

Emma notice how close belle was near her, she had the urges to kiss her, with her glasses resting on her nose and her red hair places into a ponytail, redhead, blue eyes and brunettes, brown eyes were her thing as well, so she fought her urge fidgeting with her fingers again replying

“Thank you  am I that easy to read”

“You have no idea and your little friend the other day gave it away, she didn't look like your drug supplier but more like your sex addict” 

replied Belle, hearing this Emma jumped stepping away from ruby

“Danm I gotta get my shit together”

Belle left out a laughter

“Sorry what was that”

“You are good I'll give you that”

“As I said am used to this so careful ok” 

“I will thank you”

Emma walked out of the room, she picked her phone calling ruby

“Hey rube can I get Lift to Regina”

“Ok why do I feel like that's not all”

Ruby knew her, nothing was secrets with her and especially now that Ruby was trying to get on her mom good side. Emma never liked to ruby even if she could and Ruby always kept her secrets, she held the phone away from her debating if she should ask ruby to betray her mother again

“Don't tell mom”

She replied

“Well there it is”

“Please”

“Ok where are you”

“ school I'll be waiting outside”

“Ok”

“And rubes”

“Yeah”

“Thank you”

Ruby didn't reply, the last thing she heard was the dial tone from Emma hanging up the phone. She simply smiles thinking to her self

“I hope she finally gets it right”

It took 5 minutes to reach the school with no traffic and 20 more minutes reaching Regina's since Emma wanted to stop to buy Regina flowers.

“So should I wait for you”

“Uh no thanks”

Ruby stopped her before she could get out the car

“Emma seriously”

“Ok fine if you have nothing else to do”

“For you nothing, I told your mom that we will be exploring since we've never been here before, she seems fine with it”

“Are you sure she's going to love this”

“I've never seen you put in such effort”

Smiling at Emma

“Yes Lily's are her favorite then roses on a date trust me I begged your mother  for all the details I can get”

“You are the best”

“I better be”

Emma left the car walking to the address in front of her, she was amazed at Regina's sense of fashion,  She noticed that it was a quiet neighborhood but Regina was the only one living around the corner.

She knocked on the door

“She lives in a mansion”

The door open with Regina smiling at her frightening Emma in the process

“Inherited thank you very much”

“Sorry I didn't mean too”

She was lost in Regina's appearance once more, she had her hair down again, wearing a black skirt while her stocking covers her legs and covered in a black and white stripe blouse similar to Emma's black ones. Emma was speechless, she tries her best hidden it by presenting Regina with the flowers

“I mean these are for you”

“Awww thank you,

How did you know”

“My mother”

“Ahhh but  you didn't have too”

“That's the least I can do since I can't pay you for these lessons for now if we do continue that is”

“Pay sweetheart think of this as a favor to a friend, lessons are free”

Emma face lit up

“Really”

“Now come in”

Emma stepped in amazed by the grandiose view in front of her

“So where's Henry”

“Soccer practice”

“Love this kid”

“Already”

“Yes”

“Ok do you want to adopt him, he's a hand full”

Emma started laughing

“No don't do that”

“Sure but I made you laugh “

Emma shook her head 

“yes”

“so down the hall is the piano would you like something to drink before we start”

“Uh no thank you”

“Ok well follow me”

They entered the other room and Regina asked her to take a seat, Emma did as told

Did you play before

“Yes

When I was little my father….”

Before she could finish Regina continue

“Ahh David, that's the only thing we had in common”

“You knew my father too”

“Yes so  why don't you play something that you remember”

“Anything right Uhm”

Emma looked down at the keys, she Slowly places her fingers on the keys playing her father's favorite  Flur The Lise. She smiles hearing her first note, then she picked up the paste, she tries her best not to make any mistake and finally, she closes her eyes Letting her instinct carry her and She knew how to play again. On the corner, Regina had a smile of her own, she came close placing her back on the piano now admiring Emma's face, she looks so much like her father. This very tune was the first one  that her and Emma's father mastered as kids Regina was lost in her memories when  Emma stopped

“Sorry I haven't played in years am a little eager”

Regina places her hand on Emma's shoulder

“That's good that's actually a beginners move”

“Wow I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult”

Regina smile at Emma's attempt to lighten the mood with her joke, another thing that David would do and she replied

“Definitely a compliment”

Emma stood up coming closer to Regina's personal space

“Am sorry”

A puzzled Regina didn't realize that they were so close to each other, all she could reply was

“For what”

“For this”

Emma replied so fast that in the split second that Regina blink processing what Emma meant,

Emma launched forward taking her lips into hers. It took three minutes before Emma realize what she was doing, she pulled back apologizing

“Am sorry, I promise I won't  do that again”

Regina was taken by Emma and instead of ignoring the situation, she launched toward Emma closing her eyes returning the kiss. This time they both moan into the kiss, Emma closes her eyes Letting her hand reach Regina's back, holding her close in case she quickly changed her mind. Regina’s hand was entangled in Emma's hair, then Emma opens her eyes grabbing Regina by the hips and placing her on top of the piano. Regina smile pulling Emma forward taking her lips into hers again, Emma smile into the kiss, her hands now caressing Regina's inner thighs spreading them open. She held one leg into her arms placing the other on the key as she moved Regina's skirt further hoping for better access to her core, her lips kissing Regina's neck letting Regina fill her hear with her moan

“Ahhh”

“I've never wanted someone so much in my life”

She replied now applying pressure to her core hoping to leave Regina undone, but when Regina heard those words she panicked pushing Emma off her

“Emma stop”

But Emma wasn't listening, she was now kissing behind her hear, it was truly the point of no return, so Regina pushed her again gaining her attention, this time she did as ask stepping away from Regina

“You are my best friends daughter I cant”

Shaking her head, Regina try covering herself still sitting on the piano when Emma replied

“Regina am eighteen”

“And you are still a child”

Emma heard this phrase so many times in her life, she wanted to prove Regina wrong, she wanted to change, she lowered her eyes taking a deep breath now meeting Regina's eye

“Regina”

Regina wanted this conversation to end sooner than expected, but Emma looks like she won't be able to let it go so she put in her armor and switch into her business-like attitude

“That's principal to you”

With venom on her voice

“Now please go home”

Emma was surprised by the change in her voice, she moved closer placing her hand on Regina hoping to get her back to how they were moments ago  
"These hidden emotions... I can't...  
Please give me a chance"  
Regina was done listening to Emma she replied angrily  
"Hidden emotions wow"  
Regina jumped off the piano frustrated more than ever hoping that Emma would get the ideas now point to the hallways frightening Emma  
"You are young"  
She turned facing the other way, her hands facing where they entered the room   
yelling once more  
"Get out now"


	9. Chapter 9

Emma left Regina's house crying uncontrollably, she ran to ruby with her headphone on leaning on the hood of the car and smoking a cigarette. she wiped her face with the back of her hand reaching with the other trying to open the door but it wouldn't open. she figured that Ruby must have been out for a while for the car to lock itself, she doesn't know much about cars but she was hoping for an older version of a Mustang because once she learned how to drive she would be unstoppable. She quickly realized that her mind raced from one thought to another, so she shook her head out of her thoughts hoping that ruby had the key and focused on getting home in the least suspicious way possible. It's embarrassing enough that she got turned down by Regina, now she has to explain to ruby why she was crying

“Danm it” 

She screamed, she did not want to explain to ruby what just happened back there, she knew she always had everything that she wanted and by everything, she had every girl she ever laid eyes on and she had her way with them every time. pulling the door again Frustrated 

“Ahhh come on ruby”

a grunting Emma bang on the roof of the car finally getting rubys attention this time, she took the earplugs out coming around where Emma stood she saw the pain in Emma's eyes asking

“What happened”

“Open the door then Drive”

Emma  was still fighting with the door, she wanted to get out in front of Regina's house, she took a deep breath pointing at the door

“Please open it “

She tried her best hiding her tears but she couldn't hold it any longer, instead, she leans on the hood her arm covered her eyes sobbing desperately

“ Puhh….uhh...lease”

Ruby places her hand on Emma's back 

“ok”

She grabbed her key opening the door and watched Emma jumped into the seat, she went to the other side starting up and they were on their way. Along the way Emma never said a word to ruby, ruby looked in Emma's direction debating if she should address the situation, but just then she realized they were home. She parked the car watching Emma run toward the front door.

“What just happened”

Ruby wanted to comfort Emma because she'd never seen her cry this bad, the last time she'd seen Emma hide her emotions was when her dad past away. Emma ran away from home and straight into her arms, now she's running away from her as if she was the one that hurt her.

She got out of the car following behind Emma slowly and going into the living room, ruby took a seat as she felt the guilt building up from the pit of her stomach making her sick, she begin to question herself. Was it her fault that Emma was crying because she pushed her to Regina, of course, it was, she wanted to blame herself, she saw Emma running toward her when she was sitting outside nervous hoping that Emma wouldn't do anything stupid. when she heard Emma's sob, she presses the volume on her phone higher acting as if she didn't see her. 

She tries avoiding Emma the best that she could but when she heard Emma slam the hood of the car, she couldn't pretend anymore.she took her earplugs out hearing her best friend plea and opened the door. She replayed the event in her mind coming up with scenarios of what could have gone wrong, she realized that's all she had was ideas, she had to know what went wrong but it was too soon to bother Emma, and maybe she would let Emma wait a little longer seeing if Regina was Worth it or if she'll get over her.  Emma never felt so strongly about anyone before to change, so the only explanation of her being a sobbing mess had to do with Regina. The only conclusion was that Emma had a broken heart, either she did something to upset Regina, or Regina refused her advances. she had a broken heart for the first time and Ruby couldn't help

“I have to fix this”

She sighs.

On the other side of town,  a Frustrated Regina ran to her room upstairs crashing on the bed crying

“Am so sorry David”

She grabbed her pillow muffling her scream 

“Ahhhh”

That's all she seems to do lately, nothing seems to go how she wanted it ever since she was a kid. She did or said the wrong things and met the wrong people. Regina was born Reginald Mills to Henry and Cora Mills but she never felt like she belongs, she was a lost boy begin to be accepted and it all started with wanting to change her name and maybe someday find where she belongs.

other kids made fun of him and as a teenager, his mother wasn't very acceptingly of him, the bullying never stopped until he met Emma's father.  they were young and stupid but David always made him feel safe, he, later on, introduced him to Mary then got married, Reginald now known as Regina was taken by Mary, she didn't know why but when Mary got pregnant with Emma she was really taken by Regina and they became inseparable. She watched Emma grew up until she was three when the Nolan's introduced her to Robine, and they had to move again. At the time Robin and Reginold got alone for a few years perfectly, they had the same dreams, she wanted to be accepted by her, she adored her until she finally told her that she wanted a  sex change, that took Reginald by surprise but he also had a secrets of his own, he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin. They both agree to change their names when Robin found out that they were expecting and afterward they had Henry and Reginald became Regina and Robine became Robin and they hoped to live happily ever after but Robin became controlling and abusive of Regina. 

That woman that she once loved as now a man was abusive to the women that she now was, Regina was prettier than she ever was as a woman, Robin fears rose to his head pointing out that Regina was cheating on him, he became paranoid and started beating her every chance that he got. Regina stayed with him because of Henry while secretly talking to Mary and David about her situation.they told her that Emma was now thirteen and already she wanted to change her name, what they forgot to mention was how she felt that she didn't belong,that reminded them of Regina.as they were dealing with a struggling teenager and their own beliefs of doing the right thing ,they realize that Regina had a point, she was their friends, if they could be accepting of Regina, then no matter what Emma wanted to be , they would be accepting of her as well.  they wanted to see their friend again but moving from state to state wasn't easy, they wanted to comfort Regina the best that they could, but they weren't around. So a few years later David decided to surprise her at her front door, she was happy to see him but he was confused  seeing her for the first time not as Reginald but as Regina his new best friend

“Hi am looking for Regina”

He nervously exclaimed, staring at the women in front of her who was now smiling brightly

He smiled at her continuing

“ I must have the wrong address”

Sorry to disturb you” 

He turned walking away when Regina's sultry voice stopped him, she ran to him

“David it's me”

David stopped in his tracks turning around amazed to see what his friend transformed into

“Regino..”

He stopped himself, scrolling himself nope it's Regina, get used to it, he shook his head

“Regina…”

Running to her taking her into a hug

“My God you are beautiful”

“Hey there hot stuff what would your wife think”

She smiled into the hug before pulling away taking his face between her hands

“She's going to love you even more

I can't wait till she sees you”

He gave her a hug trying to catch up with old times and meeting Henry who was now two when a pissed Robin showed up hungover

“ I knew it, Who the fuck is this”

He was too drunk to realize that it was his old friend David. David stood up

“Nice to see you too Robine or should I call you Robin now”

Leaving him clueless

“ who the fuck are you”

Afraid that things might escalate quickly, Regina came closer to him trying to appease him

“Robin it's David "

But Robin wasn't buying it, he was so far gone that he continue verbally attacking Regina. Coming closer to her

“Are you fucking my girl, that's all Everyone seems to do lately but I bet they would fuck off knowing that she used to have a dick between her legs”

“Robin”

Shouted Regina and Robin swing on Regina so fast, his hand making contact with her face pushing her backward she stumbles on to the coffee table, David stood up pushing Robin around slamming him on the wall

“So you want you to want to  beat on women eh  
How the fuck does that feel”

He repeatedly punched Robin in the face.  
it must have been a few minutes in when she heard Regina screaming and pleading with him to stop

“Asshole”

He moved away watching Robin crumble on the floor

“You shouldn't because she lets you hit her,

She's a fighter always has been since a kid, you know she'd put you in a hospital she'd never resist but she still loves you”

Robin tried gaining his composure

“What the fuck do you know”

Regina stood near David hearing the hate in Robin's voice

When his eyes meet hers he held his hand to hers 

“Come here whore, know your place”

That was the last straw for Regina, she had years of restraint because she loved Robin but right now she wanted to kill him. 

“I will fucking kill you”

She ran punching him on the face followed by David trying to hold her back

“He's not worth it”

He screamed,

Turning to see Robin on his knees once more

“You are coming with me and am taking the kid”

Robin knew that this was truly David, he always protected Regina, in fact, he was the only one that could place Regina's mind at ease. Shaking to his core he replied

“You are not taking my baby”

David looked a bruise and battered Robin replying

“Oh great now you've lost your balls 

What took you so long anyway”

David wasn't buying it, so he  looked  at Regina

“Please Regina not my baby”

“Your baby, you know how many times I felt for that. Henry would never be yours ”

David agrees with Regina

“You need to be locked up, 

you don't deserve to breathe the same air as him in fact as an MP on official business,

You have the right to remain silent”

David took his cuffs out placing them on Robin

“What no please no”

Robin plead with his former friend now turned enemy

“You had three years buddy, my hears are shuts and am definitely putting you away for a while”

Robin was now fighting with the cuffs on

“Get your fucking hand off me”

Now making threats

“You'll pay for this you slut you hear me you can't, 

you have no idea who I know you'll both pay for this”

David wasn't listening, he turned around seeing Henry in the hallways

“Mommy”

Regina ran to her son side

“It's ok”

“Take him upstairs”

Shouted David, and Regina took him into her arms. Meanwhile, Robin was still cursing under his breath 

“Stay away from my fucking kid

You'll never be his mother”

David slam him against the wall 

“Oops sorry now keep your fucking mouth shut before you have another accident”.

That's the last thing that Regina heard of David and Robin.when they met again, Robin was deemed unfit by the law and that he would never see Henry again, he had lived in prison for abuse, conspiracy and attempted murder of an officer. They were right to worry about him behind bars, he managed to have to marry discharged of her duty's as an officer in exchange for a favor with a  mobster he affiliated himself with, when he didn't pay up, he got himself and David's life in jeopardy. This time David didn't get away so easily, he died a hero protecting his family and his best friend. Regina blamed herself ever since she tried her best making it up to marry and Emma. She moved them back home where it all started offering Mary a job in hope to look out for Emma's future, now she couldn't keep her legs close. Remembering David, she layed in bed whispering to herself

“ I shouldn't but I did”

She was referring to kissing Emma, why did she even kissed her back. Emma was the first person that had such effect on her, She was so young and reminded her of David. She wanted to wait for Emma, even for herself to see if she was ready to love again.

“Love again,” she thought what was she saying, even if Emma was eighteen, Regina was fifteen years older then Emma, she was just a child, she had her whole life in front of her. She desperately wanted Emma to choose her that she was getting picky about it. months after months now they passed each other on the hallway as strangers, the look that Emma had for her several times when they stood near each other faded away every day. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep every night because Waiting for Emma to mature was killing her. she had a school to run, she had a child that depended on her, but affairs of the hearts never took a hold on her as Emma did. All she had to do was wait a little bit longer


	10. Girlfriend trouble

Regina decided to meet with marrying several times during lunch hours at her house, after school hoping to catch up with old times or maybe hoping to hear tales of Emma's early upbringing, but Emma wanted nothing to do with her. she'd say hi and run off somewhere either with ruby or with belle,   After a while Regina convinced herself that she wasn't going to see marry but rather to see Emma even if she didn't want to see her, she wanted to know everything about Emma in hope that she can get closer to her . It was the first time she came in contact with someone after Robin, she'd dreamed of the blonde beauty every chance she had, ever since she turned her away from her. Regina realized that Emma brought her to her knees, for a month now She would dream of the day she'd tell Emma the truth about her life, but every day remains the same, Emma wouldn't acknowledge her with her silent treatments and hostility toward belle. Poor Belle, she thought “she was just protecting me”  
Regina knew that she was great at getting what she wanted from others, after all, she'd run a school and there were always eyes on her waiting for her downfall. If she ever made one miscalculated move, the people above her would hear about it and she would lose her job, and all that her father ever worked for. Emma wasn't one of her conquests, she was the child of her best friend and the only family she had that accepted her in her transition. She was so conflicted on doing the right thing that she decided to honor David's wishes to protect Emma the best that she could, the best way to do that was to turn her away from her. She knew there was a strong connection between them and maybe with time it would change or remained the same, she had so  many questions that she couldn't answer so She decided to make Emma wait until it was time to love again, until she thought it was the right  thing to do .with Emma she wanted to start over in life because she was changing her,  
she wasn't even sure if Emma knew how to love but she could already feel that This was going to be hurtful to the both of them. she didn't want to hurt Emma, even if she wanted to be in Emma's life she had to go trough marry first. She wanted to reunite with her oldest friend and be accepted for the choice that she was about to make, she made a mistake with Robin but she wasn't about to make another with Emma. That night like any other nights, She cried her self to sleep into the next morning hoping that tomorrow will be a better day. She hoped as always, but every day was still the same, nothing changed. It was now graduation day, She past Emma several time during the day but Emma was ever so relentless. She came up with the idea that marries should plan that Emma would invite her friends over for dinner celebrating and afterward they could head out to a club leaving those young adults to be themselves. mary had to adjust to the idea that Emma enlisted to follow her father's footsteps into the army

“Hi principal mills”

Exclaimed Killian and Graham

“Hello principal mills”

Exclaimed belle but Emma shook her head in her direction Moving on with Belle and her new found friends, When they were far away from Regina's reach

“Would you guys stop kissing ass

Where out of her air ”

Belle never heard Emma spoke so strongly about Regina, she knew how difficult Regina could be but nevertheless she was still her sister. Frustrated she Replied

“What's your problem”

Emma didn't care how insensitive she was, she wanted Regina out of her hair. Ever since their encounter she was always at her house, watching movies, taking ruby and her mother's to girls night or girls trip, she gets that Regina was her mother's  best friend but by now she was sick of it.emma moved closer to Belle's personal space

“Exactly what I said”

She came close to her hear leaning her hand on the wall in a whisper

“you don't like it

You know where the door is”

Killian and Graham watched the exchange intensified between the two. Killian bet to him that they were probably sleeping with each other because over the past few months those look that they were given each other now started.

Emma then pulled back slowly stopping near her cheeks, as if she was about to kiss her, but instead she pressed her lips together making a kissing sound. Frustrated belle pushed on her shoulder, pushing her away replying

“You're sick"

Emma nodded in Killian direction and August smiling

“ precious good girl here should Get a life ”

Emma replied with such distaste before continuing in her path, and Belle followed behind her pushing her against the wall

“What the hell”

Replied a stunned Emma at Belle's display but Belle didn't want to resolve Emma's tantrum with words any longer, she didn't bother to reply because she was at her boiling point. her fist was now making contact with Emma's face, seeing that her best friend was out of control Killian rushed to Belle's side pushing her away instantly while August rushed to Emma's side

“What the fuck is Wong with you”

Was all Emma could say struggling to break free from August, she has been in fights before but she never expected her new best friend to throw the first punch, and maybe just maybe she did go too far.

belle was always quick to pick up on someone intentions, between the four of them Killian and August had an idea that Belle knew how Emma felt about Regina. They also had no idea that Emma had a secret on belle as well, A few months back Emma's attitude changed, her flirtatious nature became a pressing matter between the group, they had to find her a love interest soon if they wanted to tame the beast.

Belle was closer to Emma, she knew what type of girl she was into, so she paired up with ruby in hope that Emma would finally be at peace with demons but nothing changed. Emma was relentless, nothing and no one was ever good enough for her and every chance she got she continuously attacked Regina in front of her friends. belle thought she hated authority figures by choice but she also knew that Emma was hidden something between them, she stops trying to resonate with Emma and became more protective of Regina. She was the little sister but no one knew of Regina's secrets except for the family, after Robin's debargo they were to keep it between them. Regina's family finally accepted her for who she was, Henry was now their pride and joy and the center of all their attention. When the Mills adopted belle, Regina was the sister that she could ever ask for, always protecting her from arms and encouraging her to do her best.  belle felt truly happy for the first time in her life with the family she finally dreamed of, she vows to protect Regina with all her might.

Out of the living rooms, Regina and marry came rushing into the room

“Hey what's wrong”

Exclaimed Emma's mother

Killian let go of belle as August let go of Emma as well

“We're good “

Exclaimed Emma and belle at the same time

“We thought we heard you guys fighting”

Replied Regina trying to understand belle and her friends, Belle took Regina into a hug replying

“No, we're good"

Emma's mom wasn't sure if her daughter was telling the truth , because she noticed a bruise on Emma's cheeks.

“What happened to your face”

Marry slightly touched her daughter's cheek waiting in on an explanation when Belle spoke again

“Well we were playing and I said something stupid, she nudged me and I pushed back and she felt “

Belle looked in Emma's direction for help collaborating her story and Emma replied freely

“and whatever you heard was belle helping me up ”

Knowing Emma's temper, her story seemed unconvincing to her mother, she shook her head replaying what she heard in the next room when Emma took her into a hug

“I was pissed “ 

then she moved next to belle on Regina's side taking her into a hug

“but am fine”

That placed her mother at ease

“ well Dinner is served”

Exclaimed marry

They all made their way into the dining room to eat and nearly an hour later, No one engaged each other. No one seems to point out the fact of regina's drinking habits except for belle as usual. She was sitting next to Regina so when Regina reach for what seems  to be her thenth glass of wine, she nudged her under the table with her leg causing a loud thud which causes Regina to wince in pain.with all eyes on her Belle quickly played it out as her fault replying

“Sorry moved my leg too fast”

Belle was the first to break the awkward silence in the room, followed by

“Dinner was amazing Thank you, Mrs. Nolan”

Then came in Graham and Killian praise of their dinner

“Thank you

Amazing”

“Thanks, mom

I'll help clean up before we go out”

Exclaimed Emma,

“Don't worry enjoy your night with your friends, we are going to take care of it

won't we Regina”

“Yes”

Replied Regina trying to stand up with droopy eyelids that she could barely keep open, she quickly realized that she was failing miserably.tonight was not one that she could control, because she was losing it. she was lost for a while, to be honest, but mostly with herself. She heard Emma backslashed to belle in the room earlier and it broke her. She finally had sometimes sitting in the same room as Emma in months But Emma had grown to hate her.

She Walked toward Emma picking up her plate when suddenly she stopped in her track dropping it alarming their guest.

“Marry am..I…”

Then she collapses on the floor near Emma

“Regina”

Belle and Emma exclaimed rushing to her side.

Marry never heard Emma so worried, let alone heard her daughter calling her best friend anything other than the principal. She quickly reassured her rushing to them on The floor exclaiming

“Help me pick her up to the living room”

Emma quickly picked up Regina's lower back sitting her up, while belle picked up her arm picking her up so marry could fully support her

“Let me help”

Exclaimed Emma getting Regina's arm placing it around her neck, now they were dragging Regina to the living room

“Oooft she's heavy for such a small lady”

Realizing Emma's statement, marry wasn't ready to tell Emma the truth about Regina nor wasn't she sure that Emma would pick up on it, so she  panicked replying

“She’s passed out that's explainable”

Emma didn't realize what she said for her mother to come out as defensive of Regina, so she gently know her head reaching the couch, they played Regina gently on her back and Emma reach for a cushion lifting her head gently placing it underneath supporting her. Marry checked her watched seeing how late it was, the kids were supposed to go out after dinner but given Regina's current state, she decided to make any decisions that Regina would have done if she was in her state

“ it's getting late Belle do you want to go home or you can stay the night until she gets better”

“Can I wait a few minutes, if she doesn't get better I'll stay”

“Ok and what about you guys did you want me to drive you home”

Emma forgot that Killian and Graham were behind them, she was so focused on Regina's well being that nothing else mattered 

“ Sorry Guys I can drive you”

“Killian lives a few blocks away and is not too far we can walk”

Replied Graham giving Emma a hug

“We don't ship out till a month, we have time"

“We what do you mean”

replied marry

Emma didn't plan on going to college instead she got into the military like her father, she was waiting on the best moment to tell her mother but now she was running out of time.

“Mom  I'll be back”

Emma avoided her mothers question taking her friend's hand heading toward the door, once they were out. She squeezed Graham hands  enough to break them

“You stupid fuck

I haven't told her, you can't keep a secret worth shit”

“Am sorry “

he quickly replied

Emma realizes that she had to stop running and eventually she had to tell her mother. she only had a month, she lost one parent, she wasn't about to lose another. Pinching the bridge of her nose

“Am sorry 

go home am just frustrated”

“I'll see you later “

Exclaimed Killian

Emma went inside to her mother, as soon as she entered the house, her mother questioned

“What do you mean ship out?”

“Mom please let's not fight”

“Emma”

“Mom don't push it”

“What choice do I have you won't answer me”

Emma could hear the plea in her mother's voice but she didn't care, she didn't want to tell her not until tomorrow right now all she could think of was Regina. Thinking of Regina got her upset

“Fine mom why don't you go and ask ruby since you guys are so close with each other”

She was attacking her mother instead of channeling her anger into her drawing or the violent video games that her father purchased before his passing. Ruby was emmas coping mechanism along with God of war for the past couple of years, nowadays she was growing out of her old habits but she didn't mean to make her mother cry

“Emma”

Cried Her mother hurt by Emma's harsh words, with tears falling down her cheek, she knew she had feelings for Emma's friends but she didn't know what they were. She decided to keep it hidden for months but Emma was a clever girl, she couldn't lie to her any longer

“Emma am sorry”

“We're you sorry when  you and dad locked me up because ruby was my everything and you are taking her away from me

What am I supposed to do”

“now Emma “

She moved closer to her

“ please tell me where you are going”

Emma took her into a hug

“Please mom I'll tell you tomorrow”

“Ok”

Belle watch the exchange between mother and daughter from afar replying

“You know you guys are not that bad"

They broke free from each other

“Well belle you can have the guest room with Regina or you can stay with Emma what do you think"

“Only if it's ok with you Emma”

She replied

“It's your house I wouldn't like to impose”

Emma moved closer to her placing her arm around her shoulder

“Of course you can stay with me”

Seeing that everything was settled between the girls marry  moved closer to Regina

“Good I will need your help getting her upstairs”

They nodded to each other, then Emma and belle held Regina's harm, while her mother held her legs and they made their way upstairs, and once there they laid her gently on the bed.

“Emma you can show belle around, I'll get Regina ready”

“Ok”

They went into Emma's bedroom, Emma lent belle one of her nightgown and offered her one of her spared toothbrush. She took it and after getting ready, she sat on the bed

“Am sorry”

Pointing to her swollen cheeks, then continued

“For that”

“It's ok  what are friends for”

“ really am sorry”

Emma sat next to her pulling the covers settling in

“Besides I deserved it for a while”

“Well am sorry”

“You said that already”

“I mean you love her and am sorry”

“Her”

Emma wasn't sure if the conversation changed from her to Regina so she decided to play it off

“You said her”

“Yeah Regina"

Emma was still playing confident, she blinks confuse at Belle's statement and belle replied

“ the gooey eyes that wouldn't stop for months

The light behind your eyes when she entered a room, You  really want to play dumb right now”

Was Emma that easy to read, she tried covering her lie replying

“Belle whatever you think you saw, was out of respect 

She is my mother's best friend”

“Stop playing around or Am going to slap you back into next Tuesday

She's my sister “

Well, there was no way out of this, belle was pushing Emma to acknowledge her feelings for Regina. She was backed into a corner with no were to run

“Emma don't lie to me, you lied to your mother and that wasn't cool, don't lie to yourself”

Belle was full steam ahead closer to Emma's personal space hoping to make her see reason when Emma admitted her feelings for Regina she couldn't believe her ear

“I do”

She heard coming from Emma 

“What was that”

She replied 

“I do and I don't know what to do, she's amazing, she wants commitment and maturity and am just a screw up”

“You guys are both idiots”

“Really am opening up to you and your making fun of me”

“She said the same thing about you”

“She talked about me”

“Oh yeah, she wouldn't shut up for months about how you changed, about how she thinks you hated her,  am pretty sure she drinks  herself to death tonight, you drove her to be an alcoholic, all because of you,

she wanted to tell you the truth you know”

“About her transition”

“Wait how did you….”

Belle wasn't sure how Emma knew of her sister's Transition, she tried hidden it for years, she shook her head instead of admitting the truth to Emma replying

“nope not meddling ever again, in fact, she's in the next room I say you make it up to her

You want her to know how you feel 

Well just tell her and am going to sleep”

She pulled the cover further turning on her side,

“Am sorry belle” 

“Ahh for what”

“For threatening to out your secret”

when they were fighting earlier, Emma almost slipped out that belle was sleeping with the superintendent of Mills high Mr. Gold. A few years back when gold took romantic advances toward Regina and she refused him, he threatened to either expose or fire her once he finds out of her transition. Belle didn't know what else to do to protect her family, she seduced him then later blackmailed him if he ever came near Regina again. She never stopped seeing him in the hope he wouldn't slip from his part of the deal, but now she was definitely falling for him. Emma Discovered the two kissing each other near the library one day. she was shocked but now she understood why Belle was always volunteering after school, now she knew why belle always wanted to stay later after they hang out. later that day she confronted her but Belle had nothing to say, and this went on for the rest of the year. belle realized that gold kept his job and so did Regina because Emma loved his sister, she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop because she didn't know if she should trust Emma. Until today, she never knew how trustworthy Emma was because of their friendship.

“Don't worry about it

I will do anything to protect Regina, I just didn't expect to fall in love with someone older than me”

“and am sorry for that”

“Thank you for not telling Regina”

“Eventually she will find out and shell be mad at me so you have to tell her “

Belle was so lost in thought that she froze,  Emma places her hand on belle bringing her back to her senses

“soon”

She shook her head and Emma Emma understood, she then ran to her desk picking up a piece of paper writing Regina a quick letter and instead of signing it with her name, she decided to put her artful skill at work drawing a precious rose signing it 

Yours truly….. the rebel

She went to Belle's side 

Kissing her forehead

“I will be right back”

She walked in the hallway debating if she should knock but instead she turned the knob seeing that the door wasn't locked, she entered confidently seeing Regina laying on her side, she kissed her cheeks breathing in her essence

“sleep well beautiful”

Pulling back kneeling in front of her, she gently stroked her air, pulling the cover further

“You smell wonderful”  
placing the letter on the night Stand with Regina's name in red, she whispered  
“ I think I love you”  
She couldn't help herself to place a soft kiss upon the luscious lips tempting her, not realizing that Regina's eyelids flustered, trying to open themselves, she pulled back once more studying her features  
"God I love you Regina”   
she hoped Regina didn't hear her, so she panicked exiting the room quickly joining belle across the hall.


	11. Second chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just say that I didn't warn you the past nine chapters and am not going to start now😋
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy

The next morning Regina's head was ringing, she woke up trying to understand where she was, she looked around for clues as she noticed a note with her name on it.  suddenly, she remembered briefly passing out, she remembered Emma kissing her, she remembered it all.

“Maybe it was a dream

the weirdest dream but still a dream”

She reassures herself when she opened the perfectly fold piece of paper and begin reading it's content, she was speechless.

Dear Regina,

The light in my heart shines brighter for you every day,

Am sorry that I wasn't able to tell you sooner, And am sorry that I gave you such heartache over the past few months.

I love you, Regina.

Regina's heart skipped a beat, she looked around once more remembering that soft and angelic voice that whispered promises of love to her. 

“Maybe it wasn't a dream”

She brought her fingers to her lips

“Emma"  
Staring at Emma's word once more

I love you and I was Scared to admit it, 

I have always been in love with you.

“It wasn't a dream at all”

she exclaimed, she was at the marry's house and the only explanation was that Emma was Expressing her feelings to her. She was scared, but now she knew that Emma didn't hate her. She had to fight so many urges, on one hand, she wanted to find Emma and kiss her endlessly, but on the other; marry was probably downstairs wondering if whatever happened last night would become a problem for her best friend. She had to find a way of telling her the truth, She wanted to keep her feelings at Bay, or fight to keep whatever she felt for Emma a secret. now staring at Emma's note it was becoming harder by the minute, She stared at Emma's note finishing it

Next month I will be leaving this town, my mother doesn't know yet but I hope she will be proud of me. You are the first to know besides my friends because am following my father's footstep and joining the military. I hope you would be proud of me as well, seeing that I won't be the same brat that mother made you think of me. If that's even how you think of me, I won't go any further.

I also wanted to let you know that I've matured over the past few months, Just know that you are the most precious thing to be worth fighting for, you have changed me Regina in so many ways so I wanted to thank you; because I don't know how to love very well, Besides ruby and my parents, I have lost my ways.

Thank you for helping me find it.

Just know that Before I leave, I will make it up to you, that is if you will still have me,

Sincerely yours…….

The Rebel❤

Regina jumped off the bed rushing to the mirror in front of her, seeing that she was still in last night attired she rushed to the bathroom fixing her hair then exited the room. Descending the stairs, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she wanted to leave but right when she turned the knob marry stopped her

“Don't you dare”

“What?? Why??”

If marry knew why she was leaving, she would of let her go, she places her fear out of her mind continuing 

“You've been so good to me, I have to go”

“Not before breakfast”

Replied marry holding on to Regina's arm, she places her hand into hers

“Ahh breakfast is that all”

“And belle”

Regina completely forgot about belle seeing her Standing around the corner in what seems to be Emma's nightgown

“Belle am so sorry what Happened”

“Too much to drinks perhaps but it's ok Mrs. Nolan and Emma took care of us”

“You do know am older than you

you don't have to see me like this”

Belle came closer taking her into a hug

“There's a first time for everything

Don't worry about it”

Pulling out of their embrace Regina notice Emma approaching them, she couldn't help herself but notice the nightgown that she was wearing.

the way the black fabric Cling to Emma's body made it impossible for Regina to resist temptation, she was tempted to seduce Emma in front of her mother, which would be a bold move even from her

“Hello, reg…

I mean principal”

That angelic voice wasn't helping either, Emma looked So effortless facing her that she had affirmation of her love. She felt her aura surrounding the room, This was proof enough that she needed to be out of this house as soon as possible but her eyes betrayed her.

She skimmed over emmas legs which were showing, making her heart beat out of her chest faster then shed ever felt. she then made her way up noticing Emma's tone arms, before directing her attention slowly to her breast and finally gazing into deep green eyes.

“Hi”

 a crimson flushed face stared in amusement of her display 

“Emma honey cover up in front of our guest”

Her mother intervene just in time,

Realizing that they weren't alone Emma nodded at her mothers request retrieving her robe covering herself.

“I was hot while making you guys breakfast sorry”

Emma proceeds to the kitchen preparing the table. Marry took Emma into a hug kissing her cheek

“Thank you, dear daughter”

“I'll be right back belle can I borrow you for a minute”

Exclaimed Regina

Belle followed Regina upstairs without saying a single word when they reached the bathroom, she was surprised when Regina slam the door with force.

“ that's your best friend house 

You're getting a little too comfortable”

Regina locked the door behind her and rushed to belle on the other side pinning her against the walls 

“What the hell did you tell her”

“The truth”

“Really belle that's between us”

Belle pushed Regina out the way, walking to the sink

“ by the way you're welcome

I saw your eye fucking her across the room “

“Belle”

“Nope “

Shaking her head

“that's better than your plan of drinking yourself hoping that she'll come to her senses”

“But you didn't have to tell her about my transition”

“I didn't tell her

she already knew and she still loved you

Shes just scared”

“Belle how did she know”

“How about you man up and tell her mom”

That was the most shocking thing to come from belles, Regina was still debating if it was the best idea to tell marry how she felt about Emma before she goes any further. at the moment, she was in her thoughts, she wasn't moving, she also didn't answer belle. Belle placed her hand on her shoulders

“ Your best friend”

Regina looked to the ceiling as if it would give her the answer and the help that she needs

“I can't”

“What's the worst that could happen”

“I can't belle, she's here because of me

She lost her father because of me”

Belle held her sister by her cheek

“You don't know that

You have to try to know you've failed but it's up to you to never give up”

“How did you become so wise”

“I have a great teacher”

They took each other into a hug, hen belle spoke again, she pulls back wiping reginas tear away

“ she's the best sister I could ever ask for”

Regina found the courage she needed, she took belles hand and they went downstairs trying to resume their morning. Regina couldn't sit with her best friend and pretend any longer, instead of enjoying breakfast, she jumped off the table running once again to the door.

Marry didn't understand why Regina was so jumpy lately, she followed her friend

“Why are you leaving at the worst possible time”

Regina didn't answer, she held on to the door trembling. 

“Regina are you OK”

A shocked marry asked placing her hand on Regina

“No”

Regina shook her head avoiding marry's gaze

“ no am not”

Marry pulled Regina closer to her

“Alright what's her name”

Regina felt guilty as usual, she was now crying. she tries hidden who she was thinking about, but marry was a living lie detector. she glanced in Emma's direction without saying a single word and that's when it hits marry

“You've got to be fucking kidding me”

She drops Regina's hand walking across the corner holding her head

“Marry i..”

She begins trying to reach her friend, 

“Don't you dare touch me”

Pulling away from Regina

“Why Regina, why her”

“I didn't do anything snow”

“Don't call me that knowing that am upset with you”

“I know, and am sorry”

“Are you really gina

Does she know you killed her dad”

“Mom”

Emma appeared out of the shadows in disbelief

“What do you mean mom”

“Sweetheart, you weren't s supposed to hear that”

Marry walked to Emma opened arms in hope that she would just fall into them and let her comfort her, but Emma remains shocked. She made it to her mother's harm when a broken Regina spoke

“Am sorry Emma”

seeing the damage shed cause Emma's family

“I wanted to explain”

“Explain …”

Emma moved closer to Regina's personal space

“that you killed my dad”

She turned to her mother

“and you invited her into  our home 

really mom “

“Emma its not like that, we needed closure”

Replied Regina

“Sweetheart am so sorry”

Finished her mother. Regina saw that look in emmas eyes again, she knew that She opened the round that was healing from years ago.this was the same look Emma had months ago, so she ran to the door

Never looking back

“Am sorry”

Belle looked at Emma in pain

“  I have to go”

emma shook her head acknowledging her friend with tears in her eyes, she watched belle out the door following Regina.

That day marry Sat Emma down explain to her why she was so protective of Emma, and why Regina was so defensive when it came to her family. She needed to be alone to process her feelings, she didn't know what to do, so she 

called ruby.

“Emma hi”

“did you know”

Emma was crying on the other line. ruby didn't know what happened on her absence, she left the Nolan's since January. She told Emma to call her if she needed any advise, but she didn't know what was wrong so she asked

“Emma  are you crying 

what's wrong”

“ stop changing the subject

Did you know”

“Emma I don't know what's wrong or what we are talking about 

so why don't we start there first

What's wrong”

“Ruby you are lying because everyone is lying to me 

That's what's wrong”

“Emma I've left because that's what your mother wanted, and that's what's best for you, but I have never lied to you”

“You really didn't know about Regina”

“What about her”

“Asides from her transitions are there any other secrets that you’ve kept from me”

“Emma what happened”

emma believed that her best friend wasn't lying to her, Ruby had no idea what transpired last night. Even if her mother started trusting ruby, there was still some lines she would never cross. Either she was too proud or too embarrassed to tell her, Emma sigh on the other line taking a deep breath and started explaining what her mother told her last night. After an hour of explaining and crying over Regina, Ruby wanted to be there with Emma, she wanted to take her into her arms, reassuring her that everything will be OK but the only thing she could say was  

“ Am sorry Emma

am so sorry”

“The crazy thing is ruby I love her”

“When did this happened”

“Ruby pay attention last nite”

“ I mean when did you know you loved her”

“uhm. last nite”

“Ohh....”

The line went quiet for a moment

“Ruby”

exclaimed Emma but she Didn't  answer, so Emma tried again

“Ruby”

Ruby hello”

Still no answer from a shocked ruby

“Sorry am still processing”

She finally replied

“So what do I do”

“You just found out that you loved someone and you are asking me”

“I don't know what to do

“My mom was clearly upset when she thought I might have feelings for Regina”

“The thing is, does Regina feels the same about you”

“Well I don't know, we stared each other intensely this morning for fifteen minutes

I think she likes me otherwise she wouldn't have left so fast”

“You didn't tell me that”

“OK well I was seducing her “

“You did what”

“A little”

“Emma in front of your mother”

“I don't think she noticed”

“Really it's your mother”

“She doesn't know I like older  women then again she told me to cover up

I don't think shit….”

At her own statement, Emma realized that maybe her mother noticed her advances toward Regina, panicking

“Shit ruby she knows”

“I don't want no part of this”

“Ruby you gotta help me”

“Really Emma”

“It's your fault you gotta help me”

“ not falling for it's your fault crap

Am getting too old for this shit“

“ but It is”

emma quickly replied.

her mind was racing, if she wasn't careful they would have to lock her up. She started talking to herself, finding a reason why her life came to this

“ I was fine without a sex life, well a love life.

anyway, the point is, you showed up telling me that I have to change and now I have.

I couldn't have fallen for a good girl my age, it had to be Regina”

“Are you talking  to yourself”

“Ruby am losing it

My mom’s going to lose it, ill probably never be with Regina now she's so much older than me”

“ she's a little older than me but  She's not that old”

“How old”

“Emma first of all talk to your mom, she loves you and Regina friendship means the world to her. Let me do the rest”

“So you will help me”

“Don't push it, I'll see what I can do”

“I'll text you later”

Then the line went dead, thirty minutes later, her phone rang with a text message from ruby reading

“She's 33”

Emma quickly did the math replying

“So she's 15 years older

Ruby, you are a lifesaver”

Emma was very optimistic at this point

“Don't thank me yet”

Followed by another text

“Talk to your mom yet”

“I said I will, didn't mean that soon”

“Well you better hurry up before she changed her mind”

“Ruby what did you do”

“Talk to her NOW”

Emma ran downstairs looking for her mom

“Mom”

She screams reaching the steps but she received No answer

“Mom where are you”

She tried again, her mom was outside thinking of the events that occurred earlier, she opened the patio doors

“Right here Emma”

“Hi mom”

Her mother smiled

“I guess we need to talk”


	12. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping by to say hi,  
> Now my friends "part two"  
> And enough said carry on😋

Mom”

uncertain of her mother reaction, Emma placed her hands along her mother's arm moving her to take a seat. her mother stood still, defiant of her daughter and stubborn as ever, now Emma could definitely see where she has it from, so she shook her head taking her own seat

“look am sorry for what am about to say but…”

Her mother cuts her off, armed crossed

“do you love her”

“Mom”

“Regina do you love her”

Emma pointed to the chair next to her

“Mom let me explain”

“Where did I go wrong”

Shedding tears that she held for too long, she took a seat near Emma

“What did we do wrong”

“Mom you didn't do anything wrong

I did and am sorry I can't help it”

She took her mother's hand into her own

“You are the best mother ever

And am sorry but

Nothing happened between me and Regina”

“Emma am sorry, I should have told you about her”

She took her hand out her daughter

“I stole your dads best friend away from him and am doing the same to you with ruby

I understand why you were always acting out”

“Acting out is that what you thought, all those years ago”

Marry stood up

“I don't know, you weren't talking to us”

“I needed help”

Emma shouted from her seat 

“I needed help mom and I didn't know how to ask for it,  
I was figuring out who I was and what all those feelings meant but dad wasn't around. No offense but  
I was stuck with you”

“You hated me, Emma you were everything to me and at fourteen you were a meanie demon child, I couldn't take it”

“And dad would come home and every single night you would fight about me, I couldn't take it anymore, so I shut down and I didn't care”

Emma went back to when her parents wanted to understand her, she remembered all the agony and pain she'd endured and at that moment she decided she wouldn't hold back any longer

“  I swear there's something wrong with me because I love Regina”

“That's not your job to care about us, we were your parents. Nothing is wrong with you to love who you love, you just had to be honest with me”

Marry took a seat near Emma

“Am never going to be OK with this”

“I know mom but nothing happened”

“Oh really did you kissed her yet”

A guilty Emma smiled shyly, before coming to her senses

“Mom”

“You didn't give me any details with ruby that's the least you could do”

“Mom ”

“You're eighteen and It's time I treat you like it”

“What did Ruby do to you”

“Well for once she did what you couldn't do,

she told me the truth “

She came closer to Emma whispering

“and I mean everything”

A distraught  Emma stared at her mother

“Everything “

Still shocked by her mother revelation, ruby couldn't keep her mouth shut, she desperately wanted her mother's approval that she snitched   
'fuck ruby' she thought

“am going to kill her”

“Oh trust me

we will

want to help me hide the body by the way “

“Mom”

“You know she's still a virgin right”

Emma knew that ruby wasn't a saint, so her mother could have been referring to Regina from her statement. She imagines herself alone with Regina then replied

“Mom”

“Since everything is out there

What are you going to do”

“Are you OK”

“No, but I have no choice, better you then another robin incident”

“Mom am scared”

“If you love her so much

You better not screw this up because am planning a wedding in my head”

Emma never saw her mother so worked up over Regina so she asked

“Who are you right now”

But she was still lost in her own thoughts

“after college that is”

“Unbelievable”

Emma stood up ready to end their conversation and her mother stood stopping her

“Am kidding”

She took her into a hug

“ so whatever you want sweetie

Am o.k

I'll have to be for you”

She pulled back from the hug when Emma asked

“Could you tell me what else she likes”

“Flowers and a lot of your natural charms”

She replied running her hand to Emma's hair

“she thinks am still mad at her and I was for years, for years we moved away, I was alone when she met Robin, I should have been happy for her but I was jealous, she was my friend and yet she held so much from me , but when we found out I was pregnant I couldn't be happier. I wanted her to be a part of our lives but it wasn't mean to be, she was going through something's and we had you. Afterwards, we found out of her transition I was still mad but it made sense why I liked her so much. Through her I saw you, the circumstances were different but you both mean so much to me, if you will be happy with each other, I can't”

Marry tried holding in her tears but she caved in

“I won't deny you this”

“Mom its OK”

Emma took her into a hug, she slides her hand rubbing her back

“Gosh am a mess”

“No, you're my mom”

Breaking the contact,

“I don't believe in second chances but apparently you are hers, who am I to intervene” 

they smiled at each other

“Now if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to impress”

Emma smiled brighter than ever, turning away, she ran toward the stairs

“Use protection”

Emma stopped in her track

“Mom”

“Sorry habits with her”

“ well You've said enough”

Continuing to her task

“Go get her”

Her mother screamed out of her lungs, knowing too well that this was going to be fun taunting Emma and Regina.emma ignored her mother going into her room planning on wooing Regina, she told herself that she should go see her in hope that Regina would open up to her. She had so many things to tell Regina but first, she had to make it past her doorstep. She picked up her keys and headed for her car, she remembered her mother telling her how Regina loved flowers, so on her way to Regina she stopped buying her roses. She smiled at the thought of seeing Regina again and back to her car, five minutes later she parked at Regina's, she got out of the car and knocked on the door, there was no answer, so she tried again and this time Regina opened the door in nothing but her bra and underwear.

“Hi- eh hi…”

Said a  babbling Emma, those legs were tempting Emma, those eyes were mesmerizing, which made her body shivered with needs. Regina stood in front of Emma for so long that she forgot that she was not at all together, in a panicked she screamed

“ ahh Emma”

then quickly shuts the door in front of her. Emma remained in her spot in disbelief

“Wow what just happened”

A few minutes later Regina opened the door covered in a black robe

“Hi sorry about that”

“Do you always open the door looking like that”

“There's no one for about three miles from here if there is I brought that property”

“No need to be so defensive”

“Please come in”

She walked in and once there, she proceeded to give her the gifts she brought in hope that they would be reconciled

“These are for you”

She said handing Regina her roses

“And this”

She handed her a plush stuffed animal

“ a bear is cute”

Regina held the stuffed animal closer to her heart

“And off course... this”

Regina didn't think she had a chance with Emma after her earlier display, she looked at the folded envelope in front of her

“What is this “

“open it”

Emma pleaded with her, but she didn't seem convinced and Emma asked again

“Please”

Regina opened the envelope and there was a picture of the prettiest garden shed ever seen, Emma had drawn something so amazing and it was only for her. She only found out yesterday the skills that Emma possess, she expressed her emotions through her drawings and they were beautiful as she was. Regina shook her head out of her thoughts thinking how could she be so lucky, on one hand, she wanted to close off her feelings towards Emma because that's what she does best. instead of being caught off in the moment, she retracted her feeling and In an abstract rage she displayed the paper to Emma's face shouting

“What is this the garden of eve”

 Regina was so conflicted in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Emma's wide smile across her face  replying

“More like the garden of our hearts”

And Pointing to the two hearts entwined to each other

“ that is if you'll still have mine”

it was at this moment that Regina knew that she wanted nothing more than to be loved by Emma,

emma moved her hand closer to reach regina's own and Regina let down her wall.emma lean into Regina stealing a kiss and Regina closed her eyes breathing her essence. suddenly Regina took a step back

“What are you doing”

“Why are you panicking”

“What …”

Shaking her head, and pointing between them

“Emma this isn't ok”

Emma moved closer to Regina

“Regina we are not doing this again

I've told my mother how I feel about you”

“ and how do you feel”

“I love you Regina 

I’ve spent months dreaming about you and I love you ”

“You dream about me”

Emma placed her finger on reginas lip stopping her

“I love you”

tracing her lips with her fingers she continued

“I came here broken and ruby was all I had

My mother is all I have, they are my everything. I wanted to hate it here, but meeting you made it difficult. Then I met Belle and I have friends, and after throwing myself at you, I felt stupid, maybe I should have waited to tell you how I feel and maybe I shouldn't have taken you rejecting me so hard . I needed to mature, I needed to wait and I have and am sorry for taking it so hard and ignoring you ,am sorry for making you cry, I was just so upsets but I know I don't want to leave this town knowing that I will make the biggest mistake of my life because you are the most important thing in my life and now and forever no one will ever change that.”

Regina was in awe of Emma's word

“Do you mean that”

Emma smiled brightly at Regina giving her a quick peck

“Yes”

And Regina lean on kissing her back, when Emma's hand reach breast she panicked pushing Emma backward

“Emma wait

I know what we are doing it's just I've never “

She stopped trying to find her words but they never came, Emma wasn't sure what Regina was scared off especially when everything between them was out of the open, she places a strand of hair behind her ear

“Regina what is it”

"If were going any further, I've never done this before”

“what never been kissed before well I can tell you that you are a great kisser”

“Emma everything is a first for me from my transitions”

“So you've never even  played with yourself”

“Emma”

“I have to ask I mean you've never felt horny in a need to quench the heat between those thighs”

Emma softly kissed  her cheek in hope that Regina wouldn't comments, now descending to her neck

“A virgin sounds good to me”

“I mean am older isn't it a little creepy”

“No, you're a sweetheart to me don't worry about it”

As she removed Regina's robe displaying her undergarments, she stepped back

“God am lucky”

Seeing the disbelief in Regina's eyes she had an idea

“Show me the nearest mirror you have”

“Emma what does that”

“You'll see just show me”

Emma cuts her off and she did as ask leading Emma up the stairs to her bedroom, near her walked in the closet there was a door with a mirror on the other side

“There”

“Perfect”

Replied Emma turning Regina and facing her in front of the mirror. with Emma behind Regina, she started removing her bra. She slowly moved her straps kissing her neck whispering

“close your eyes”

Regina closed her eyes and emmas fingers  fought their way to her waist

“You are beautiful”

Regina was getting aroused, her breath was uneven so easily. Emma kept her hand on Regina's waist moving them on her sides, with Regina's bra straps falling on her shoulder she then faced Regina seeing that she did as told, she moved her hand lower in between Regina's tights rubbing that sensitive spot that will drive her crazy and a gasp was heard

“Em..”

Regina tried to open her eyes

“Close them”

Shouted Emma never stopping her movement and Regina obeyed her commands. Emma used her other hand freeing Regina's nipple from their restraint and as she watched the garment falling to the ground, she watched Regina fighting a new sensation.

“Are you OK do you want me to stop”

“No I..I…”

Eyes still closed and Catching her breath

“ This is new “

“Tell me how you feel “

Asked Emma

“Different”

“Is different good”

Replied Emma and Regina took a second to understand what she was feeling, Emma was rubbing her intimate part, she was turning her on and there was nothing she could do about it but try to breath replying

“Great I.. Just don't know what it is”

“Well try”

Emma started rubbing a little harder and Regina was losing it shouting

“Wet”

Emma smiled to herself

“That means am doing good”

“Oh my god”

“You're saying that a lot”

Regina let out a sharp breath an Emma

kneeled in front of Regina kissing her naval, Regina bolted in front of her so she tried again gaining the same effect. She then decided to take it further taking the last piece of regina's undergarments  between her teeth removing it with Regina's help, she placed both hands on her tight 

“spread them”

Regina didn't know what Emma meant, so she opened her eyes seeing Emma on her knees. emma had already removed her shirt, she was still in her bra and pants, she stood up taking her into a kiss and afterward Regina bit her lips.emma resume her position on her knees running her hands on her outertight 

“Spread them and close your eyes”

Regina did as Emma asked again Leaving Emma lost for words. she Then felt emmas tongue on her clit kissing her private, she felt so out of this world that she bit back a moan. she had no idea how sensitive she was, she had no idea how wonderful this could feel, then she felt Emma sucking on her clit delicately

“Oh my god”

She opened her eyes seeing emmas eyed were closed, she was now naked as well now moaning and sucking on her clit. regina placed her hand on Emma air as she rides her sea of orgasm

“Where did you learn to do this”

Emma didn't stop to answer, she was sucking and massaging her clit altogether

“Ahh Emma something's happening”

Emma didn't stop, Regina assumed that she didn't know what was happening and whatever it was, it shouldn't be that bad so she closed her eyes screaming Emma's name over and over again . at the last minute she gushed out a flood of water and panicked

“Emma am sorry I don't know what happens,

Am sorry “

Not understanding what just happened, She rushed to the bathroom and Emma quickly followed in Tow. before she could close the door Emma made her way into the bathroom picking her up and placing her on the sink

“Emma”

She said surprisingly unaware of where Emma's strength came from


	13. Each other's first

“Emma “

She protested enticed by her strength

“ first ruby and now you”

Emma replied Grabbing Regina's leg and wrapping them around her waist, Emma brought her hand to her breast placing a perked nipple into her mouth moaning

“ I think am doing something right”

Regina tried ignoring her body's desired screaming with needs to be taken by Emma, but her mind was giving in so easily that she closed her eyes feeling all that Emma had to give

“Emma ahh..”

“Am not done with you”

she replied

“Ahh”

Regina came again with her legs shaking from her orgasm, she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck taking her into a kiss. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina smiling into the kiss

“I'll take it you came”

“Is that what this was”

Regina smiled back

“Well I wouldn't know am not the expert here”

Emma was taken by Regina's beauty that she didn't realize that she wasn't an expert at sex, she was a fraud because she never had someone to fully share her intimacy with, she loved Regina and now she knew she had to tell her the truth

“ Am not an expert either”

She replied taking a step back from Regina, she took a seat on the floor.

“I don't know Regina”

Regina was brought back to what Emma said when she barged into the bathroom

“First ruby and now you, is that what you said”

“Oh Ruby”

Regina realized that whatever happened to her also happened with ruby, she concluded that Ruby was the one that thought Emma all she knew about intimacy. she was upset that Emma wasn't her first, but she was also happy that Emma chooses her to be with. She was Emma's first so she wanted this moment to last

“ first of all Ewww, 

And second am thankful she thaught you”

She came closer to Emma picking her up from the floor

“ what now”

“I wanted to try something”

Emma picked her up and kissed her neck, leading her to the bedroom, she gently laid her on the bed

“We get to cuddle for now”

She pushed herself closer on the bed

“You know am not really new to this”

Emma chuckled replying

“So pillow talk then”

Regina held her close stealing a kiss and pulled away

“Ask me anything”

They both replied and Emma gaze into Regina's eye

“Well you first ”

“So ruby what happened”

“What do you mean”

“Do you love her”

“Do you want details”

“No, but don't hold back”

“so yes I love her or loved her that way but I didn't fully commit to her, she didn't have this”

Emma took Regina's hand placing it to her heart, there it was beating faster than she ever felt.

“Do you hear that

That's my heart and it's yours”

Regina was beaming hearing that someone  like Emma loved her, she felt wanted then she continued

“Were there others like her”

“Yes”

Emma pause sitting up on the bed

“Emma”

exclaimed Regina Seeing that Emma wouldn't look in her direction

“What is it”

Emma took a deep breath

“I …. well as a player and it wasn't fair, I was just hurt by my parents not understanding me. I knew what I wanted or what I was but they took it to hard, I would come home happy to see my dad and every night before I fall asleep I would hear them argue about me”

“Emma they weren't”

“How would you know I didn't know you existed a year ago”

“Well Emma that's why I wanted to stay away from you, I felt responsible for you losing your father. He was my best friend and somewhat my brother, he always protected me but then I met Robin and everything changed”

“Robin was Henry's dad”

“Well mom to be exact but yes he's the dad”

Your dad would come home conflicted on whether to follow him and make him pay for what he was doing to me or being court marshall for disobeying his orders and pursue personal matters.”

“What does that mean”

“Robin what a sergeant major your father was just a first sergeant which mean he was under Robin, even after his transition he had some pretty powerful friends in high places“

“Transition”

“Well yes”

“So she's and you….”

Replied Emma trying to understand the situation, 

Regina couldn't believe how wide emmas eyes were asking

“Are you quite done”

This was going to be more difficult then she thought

“Sorry that's a lot”

“I know”

Replied Regina taking her hand into hers

“Robin got away with a lot of things that he wasn't supposed to, and your father was determined to catch him but every time he came close to busting him, he had no proof. so one day he showed up at my doorstep not recognizing me and Robin happened to come home early, he was pissed“

A tear streamed down Regina's face as she proceeds the gruesome event

“ he beat me constantly after my transition, and I didn't fight back, because I still loved him or who he used to be, but that day Your father was wearing a wire, he recorded the whole tantrum and had solid proof that he was an abuser”

“Am so sorry Regina”

Exclaimed Emma wiping up her face as she continued

“I only find out later of his plan to expose him but it was too late, without a leader to guide them robins associate where out for blood they murdered your father and made it look like an accident”

“Regina”

“Am so sorry Emma”

Regina expected Emma to run away from her, but Emma came closer taking her into a hug.

“ I killed him”

She let's out pulling back

“I should have stayed away, I should have told him to stay away” 

Emma was still trying to reassure her

“Its ok, you didn't know”

She held Regina's head resting it on her chest

“What happened to the men, did they ever found them”

“They did, all of them Emma. your father's a hero and I miss him so much”

“I know I miss him too”

Running her hand to her hair

“Thank you for telling me the truth”

She held Emma's face bringing her closer for a kiss

“you have been through so much, I promise to take care of you”

They stayed still this gazing in each other's eyes

“Now my turn “

Emma broke the silence

“do you know what squirting is”

Regina turned red giving away her answer

“Ahh you do”

“No, I don't”

“Your legs were shaking telling me a different story”

She stood up pushing her further on the bed

“How about we try again”

Running her hand down her thigh, Regina grabbed her hands

“ you're right about one thing “

Placing her fingers into her mouth tasting herself off Emma

“It's your turn”

Emma never saw something so hot, all her brain process to say was

“OK”

“Really”

“Yeah”

“Are you sure”

“I am”

“So were each other first then”

“Yeah well being your first and ever “

Grabbing Regina by her waist She placed a quick kissed to Regina's lips, Regina stood still biting her bottom lips

“And everything”

She replied, she then pin Emma on her back spreading her leg with her knee

“everything uh”

exclaimed Emma but Regina was already attacking her mouth taking her into a kiss, Emma moan knowing that Regina was her first

“What too soon”

“No, I trust you”

Regina made her way down her neck exploring every inch of her, she took a deep breath realizing that this was finally happening, Emma was here and she was hers.

she grabbed her breast toying with a perked nipple, Emma moan louder screaming her name

“Regina….”

Her eyes rolled as she took a deep breath, Regina watched as she licked her lips expecting something else to follow

“Uhmm..”

She knew that sound, it was a plea to take Emma to ecstasy, she reached for her hand

“You ready”

Emma nodded in approval squeezing her hand. she found her way to Emma's core placing kisses over her stomach, then she let go of her hand rubbing her thigh as she made her way down further. Once there she lifted Emma a few inches above the bed wrapping Emma's leg around her neck

“Don't let go”

She instructed.

emma took a deep breath as Regina started flicking her tongue up and down her clit slowly

“Oh my god”

her legs where steadily shaking But That didn't stop Regina, her hand found her way grabbing Emma's waist closer. Every time Emma wanted to go back running away from Regina skilled tongue, she grabbed her further dipping her tongue deeper. Regina could feel how wet Emma was and she wanted her to feel so much more. thinking that Emma was satisfied, Regina stops satisfying her. She placed her down on the bed leaving her to regain her composure

“What.. What did I do”

Asked Emma laying on the bed, she held Regina's hand

“Nothing..do you trust me”

“Regina”

“Do you trust me”

“always”

“Am about to do something different”

“I feel a but or “

“ I wanted your permission”

“You have it”

“Emma you didn't know what it was”

Emma jumped sitting down facing Regina

“Walk me through it because I love you if there's ever a time I don't like what I feel I will tell you”

regina smiled widely

“This is why I love you”

Realizing what she just said, she paused

“I…”

“You love me”

“Yes”

Emma jumped in front of her kissing her again. their kiss was a fuel with passion as their tongue meet each other halfway, Regina placed Emma on the bed entwining their leg to each other and resumed her task. she rubbed her thighs against Emma's core watching her respond, she moans feeling the pressure. Regina placed her hand on Emma's clit rubbing it in a small circle, she then decided that it was time to see if Emma really wanted what she was thinking. She slowly placed one finger closer to Emma's entrance hoping to go further when Emma screamed

“Ahh”

“want me to stop”

“No I want this, I want you”

Close your eyes

Regina kept pushing in slowly with one finger while rubbing her clit with her thumb and Emma felt at ease.

“There” 

she heard from Emma, she looked at Emma licking her lips and started pushing further

“Ahh”

Emma was breathing faster, Regina placed emmas leg between her tight as she pushed further inside Emma

“Ugh ugh”

Regina brought her face closer to Emma

“Look at me”

Emma took a while to respond, Regina's hand went further pressing her core on Emma's leg, 

“Emma look at me”

Emma opened her eyes seeing Regina on top of her

“You're so beautiful”

She replied running her hand through Regina's hair

“You're so beautiful when you come”

Regina smiled as They gazed into each other's eyes fading away

“I think am coming “

Emma exclaimed

“Me too”

Exclaimed Regina never stopping her movement against Emma

“Oh god”

Exclaimed Emma feeling Regina  nuckled deep inside of her, as much as she tries to keep her eyes open to see Regina she couldn't

“Emma look at me”

Regina asked again and Emma lost her train of thought, she grabbed Regina closer screaming her name

“Regina”

“Ahh... I love you”

she then collapses on top of Emma and they stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon.  Later on, Emma informed her that she had to go home and Regina was so heartbroken, she didn't want Emma to leave, she had a few weeks with Emma and she intended on making it the best of her life. Emma Informed her that she could ask her mom to let her stay over for a few days before she leaves,  that seems to make her the luckiest girl ever because her mother had no problems with that as long as she came home for dinner.when the day came for Emma to leave home, she was heartbroken but Emma grabbed her by the waist kissing her girlfriend reassuring her that this was only the beginning.


	14. Meeting the parents

During a year of leaving home, Emma went from being the best cadets at boot camp to the best rookie of the year. she changed her name as Emma Swan and reclaimed her dad last name, she was now Emma Nolan. Regina had no idea how she made it this far, for being in the army was always a competition. 

emma had to compete to be recognized by her peers, along the way she made sure that everyone in the army would know that she was truly her father's daughter.  she also made sure that Regina knew how much she loved her, She would call her every chance she had and even thou Regina was worried that Emma would grow bored of her, Emma reassured her that this long distance Relationship was destined for greatness. 

regina learned her way around technology in order to keep up with Emma, she would video chat her every break she had from school and they would take their sexual escapade to a new fantasy. 

Finally after years of training and working for the military Emma was coming home, she was also meeting Regina's side of the family other then belle. Regina waited four years for Emma to be home but what she didn't know was that it was arranged by Belle as a surprise. Belle stayed closer to Emma for years, Regina had no idea that Emma was coming home. 

“Regina”

belle exclaimed downstairs at Regina's step. She wanted  for Regina to drive her and Henry to her parents, but that was all a trick

“Are you coming down”

“I wasn't ready, why are you rushing me anyways “

Regina exclaimed unawares that Emma and Henry were hiding behind the bushes. She came  downstairs from Her room running toward the door

“Who left the door open”

She came out of the house rushing to her car

“I swear belle if you and Henry...”

“Hello beautiful”

A voice behind her echoed, she stopped in her track processing who it could be and there stood Emma with a ten-year-old Henry by her side.

“Emma” 

she echoed

“Emma”

She screamed realizing that this was real, Emma was here finally. She ran to her taking her into a kiss not caring who was around.

They held each other closely before breaking apart and gazing into each other's eyes

“OK you guys eww”

Henry's voice brought them back to earth

“You. You knew”

“Oh oh…”

He exclaimed before running away into the house

“ Belle she's going to kill me”

“My own son can you believe this”

“Don't be so hard on him”

Emma replied placing her hand on Regina's hips holding her close.

“I see something's never changed you're still on his side”

She replied taking Emma hat off and placing it on her head

“Uhhm”

emma moan kissing Regina's neck while reaching from her behind grabbing her ass

“Looks good on you”

Regina rolled her eyes at the pleasurable sensation of finally being in Emma's arm replying 

“what the hat or the dress”

Emma pulled back leaving one hand on the reginas ass while the other played with Regina's air

“Want to go upstairs and find out”

regina smiled at her girlfriend attempt at getting her undressed

“I've missed you”

“I miss you too “

As they walked side by side holding each other's hand

“Oh God I have to meet my parents”

“I'll meet them with you”

“Baby you don't have too, you have to see your mother”

“I'll see her today”

Emma knew what she had planned for the day, she wanted to meet Regina's parents breaking the news to Regina that she wanted to be her soulmate. She smiles at the idea, she planned this day and Regina had no idea.

“ don't worry “ 

“OK would you like to change”

“Yes I would”

Exclaimed Emma smacking Regina's ass

“Ohhh”

She exclaimed bitting her lips. Regina ran upstairs with Emma in tow as they reached her room. Regina turned facing Emma unbuttoning her shirt

“Hi”

Emma closed the door behind her locking it, then turned to gaze down Regina's chest

“Oh I've missed you”

She took off her cap letting down her hair, then She picked Regina off her feet and immediately started placing kisses from her neck

“And I miss you too”

heading down her chest

“Emma”

Regina moans holding a hand full of Emma's blonde lock. Emma took Regina's blouse off gazing into her eyes, she reached for her back taking off her bra 

“Emma”

“uh…”

She exclaimed innocently

“When did you learn this”

Regina doesn't recall  when Emma was this confident, but Emma was too busy with a handful of Regina's breast into her mouth

“Oh god”

“You were saying”

Emma manage to let out

“Uhuh”

“Yep”

emma replied, she pressed Regina closer to the back of the bed and lay her on it.she ran her hand down her legs, she then pulled down her skirt along with her panties placing kisses on her inner tight closer to her intimate spot.

“Close your eyes”

Emma begins, Regina, shook her head yes and lay flat on the bed. Emma bit her lips admiring Regina's naked self in front of her, she opened her coat taking off her uniform, she then moved taking off her boots and proceeded to take off her pants.

“Gosh your beautiful”

She ran her hand down Regina's clit, she watched as Regina jumped out of her skin of excitement.

Regina's leg was trembling, she couldn't wait for Emma to take her. 

“Emma please” 

She begged to move her hips in circles on the bed a few inches from Emma's hand hoping for release. emma knew full well what Regina wanted, She brought her hand to her lips savoring Regina's scent. She then took her panties off getting on her knees and brought her hand back on Regina's clit drawing a slow circle.

“Emma ahhh”

Regina's cry for release filled Emma's hear, she grabbed her off her hips pulling her closer to her mouth. she watched as Regina's cry became louder and finally, Regina muffled her moan

“Henry’s somewhere”

She lets out lifting her head trying to meet Emma's gaze

“No he’s not belle and ruby got him”

Emma didn't look up, she held Regina inches above the bed dipping her tongue further into her core. Regina's thought was lost 

“Emma am going to scream”

Regina held unto the bed sheets with her eyes closed

“feel free to scream as much that you'd like  love”

Emma advise before placing her fingers into Regina's core

“ahh”

Regina exclaimed

“ Emma we never went this far”

She held on to Emma's wrist and propped on her shoulders

“I know, it's alright”

Emma reassured her

“Close your eyes, relax love”

Emma knew how long she was waiting to take Regina then they ever went during their sexual escapade and she meant to make it last but they had little times. Regina knew she could trust Emma as she closed her eyes, Emma started moving her hand in and out of Regina slowly

Uhh.

Emma kissed Regina tight and brought her tongue around Regina's pearl easing the pain that she was feeling.

“Uhh..”

Regina moaned

“How does it feel”

“Good….”

Emma twisted her fingers inside of Regina

And she lets out a bigger moan

“Em…. mm….. Uhhhh…”

“And this”

“grr...great…”

Emma smiled at her work and decided to take it further, she placed one of Regina's leg around her leg and grabbed the other doing the same

“Stay here”

She could feel the effect she had on Regina, she retracted her fingers halfway seeing her juices dripping onto the bed. She placed her free hand on Regina's hip pushing it forward meeting every thrust of her hand and every stroke of her tongue tasting Regina's sweetness.

“Ah. Ah… Emma. Ah…”

It didn't take long for Regina to come undone

“Oh, Emma…”

Emma knew what she was about to feel, Regina's sweetness sprinkled into her mouth and she was ready to take it all

“Emma…..”

Regina let's out grasping for air

“Wow”

Emma responded wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand

“You had no release in a while”

“How would you know”

exclaimed Regina always surprised. Emma came closer to Regina laying atop off her displaying her hand

“am Drenched”

She erupted in laughter

“Shut up”

“Make me”

“You would like that, in fact, I have an idea”

“Oh no”

Exclaimed Emma knowing that Regina planned to get even with her

“ I know better, you and your ideas”

They both laughed and Regina jumped off the bed to the bathroom. Emma lay flat on the bed staring at the ceiling

“Babe if we're meeting your parents that means we can catch up later”

‘Bycatch up later’  she meant for Regina to please her, suddenly Regina emerge from the bathroom

“Why don't we catch up now”

“What…”

Emma begin with a smile but it was brought short seeing Regina with a phallus around her waist

“Is that what I think it is”

“Its huge”

“I know”

Regina came closer to Emma taking her into a kiss. Their tongue meet as if it was the first time

“Is that for me”

Emma asked breaking away from The kiss while pulling Regina on top of her

“If you'd like”

Regina exclaimed rubbing the base of the dildo to Emma's clit

“I like it on you”

“Really”

Exclaims Regina, she wasn't always this confident but around emma, she was bolder than ever

“There's nothing I wouldn't do for you”

Emma ran her hand on Regina's back, she then reached her ass

“Regina, 

I love you”

Regina lean forward

“I love you”

Taking her into a quick kiss, Emma then felt Regina moving her hips

“Ah”

Emma exclaimed closing her eyes still holding on to Regina. Regina placed one hand on the bed kissing Emma's neck, she used her other hand bringing the base further to her entrance

“Regina.. is that how it felt when….”

She bit her lips barely being able to see Regina

“You know”

Regina stop at her task knowing what Emma was asking

“do you want me to stop”

With the base of her phallus so close to her entrance

“No its the pain yet it felt so good”

“But I don't  want to hurt you”

“You won't”

Regina dazed into Emma's green eyes continue her task, she moved her hips in circles pushing in further

“Ahh….. uh….”

Deeper, Regina was hitting her clit with every stroke. she couldn't contain the scream coming from Emma so she decided to take her lips between hers

“Uhmmm”

They moaned, Regina went faster with every stroke hoping to drive Emma beyond her wildest dream.

“Ahh.

mmm….coming”

It looked like she succeeded

“I bet “

she replied stroking faster every time

“Where did you get your energy from”

“From you”

For a moment it seems that Regina was done, but what Emma didn't know was that Regina planned on making Emma reach her breaking point

“Are you complaining” 

emma made the cutest pouting face that Regina couldn't help but smile, Emma was coming but Regina stop

“Cute”

She smiles adding

“ come here”

Emma was still on her back when Regina grabbed her leg in the air pressing the dildo into her core

“There we go”

With each hand on Emma's thighs, Regina resumed her task pushing into Emma's core as deep as she could

“You didn't think id stop, just when you were so close to release”

“No... no….”

“What was that”

“God I love you Regina”

“Music to my heart”

“Regina… Ah.

.. Coming…..”

“That's the idea”

Regina was now holding on to Emma with one harm, she brought the other one slowly on her stomach rubbing it. She then brought her hand to Emma's breast massaging her perked nipples

“Regina…”

This was Emma's last plea, Regina held on to her hips pushing into her core one stroke after another until Emma came down gushing her juices over and over unto Regina

“Oh my god I think I broke you”

Exclaimed Regina,

They both laughed as Emma couldn't believe what just happened, she held her face into her hand hiding it. Regina placed her down gently on to the bed

“Are you OK”

“Oh yes Did you know that would happen”

“Yes”

“Good”

“Com on babe we're late already”

“You go head because if I follow you will never get out of here”

Regina smiled and went to the bathroom, a few minutes later she came out and Emma went in. When she emerged out, Regina was dressed in a mini gray dress hugging her curves. Emma was tempted to take her right there again but they had to get out before the others rose their suspicion. She passed by her placing a kiss on her shoulder and grabbed her bag fiding something that would correspond with what Regina was wearing. As Regina excite out the room

“I'll get Henry ready”

Emma shook her head yes as she begins getting dressed. She never dresses so casual yet looking so formal, but she knew with Regina by her side she looked a thousand times better.

“Wow look at you”

exclaimed Henry

“Hey come here”

she picked him up placing a kiss on his check

“Eww..”

He exclaimed wiping his cheeks

“Hey”

Emma exclaimed sounding hurt

“Don't mind me, mom doesn't stand a chance either”

“OK where's mom”

“With belle” 

“well we need to talk”

“I know you're going to ask for my mom's hand”

“What… How.

Belle..”

“No her girlfriend, I like her”

“Who”

“Ruby”

“Ruby how

Ruby and belle uh”

She shook her head  
"How does your mom feel about that"  
"They are together, she doesn't mind"  
This kid she thought  
“Alright kid you know what am about to do

What do you think”

“I like you, you're already my other mommy”

“Henry it means a lot to me”

“Can I ask for something”

“Sure anything for you”

“Can I have a baby sister”

“Henry

Nice, I'll see what I can do. go find your mom”

She placed him down and he was on his way, Emma stayed in front of the mirror admiring her blue blouse on top of her slack. She reached into her pocket exposing a  red box, she opened it revealing two heart-shaped rings

“Am ready”

They went to find Regina and they were on their way. When they arrived Regina saw a line of cars alined to her mother's house.

“What's this, we weren't expecting anybody else”

They got out and knocked on the door when the door opened a redhead yelled out

“surprise”

“Hello dear sister”

“Hello Regina”

exclaimed another woman

“Mother”

She exclaimed then turned to Emma

“You must be Emma”

“Pleasure to meet you”

Exclaimed the redhead and them 

took Emma into a hug then grabbed Regina as well

“Hi sweetie”

Exclaimed Emma's mother

“Marry”

Exclaimed Regina

“OK what's going on”


	15. M is for major drama in Mills

Grandma “

Exclaimed henry rushing into Cora

“Hi champ”

as they walked into what was Regina's secondary home before she moved out with ease, she saw that her family was filled with love Happy to see them, but she couldn't place her thought aside from that Regina wouldn't appreciate the nostalgic gesture.

“These are for you”

Emma exclaimed handing the bouquet that shed picked up on her way with Regina, she hoped that Regina doesn't realize that she planned to meet her mother today out of all days . she can feel Regina eyes on her staring intensely as if she was a mind reader , but Emma wasn't looking  back afraid to know what Regina was thinking.

“Emma what's going on”

Regina finally asked.

Emma saw the look that Regina gave her, she knew she couldn't lie to her. She was brought back to Two days Earlier when she called her mother asking for her blessing for Regina’s hand, her mother informed her that she should have asked Regina's mom. Emma was ready to take the next step in their relationship and just then she realized that Regina kept this part of her life secrets from her for four years. she told herself that she must have a reason

“Why is marry here”

Exclaimed Regina snapping Emma out of her daydream When she didn't answer Regina try again

“Emma what is it”

“It was a surprise,”

She brushed it off, she placed her left arm around her girlfriend's waist ushering her in smiling and brought her left hand entwining her hand with her own. Bringing her lips closer to Regina's hear she whispered

“ we never talked about your parents”

“Oh Regina really”

Exclaimed Regina's mother in a disappointing tone, she turned to her other daughters

“She still hates us”

Exclaimed the redhead, Emma swore that she wasn't loud enough but the sound of the transcendent music surrounding them didn't shield her echo.

“I don't want no part of this “

exclaimed belle walking in with Henry in tow

“ am Zelena the other sister”

She extended her hand so Emma could take it

“Sorry about earlier for……”

She exclaimed playing with her hair with her other hand. Emma studied her movement as flirting but she waited  to see  what she was referring to, 

“hugging you, “

She exclaimed.

emma realized that there was a hand extended, she didn't want to be impolite so she finally took it into hers replying

“Its fine “

“really because I can't help it, am a hugger”

“Back the hell up Zelena”

Exclaims Regina, she knew her sister was not an innocent angel. Before Regina’s transition, Selena would always try to get in her girlfriend’s pants. Regina hated that about her and right now, she wasn't in the mood to see her flirt with Emma claiming that it was innocent.

“Woaw babe what's with the hostility “

Emma exclaimed walking around the living room. Regina was too pissed to responded, Emma realized that she couldn't get through Regina

“Where's this coming from anyway”

She continued, She knew Regina and her family had a rocky relationship but she had no idea how far the  feud would go until now

“Got to use the bathroom”

Regina ignored Emma again and walked The opposite way. 

“I understand, she still hates me”

“ if you don't mind me asking”

Emma exclaimed nervously

“ I've never seen her this mad”

Then she adds

“What did you do “

Zelena seems to sadden by the question, she shook her head realizing why her sister hated her and replied

“I was born”

Just in time, Belle walked in locking her harm into Emma's

“Sorry I'll show her around, we will be right back”

Emma flashed them a smile following belle when they were far enough

She exclaimed

“Hey what was that about”

“You're welcome”

Exclaimed belle smiling uncontrollably

“Now smile back like this is fun, the guest is waiting”

She whispered bitting her teeth  and when they were away from everyone's eyes

“I saved you a sob story to go through”

“Where's Henry”

“Video games, he's fine this is practically his castle”

“Where's my mother”

“With her date “

“her date”

Exclaimed Emma

“I just got here”

Emma didn't see why her mother would keep her love life a secret, especially when she was back home for good but she brushed it off like it wasn't a major influence  
on her life.

“Yeah James my birth dad, we just got in touch with each other. she meant for you to meet him, I don't know why“

Belle looked so excited talking about her dad, she looked filled with joy. then she stopped in her tracks

“What is it”

Exclaimed Emma knowing that her friend needed help focusing on one task at a time. 

“ if they marry each other we will become sisters and if you marry Regina I will be your in law”

Emma smile at the thought of calling Regina her wife, Regina was her home and her everything

“Oh and... ruby, Killian, Graham, and August are here too”

As Emma thought of all the wonderful things that she and Regina would do, Belle brought her back to earth and she realized that she had missed a lot and replied

“gosh I have to catch up”

“You have no idea”

“So you and ruby”

“Well yes, she's a freak thanks to you I needed that”

Belle exclaimed bitting her lips

“Ewwww”

“Oh please don't Ewwww me, am sure you enjoy penetrating Regina any chance you get”

“ nice try Like am going to tell you how I fuck her”

She laughed

“Besides she's your sister, that's another level of creepy”

“Right you have a point”

They both laughed

“Come here”

Emma exclaimed taking belle into a  hug

“I missed you”

“Oh am hurt you didn't miss me”

“And me”

They turned seeing that it was Killian and Graham

“Come here you”

Said another voice that belongs to her cousin August

“Great  the teams all here”

Exclaimed ruby joining the group hug

“I missed you guys”

Everyone broke apart from their welcome hug telling Emma a different story.

Emma learned that Ruby was happy with belle and that they are to adopt soon, she learned that Graham was dating Zelena and that August turned a new leaf. With that said he was dating Killian

“Wow” 

she exclaimed

“That's a lot but am not judging I mean look at me” 

She took her cousin into a hug exclaiming

“Am happy for you”

“Sorry did I interrupted something”

They broke their hug seeing Emma's mother with a gentleman that looked a lot like Emma's father. Emma broke the hug with her cousin scared to move, she never talked to her friends about her father.

“Da…a... “

She tried but couldn't let  a word out

“Dad…”

She exclaimed, her friends stared surprised

“uhm no he's my dad”

Exclaimed belle nonchalantly walking towards the gentlemen to marry’s side hugging him

“Emma this is James”

“It's just……. you look a lot like….”

“David…”

Exclaimed the other voice behind her. Regina exclaimed shocked to see what Emma saw

“David…”

“Regina that's not David, meet James”

“Who's David”

Exclaimed belle

“Emma's father, or was Emma's father”

Exclaimed marry

“Oh” 

Exclaimed belle, she didn't know what happened to Emma's father but she knew that if her father resembled Emma's, this was going to be a hard situation to move on from.

“Oh am sorry”

James exclaimed turning to marry

“We didn't”

“Talk about him”

Marry looked in Regina's direction but she was walking away

“Not this again “

Exclaimed Emma tired of watching her girlfriend walking away. She walked quickly trying to catch up to her but marry was faster

“Let her go, Emma”

Exclaimed her mother holding Emma's wrist. Emma was tired of this cat and mouse game, she wanted to be with her girlfriend more than anything but right now things didn't seem to go the way they both wanted.

“Really mom, “

She screamed frustrated

“please move”

She moved closer to the family room seeing the guest that Regina's family had.

“Here she is” 

Exclaimed one

“Sergeant Nolan”

Exclaimed another

“Ah the guest of honor”

Exclaimed cora, she was accompanied by a cameraman

“A quick word sergeant”

exclaimed Cora, locking her arm into Emma's whispering

“You're the talk of the town”

“What's going on “

exclaimed a surprised Emma

“you're here for my daughter’s hand aren't you”

“How did you...”

“know”

Cora finished for her, she flashed her a smile

“Between you and me, your mother can't keep a secret”

“Am used to ruby spilling her gut but my mother that's a first”

“Well then  besides my daughter they are very close friends and have seen it beforehand, so introductions are in orders”

Cora placed her hand on Emma's hand gently

“Call me mom”

“OK”

“All I get is OK, come on don't be shy”

“ok Mom”

Exclaimed Emma

“There I don't bite “

“Am sure you don't but According to Regina's behavior earlier you do”

emma didn't mean it as an insult but it sure sounded like one

“You're new to the family so I will let that go”

Emma realized what she said and tried to fix it

“Oh I didn't mean that as an insult, it's just that she seems pretty upset  being here and she's just a ray of sunshine when am around her”

“ Oh I see “

Cora let go of Emma's hand, in a stern tone she continue

“ do you know what it takes to be a mills ”

“I haven't had a  chance to ask her yet besides Am not joining the mob”

Emma begin to doubt her confidence, smiling shyly

“ am I”

She lets out scared of Cora's answer

“I see what she sees in you”

She laughed heavily

“ when I heard you were in town, I wanted to arrange a gala for you two in honor of your engagement and I see you have a great sense of humor but that's not enough “

She exclaimed

“ we are the most powerful figure in this town and marrying Regina means that you will be too”

She continued

“Follow me”

She instructed

“This feels like am joining a secret mob that she doesn't know about”

emma quickly whispered to herself nervously then followed silently

“This is Jasper your lawyer”

“Lawyer why would I need a law…”

She didn't finish her sentence,

“You're marrying Regina anything goes”

As they walked around the room, Cora started introducing her to the highest authority figures in the town that she didn't bother to know by name . she met the senators that Cora was longtime friends with who was from Boston, she met the sheriff which happened to be belle father.

“So that's why he’s here”

She exclaimed with her new Found knowledge

“Well what's mine is yours, and every one of those people works for us.”

“but I don't understand we just met”

“You did but you are all you're a mother could talk about, number one rookie of the year, with two medals of honor, at that only at twenty-two, you have a gifted child, it has never been done”

“I see you've done your homework on me”

“ after Robin, we decided that only the highest and compatible being should be in Regina's life, we only want what's best for her, and  I figured if I gave you a head start into the family Regina would finally want us in her life”

“Us “

Emma realized why Cora was playing nice with her, she wanted to buy Emma's pride to please Regina.

“but you are a part of her life”

“Barely because of Henry but she wouldn't have a genuine conversation with me.”

Emma stood still hardly moving

“It's not hard to understand, you become part of her life and I get my…”

She paused choosing her words carefully

“Well “

She continues as if the words were hard to fall out

“I get my daughter back”

Emma studies Cora's face because of how uncomfortable she was when she talked about Regina. Regina mentions that her mother didn't believe in her several times, she even mentioned that she wouldn't fully accept her as a woman. Emma came to the conclusion that Cora was putting out a mask and hiding her true motives, so she decided to confront her and get the true right hand before anything escalate.

“You can't say it can you”

“What are you insinuating”

“She's a female it shouldn't be hard to say”

That seems to change Cora's warm behavior toward Emma, she held her by her wrist ushering her into a corner away from wondering eyes

“Let me make this clear, am not about to take a course on sexual relevance from a twenty-two-year-old because I've raised the women that you claimed to love. So Have some respect for your elders”

“Raise”

Exclaimed Emma, Cora claimed to care for Regina and yet Regina doesn't want anything to do with her. Cora let go of Emma's wrist spreading a smile, she hoped that she won this discussion by playing the caring mom card with the belligerent child but Emma wasn't buying it.

“ she's a grown woman”

Cora's smile faded replying

“Let me ask you do you have any children”

Emma balled her first angry that she didn't have  the upper hand any longer

“No, you don't, of course not. I see how Henry clings to you. How would you feel if you stayed in his life long enough to find out that he was different just like Regina”

“I…”

“No, you don't have to say anything, because you don't know. Now think that a few more years past and you have another bundle of joy a beautiful baby boy or girl and she finds out that she's different too”

“Wow am sorry”

“No…...no no…. you're not “

Cora begins to raise her voice as if she didn't care for privacy any longer as she continues

“. next to the story you’re thinking you're a curse, or you're thinking you can adjust then the love of your life is gone

tell me major Nolan what would you do”

Emma had nothing to say, Cora was referring to Regina and Zelena. She meant that Zelena was the oldest and that she liked women as well. Emma felt sorry for Cora because she realized that her mother tried being sympathetic to her, but not everyone has the courage to accept change as her family did.

“Am sorry, I had no idea”

Emma had no idea how to comfort Cora as she continues

“Regina has no idea how you feel, does she “

Cora shook her head no

“I've hidden my feelings after losing Henry”

“Henry is her….”

“Was her father, she was daddy's angel, but I was ok with that until the transition, he passed away and I try to get closer to her ever since but she wouldn't  let me Because I wasn't him”

Cora’s feature lost its glow, she was sadden talking about her husband

“Then there was always David, she loved him until she lost him too. All the men in her life were gone and it took a toll on her. So you see I only have her best interest at heart, I want her to be happy but only if she'll accept my help. I have everything now but what good is it if I can't share it with the people who matter most to me”

“I want her to be my wife but I don't want to keep any secrets from her, neither should you”

She extended her hand as a truce between them

“Let's start over, am Emma Nolan and I would like to be part of your family.you should talk to her”

Cora smiled taking her hand

“Thank you”

“You two are unbelievable”

They turned seeing Regina

“Hey there you are”

As soon that Emma walked to Regina's side, she turned away from her once again

“Hey where are you going”

“Away from you”

“Hey what did I do”

Why was Regina avoiding her, all she did was talked to her mother. until now they never had a fight, if this was their first fight Emma realized that she was loosing because she never saw Regina this mad. She fought her mother on occasion but in the end, they would hug each other and they wouldn't speak a word of what took place.  emma didn't know how to get Regina's attention, she was frustrated

“You can't do that”

She exclaimed following Regina, she watched as Regina turned around a shallow hallway and reached the stairs 

“Hey”

She held her wrist

“ what are you doing”

Regina snatch her hands away from her, never saying a word, she resumed up the stairs and Emma followed

“Regina talk to me”

Regina ran faster up the stairs, she reached the third door to her left leading to a hallway. As Emma watched Regina about to disappear in front of her, she ran faster hoping to crack it open. Regina was ruthless, she closed the door so fast on Emma nearly taking her hand off.

“OK now am pissed off”

Emma screamed, she was trying so hard not to make a scene but Regina wasn't making it easy.

Seeing the door close in front of her, she knocked abruptly

“Regina open the door”

She stood with silence for a few minutes before hearing pure romantic and instrumental music playing beneath them. She shook her head

“Regina”

She screamed louder waiting for a response but nothing came. She had so many rushing emotions, she wanted to leave Regina to her own thoughts, she wanted to leave but at one point she wanted to collapse in front of the door and cry. She collapses in front of the door and brought her hand around her knees and rested her head on them, she listened to the rhythm of the music becoming louder constantly changing by the minutes. she felt like she sat on the floor for an eternity, she finally found her voice. 

“Damn it, Regina”

She turned on her side and started banging on the door with full strength

“ open the fucking door”

The door opened and Emma didn't waste any time, she jumped up pushing the door open with a  surprised Regina standing by the sink.

She walked in closer to her closing the door behind her.

“ Danm it, Regina, what was that”

Regina was crying but she didn't reply

“Regina talk to me”

Emma exclaimed reaching for Regina's hand

“Don't, “

Regina walked closer to the window

“ this place, You…..,”

She exclaimed

“and my fucking mother”

Speaking of her mother, Regina screamed in anger

“Really you get to be mad, no …. No, you don't because I have been chasing you for what seems like forever……”

She screamed

“Make up your fucking mind women, because I love you and right now I don't know what's wrong”

Emma was nearly yelling at Regina clearly frustrated on how long she took at being able to talk to her.

“I just got home and all I want is to be surrounded by family, my friends, my mother”

She pauses knowing g that she forgot to mention someone

“ Regina by Henry …..”

She screamed placing her hand on her head in agony

“You want my parent's name, their legacy, I saw you with my mother,”

Regina screamed 

“Are you serious”

This family and its drama she thought of replying but instead, she let's out

“Let me explain i...”

“that's what she does, she did that with Robin I really thought you were different”

Regina cuts her off

“you…. Uhhh..”

Emma screamed frustrated  somewhat aroused of the situation

“you…..oh gosh you I want  to wrap my arms around your curves because I don't ever want to leave you, if I want anything from you it was for you to be my wife, I know now what the M in mills stand for its for major drama but you know what I love you, I love it because its what makes us unique”

Emma now turned away from Regina facing  the door

“that's what you saw with me and you're mother, she planned this entire event for us to announce our engagement but I haven't even asked you yet.”

“Wait you want to marry me”

“Finally I get through to you”

She screamed, landing her first against the door in anger.

“Here look at these they are beautiful”

She pulled the ring that she was hiding since she came home showing it to Regina. Regina took it opening the box watching in the corner of her eyes as Emma turned trying to leave

“I will marry you”

Exclaimed Regina who came closer taking her into a  passionate kiss. Emma couldn't help but melt in her embrace 

“Uhh “

“I do”

She moans between kisses, Emma smiled placing her hand on Regina's waist. Regina reached lower on Emma's slack trying to make contact with her skin when her hand

made contact with a bulge like material.

“Emma “

she  let's out, halfway smiling

“What's this”

“I couldn't wait this was part of the surprise”

Emma exclaimed picking Regina up and pinning her against the door changing their position.

“I want you”

She exclaimed placing short filled kisses upon her neck

“Emma”

Regina let's out but Emma was too busy undressing herself

“You didn't ask me what kind it was”

Regina closed her eyes enjoying Emma's touch, she placed her hand on her shoulders gently running her fingers along her back

“What”

Emma stopped on her task rubbing her center closer to Regina

“This”

Feeling Emma so close to her core, Regina felt aroused

“Intrepid Emma Nolan”

With a smile, Emma begins working on unbuckling her belt, she dropped her pants below her knees and hoisted Regina up.

“Ask”

“Uhhmmm no”

Regina smiled thinking of what's next to come

“ why don't you show me”

Emma smiled at the thought and pleasure she was about to experience with Regina. She brought her hand on Regina's dress pushing it up until it reached her upper thigh, she didn't bother pulling reginas undergarment off. instead, she had the idea of pulling them To the side. She quickly brought her left hand under Regina supporting her as she rested one hand flat on the door, With the base of the phallus on her entrance and the other tip facing Regina. She used her thumb moving her panties to the side as she positions her phallus to penetrate her, next she used her index finger and her middle finger moving the tip closer before moving her hips penetrating Regina little by little until she stretches her open evenly.

“Strapless”

She whispered

“Oh no you didn't”

regina exclaimed breathing in her orgasm

“Yes I did, you are not the only one full of surprises”

Emma was further and deeper inside regina's core, she could feel every movement that she made as the phallus directed a pulsing sensation deep inside her. She can feel Regina's breathing becoming uneven as she penetrates with force. She placed a kiss on her shoulder because at this moment words weren't enough, so neither of them said nothing and the room was full with emotions and moan that they would remember for the rest of their life. Emma brought her hands grabbing Regina's hips driving her to collapse faster on her dildo, picking up her movement with her hips pushing into her core.

“I  wanted you so bad”

She whispered 

“Gosh harder”

Regina replied

“U hmm”

“Faster”

“I love it”

“I love you”

“God”

They both screamed in ecstasy as Emma collapse on Regina slowly releasing her leg.

Emma may have been exhausting by their activities but Regina wasn't done with her. Emma felt gentle hands picking her up

“Wait a minute”

She exclaimed surprised

“That's not fair”

“It is to me”

Regina placed Emma on the seat of the commode, she watched as Regina pulled her pants further. She then watched her girlfriends taking off her blue lace undergarment, she brought her hand on the back of her dress unzipping it.

“ don't look so lost, Didn't you say you wanted me”

Emma was indeed lost in her thoughts, as a naked Regina stood in front of her. The other thing that Emma noticed was that Regina had no bra on, mouth agape, she smiles biting her lips 

“I regret nothing”

She lets out

“Good”

Regina came closer strapping her legs around Emma mounting her and begin moving her hips in a circular motion into her phallus.

“Dear God”

She whispered holding emmas shoulder,

“You're a pro at this aren't you” 

Regina felt a little dirty but she couldn't care less, she wanted this as much as Emma did. She bit her lips then brought them closer  to Emma hear

“Am enjoying every inch of this”

emma couldn't believe her hear,  
"You're So hot right now"  
she lets out as she closed her eyes feeling a deep sensation shooting from her core.

“You're killing me” 

She lets out as Regina picked up the paste

“Oh.... oh gosh oh gosh Regina…”

“Emmm….mma... “

Regina moan slowly breathing in her exctasy

“we should probably stop, they will wonder where we are”

“Nice try “

Exclaimed Regina

“Not until you come”

She finished

“Ahh… Amm… Mhhh coming”  
"Are you"  
"Yes"

Emma brought her hand on Regina's back bringing her closer to her. She bit  down gently on her shoulder then brought her left hand tangling her fingers into her hair, 

“Uhghh” 

she lets out more of a groan then a moan,

finally, Emma took charge of the situation and started thrusting back into Regina's core. 

“Yes…...”

Exclaimed Regina   
"Come here"  
Exclaimed Emma never stopping her movements and a few more stroke Later, they were in synch with each other .they both came screaming each other's name over and over again. Instead of getting up quickly regaining their composure,  they stayed in their embrace inhaling each others scent.


	16. Becoming Emma Mills

Hey are you guys done in here”

Exclaimed belle fiding the only bathroom that shouldn't be occupied. She has been looking for her sister for two hours now.with all the other places that she looked for her weren't occupied, she figured that the upstairs bathroom left them room for privacy

“eww”

She exclaimed banging on the door loudly

“Emmma…… Regina…”

belle wasn't safe in her family home, she certainly wasn't safe in regina's. She knew that her best friend was quite busy with her wife to be, but that didn't stop her to play clueless.

“Come on guys”

Exclaimed Killian

On the other side of the door, Emma put on her clothes and just finish helping Regina with her dress. She didn't know why her friends were so impatient, she cradled Regina's face into her hands placing  a swift kiss on Regina's lips

“Hmm “

She whispered between kisses

“we gotta go”

“Hey what do you think they are doing in there,” asked ruby with a wide smirked

“You think they know its happening”

She exclaimed wondering if they would be amazed by their surprise. 

“We literally are going  to marry them”

Belle seems pleased with herself

“I can't believe you talked your mother into this “

“There's a reason that am the baby in the family, I could literally get away with murder”

“but Please don't you're too cute for jail”

They took each other into a swift kiss as They laughed at each other.

on the other side, Emma saw the uncertainty in Regina's face. She could tell that she wanted to be locked away with her in a room and not be bothered by her family drama

“What is it”

“Nothing”

“Sweetheart, I know you and you don't mope”

“I don't want to be here“

“ is it your mother”

“Yes”

“Regina you should talk to your mother and sister, they really want us to be a family”

Regina looked saddened

“ I don't know “

She lowered her eyes 

“You've just met them and they seem to like you, but with me, it's hard to tell if they want something like always “

“I love you, therefore I love them. They seem to approve of us”

“am not looking for approval am looking for respect “

Emma try her to cheer Regina 

“Your mother seems sincere, talk to her”

Grabbing Regina's hand abruptly, Emma placed a swift kiss on her lips opening the door

“Let's be the best couple that they envy”

Regina flashed her a smile

“Hey guys sorry”

Emma came out first and reached out her hand to Regina. They smiled at each other happy to know that they will soon be married.

“So what was all the fuzz about”

Exclaimed Regina holding on to her fiancee’s waist

“Uh nothing”

“Would you want to join us downstairs”

“Do I have a choice”

Exclaimed Regina

“Nope”

Exclaimed ruby locking emmas arm into hers

“And were Not giving you one either”

Exclaimed belle taking Regina's arm

They walked opposite directions to each other

“Wait”

Exclaimed Emma letting go  of Regina's backside

“What's going on “

Exclaimed Regina finishing Emma's sentence.

“Ah come on, you'll survive”

While Regina walked with belle on one side of the stairs, Emma  followed ruby on the other side of the stair

“Ladies and gentleman”

echoed a voice surrounding the room

“the newest addition to the family Emma Nolan”

“I need some more time with Regina”

Whispered Emma to ruby

“I swear you guys fuck like bunnies,”

Shaking her head smiling 

“ seriously”

As they reach the bottom of the steps, ruby turned taking Emma into a hug

“And her fiancee Regina mills”

She backed out of the hug slowly whispering

“Don't mess this up”

Ruby then placed a kiss on Emma's cheek as she exclaimed

“Thank you”

“I didn't do anything”

“Helping me”

Emma replied placing a Kiss on ruby’s cheek

“Helping me found her”

She turned to the other side of the room seeing Regina walking elegantly down the stairs

“You should go to her”

as they walked toward each other they heard once more

“Ladies and gentlemen”

That voice thought Emma, she recognized it and she wanted to see where it was coming from

“The new addition of the mills family”

She finally looked on the opposite side of the room where the light kept moving in circles and notice Cora.

“Really”

She exclaimed bowing her head acknowledging her as a welcome, she then resumes walking toward Regina. With a smile, Regina reached for Emma's hand as they walked toward her mother.

“ that wasn't necessary mother I haven't married her yet”

Exclaimed Regina to Cora, but she didn't bother replying as Emma took over taking Regina into a hug

“Play nice love”

“Why should I”

Emma slowly pulled out of the hug kissing Regina's ear

“Don't make me take you back upstairs and show you what am made off”

“Tempting”

“Repeatedly”

Emma exclaimed pulling back

“ another round of this No thank you”

Regina was just playing how to get in emmas eyes. although she was younger, Regina could keep up with Emma's sexual appetite. She realized that she had just come home, it wouldn't hurt to wait. they would have plenty more time alone.

“So love would you consider marrying me right now”

“What”

“Well there's important people here, and ruby can officiate”

“So this was planned”

“Ish don't be mad, am here for good”

“My mother didn't put you up to this, did she”

“We've just met”

“OK”

“OK as in yes we can “

“Yes”

Emma was so excited, she  ran to Cora's side taking the mic away from her

“Sorry”

she placed a swift kiss on Cora's cheek and brought the mic  to her mouth as she exclaimed

“She said yes everyone”

Everyone erupted in cheer

“Ruby hurry up”

“Am right here no need to shout”

Emma ran to Regina's side taking off her blouse

“Oh my”

Exclaimed Zelena watching Emma's tone arms

“you know how to pick them, sis”

“Uhm thanks”

” did you just say thank you”

Zelena came closer trying to take Regina into a hug 

“She said something nice to me”

She exclaimed, But Regina  gave Zelena a cold stare pushing her away

‘Don't push it”

“No, well that’s a start”

Zelena placed her arm on her side and turned her head away from Regina

“You think you can be nicer to her”

Emma exclaimed taking Regina's hand into hers

“You are asking for a miracle,”

She smiled taking her into her arms

“And your mother”

“I don't have too many windows”

“For love”

“Well I love you”

“Darling”

“Fine I will be nicer, only for you”

“Ehehehm”

Ruby interrupted them

“Shall we”

Regina held Emma's hand as ruby begin the ceremony 

“Dearly beloved, uh”

Lost for words she smiled

“I wasn't ready for this, neither was she”

Their guest erupted in laughter

“Ruby what are you doing”

Emma exclaimed

“Am sure you didn't write any vows, don't blame me”

Emma couldn't help but smile

“ no I didn't but I have something better my heart”

“Aww”

They're guessed  exclaimed in harmony 

“You guys are so cute, it's nauseating but its love”

Shouted ruby

“She's lucky to have you at all“

Zelena exclaimed from the side

“Zelena shut it”

Her mother bumped her with her elbow, as

Regina mouthed a Thank you to her mother as Emma continues.

“ love is the most powerful thing that anyone could ever have .to have it is a blessing, and I am Please to have it with you Regina “

“Aww come here”

Regina closed the distance between them  kissing her

“We're not there yet”

Ruby quickly separated them

“Sorry”

Regina watched as their guest cheered happily to see their profound display of love

“You can't blame her I have a way with words”

Regina kisses Emma's hand as she continues

“Regina with you I can weather any storm.  you are the heated waves that warm my heart”

“She means warming something else”

Ruby whispered to Zelena

“Wow”

Regina Gave ruby a death stare

“You”

hiding her unpleasant smile

“Ignore her”

exclaimed belle

“Regina I surrender to you hopefully, truthfully, sincerely, because am madly in love with your beautiful soul,”

She took Regina's hand kissing them, she pulled back gazing into her eyes

“because am in love with you”

“Aww”

“Now would be the time that you would kiss the bride”

cora managed to get another microphone as she exclaimed

“Reached for heaven, as she is a star to be seeing”

“I couldn't say it any better”

Regina was reminded to her father trying to cheer her up, that phrase was his way of saying everything would be alright. she knew that her parents didn't have the best relationship when it came to her, but she also knew that her mother loved her father unconditionally. 

“Thanks, mom”

She took Cora into a hug

“Oh Regina, he would have been proud”

Patting her on the back

“Am so glad to have you back”

Emma watched the exchange between daughter and mother. She looked around the room and couldn't find her mother

“I don't mean to break this up but we still have a wedding here”

“Of course” 

as they broke away from each other

“Mom”

As she looked around the room lost

“Mom” 

Emma wanted her mother to be present at her wedding, apart from Regina and Henry, her mother was the only family that she had left .during all the festivities, she lost track of her. Now she was desperately calling her name

“Mom where are you”

She watched as Belle looked around the room as well searching for her father, she knew if she found him, she would find emmas mother

“Mom” 

Belle mouthed a sorry to Emma, she understood

“Right here honey”

A voice pierced  loudly through the room

“Mom”

Her mother ran to her side taking her into a hug and kissing her head

“I love you”

Breaking away from the hug, marry took Regina's and placed it between Emma's

“Henry where are you, honey”

Seeing Emma and marry together brought Regina to tears.

She looked around the room for Henry one more time and as her eyes searched the room, she was brought back to Emma's beautiful figure and found her words.

“Emma, I don't have words to describe how I feel about you. I can't describe this moment”

Regina ran her hand through Emma's hair tucking a wild strand behind her ear

“You are the very air that I breathe, heaven itself and as my father used to say you are the light  in my eyes, the star that guided me home”

“I love you”

Emma was lost for words as she awaits Regina's response

“ I love you, “

She begins

“will you be mine Emma Nolan”

With a sheepish smile

“ well Mills sounds so much better”

As Regina gazed into Emma's eyes, the awkward silence was felt through the room.

“enough already get your wife”

Ruby pushed Emma toward Regina, as belle pushed Regina and they stumbled against each other.

“ and by the power invested in me, You are now wife and….. wife”

They looked at ruby confused expression mouthing ‘sorry, not sorry’

“What are you waiting for, Get her”

Emma couldn't wait to take Regina into her arms and crashed her lips against hers. They hummed in harmony before letting go of each other

“did I mention how much I love you“

Regina couldn't help but smile

“I wouldn't mind you reminding me“

“I love you“

“Lady's and gentlemen Mrs. and Mrs. Mills”

Cora was beaming with joy as she introduced the newlyweds

“Please Welcome our lovely couples”

the smile and cheers in the room made today the biggest day of their life, but Regina couldn't help but worry about Henry.

“Where's Henry”

“He's upstairs”

Belled quickly replied

“Is he ok”

“Let me check”

Emma seems concerned about Henry

“Would you really”

Regina passionately grabbed Emma's waist kissing her ear

“Yes love hmm”

“What is it”

“I've been carrying this the whole time”

Emma pulled up a folded piece of paper

“What's this”

“Won't you see it”

Regina unraveled it

“Adoption papers”

“I know I should have asked, but this would be my biggest gift”

“Emma”

“I know Henry’s your biggest gift but I've grown attached to him, all that's left is for you to sign “

Regina jumped into her arms

“How did I get so lucky”

“You met my dad and his genes run into my blood”

Regina broke away from her punching her arm

“That was rhetorical “

Emma took Regina's hand into hers smiling before walking away from the opposite way to find Henry.


	17. Chapter 17

it was only the beginning beyond Emma’s dream being married to Regina, but in any relationship, nothing could be so perfect.  
From everyone else perspective on their relationship she had a wonderful life, it was only a matter of time until they expand their family.  
regina already had Henry but Emma wanted a daughter so badly that it causes them to fight often driving Henry away from home, it seems that the wound that Robin left has damage Regina's heart severely then she thought.  
Emma wanted two more additions to the family because she claimed that Henry was lonely but Regina didn't want to be the one carrying a child, with Emma being in the army, she was always away from home, traveling across the globe.  
She loved her job, but it seems that she’d forgotten that her family came first. when Regina hinted the fact that she takes a year off to conceive a child, she was offended and replied that Regina was selfish to hold on to her job that wasn't as important as hers.  
When questions of infidelity arose, They fought regularly. they fought about how to best raise Henry, they fought about Emma quitting her job, they fought about who should be their donors, most of all they fought over how many kids they wanted.  
Henry was sixteen and seeing his parents fight Constantly infuriated him, he was fuming with rage that it would take days going straight from school and he wouldn't come home  worrying his mother  
“Henry where were you”  
Today was another struggle, Henry was missing for two weeks now. she wished that her son would talk to her like he used to do but the rebellious teen ran past Regina nonchalantly reaching the stair  
“I don't tell you how to live your life don't tell me how to run mine”  
“Henry”  
She echoed hoping to be heard, but he continued upstairs reaching his room slamming the door behind him  
“Henry”  
She echoed once again weeping  
“My baby”  
Henry was her heart, she's losing the best part of her life. She thought that it was a phase as all things, this too shall past but the truth was that her son hated her and her relationship with Emma the love of her life is falling apart.  
running quickly to the living room seeing Emma on the sofa  
“ you have to talk to him”  
“Why, he hates me too”  
“He hates me more”  
“Well he's your son”  
“What was that suppose to mean”  
Emma stood up from where she was, dropping her phone on the seat  
“Your son..your problem”  
“Don't you go there”  
Regina was stung, this hinted that she and Emma were in the midst of another argument  
“Am sorry did I shudder”  
Sarcastically she walked away from Regina, she was boiling but at the end, she had nothing left  
“You know am too tired to fight with you”  
Walking the other way from Emma, she grabbed her purse and her blouse heading for the door. Other times, she would walk away from attention where Emma would follow her, comfort her and give her anything she desired she was wrapped around her delicate fingers like a child. In her eyes, Regina could do no wrong, but this time, she grabbed her keys , with a suitcase in hand.  
“Where are you going”  
Emma became alarmed could it be that she was leaving her and Henry, impossible she thought.  regina was giving up today, she was walking out on Her family, Emma was freaking out because Henry wouldn't forgive her. for years now they weren't talking, he would be so devasted that he would blame her. She felt like this was her fault but she didn't know what to do as she watched Regina exited out the door  
“Regina what's in the bag”  
“None of your damn business”  
“Regina what are you doing”  
Following Regina out the door, she watched her hopped into her car ignoring her  
“Regina please answer me”  
She starts the car without hesitation and Emma lunches forward holding on to the door  
“No, you can't”  
More then a plea, her voice broke as tears threaten to escape  
“Let go, Emma”  
“ I cant”  
“Let go please”  
“what about Henry”  
She reached forward yanking the door away from her, once the door was closed, she pulled down the window  
“Am glad you care”  
“No.. Baby…..”  
Emma was a mess, she brought her hands over her head watching Regina pull away from the driveway  
“Don't leave me…..”  
She fell to her knees screaming unawares that Henry was watching from his window  
“Don't leave us”  
She screamed louder realizing that Regina wasn't coming back, a few minutes passed and she walked slowly inside.this was her last stand, she couldn't feel her legs, she was heartbroken.how was she going to explain this to Henry, suddenly it dawned on her that she has no choice but to head for the stairs toward henry’s room  
“Henry we need to talk”  
She knocked on The door once  
“Henry”  
He didn't answer, so she knocked again  
“Buddy am coming in”  
She reached for the door but it was locked  
“Hey Henry no locked doors”  
He knew the rules, he was sixteen and Emma agreed with Regina that he shouldn't bring a girl home until he was eighteen, That meant that he couldn't lock the doors when he was home, they knew how tricky teenagers could be, but whenever he was fuzzing he locked them anyways.   
They had different parenting styles, Emma wanted to educate henry at an early age of his sexual attribute but Regina fitted that he learned sex ed in school as long that he promises to stay safe and use protection. They were on the same page when it came to Henry's happiness Mostly, they wanted him to feel safe, so they never met henrys friend and he never introduce a girl as his girlfriend.  
they respected his privacy right until now, Emma kept knocking on the door hoping that he will let her in but when he didn't, she echoed  
“All right I think that’s enough am coming in”  
Stepping away from the door, she took a deep breath and pushed through it with brute force.   
“Step away from the door”  
One time wasn't enough, she tried and tried again until she finally got through  
“No locks doors”  
She almost fell face first into her hardwood floors  
“Henry”  
She echoed holding to the bedsheets catching herself  
“ what the hell”  
Her arm landed on a hard surface, she studied the room and Henry stood by his closet smiling nervously  
“What wrong with you”  
“Nothing”  
She pressed onto the surface hidden under the covers  
“Henry what's this”  
“Nothing”  
He replied quickly and ran defensively toward the bed taking a seat  
“Ouch”  
“Who’s that”  
Nobody, he exclaimed   
“Nobody uh”  
She replied seeing that henry’s bed was stuffed unusually. if this was a game, she wanted to play Henry until he confesses the truth, after all, she was to be a cop soon and no one could lie to an authority figure such as herself. All except for Regina and Henry was her son, with those brown orbs, they could lie to her and get away with it but at the end they were family but she wanted the true at this moment  
“if there isn't anyone here, I have a gun, I don't know you but I will shoot regardless“  
“Mom”  
He hasn't called her mom in years, this must be interesting. What was the hidden, he leaps atop of the bed protectively  
“I will count to three then I will shoot”  
“Mom stop”  
“One”  
She counted ignoring him  
“Two”  
This was very real, Emma always carried her gun on safety and no one but Regina knew. She wanted to protect her family at all cost but Henry never knew when she took things too far, as she draws her weapon and pointed it out next to Henry  
“Three”  
“Mom”  
“Mrs. Mills”  
Henry’s guess came out the cover abruptly pushing him out the way  
“Don't shoot please”  
Emma continuously pointed the gun at the young teenager clearly scared out of his mind  
“Don't shoot please, am sorry”  
“Who are you and why are you with my son”  
Emma studied the fear into his eyes and realized that there was a young man with his shirt off in her house with Henry  
“Am...am…”  
Afraid to speak, Emma wanted to smile at his dilemma, she hid a smile walking closer to henry whispering  
“How am I doing”  
“hmmm. Mom”  
Watching the fear in his eyes, he whispered close to her hear  
“ you're scaring him”  
“Yeah you’re right”  
She replied with a straight face remembering that her guess hasn't answered her   
“Well then speak”  
“Ammm…..”  
“Mom the gun”  
“True”  
She lowered her weapon regaining her composure  
“Oh well, sorry”  
“ James”  
“What”  
She’d forgotten quickly what she’d asked him earlier, starring oddly confused  
“Am James”  
He repeated  
“Why did you say it like that”  
“like what“  
“Like I know what it means”  
“He’s James mom”  
Henry echoed again standing next to him holding his hand between his slowly  
“He's my boyfriend”  
“Boy……”  
She watched him kissed James hand softly as he smiles.   
“Oh…”  
this was sweet of him, he was growing up to be the man that they hoped he would be, this was the moment she dreamed of seeing Henry falling in love but  this was also too confusing for Emma, they watched silently as she placed one part of the puzzle together into when their love affair started.  
“But….. wait”  
they have been ready to be introduced to a girl while Henry was gay. It took a while for Emma to process this, They should have known because whenever they mention a girl, he would get uncomfortable creating dramatic gagging noise and proceed into his room. She took control of teaching him of his sexual education except that it was the wrong sex. Now she knew why her phone bill went through the roof filled with gay porn, the titles said it all, he denied that it was his, yet she ignored it and today he was coming out to her  
“boy…..what..”  
“Boyfriend mom”  
“I did this wrong”  
“Mom no”  
“You hate me”  
“Mom no”  
“So why didn't you tell us”  
“Mam its really ok to accept this”  
“am sorry“  
“ you talk as if am not ok with this“  
“Well then…..Are you”  
“Offcouse”  
She hugged them both placing kisses on their head  
“what gives you two that idea “  
“This whole did I fail you...you hate me scenario sounded like one”  
“Henry no.., we will never make you feel unloved which is why we need to talk”  
“About mom”  
“Yes”  
“Alone”  
“Oh yes sorry”  
James looked to Henry for approval, he nodded yes as an answer and took him into a swift kiss.  
“Sorry”  
He whispered breaking away from him shortly realizing that they weren't alone anymore.  
“Eh hang on”  
Emma was playing the good wife, now she was playing the cop protecting her family  
“James “  
Placing her arm around him, she escorted him  a few feet away from Henry  
“One more thing”  
“Yes”  
They didn't get far as she whispered   
“If you hurt him, that gun will be loaded…”  
He looked mortified as she pats him on The back smiling at Henry  
“Understood”  
“Oh god..”  
He replied pulling away from her  
“ what did you do now”  
Questioned henry because the look on Jame’s face gave him away, he was paralyzed with fear. henry wasn't far behind Emma as she replied  
“Nothing”  
“whatever it is, Don't listen to her, “  
Reassuring James  
“we’ve been together for so long don't let her intimidate you ”  
Henry walked closer to James Holding his hand  
“Please stop mom”  
He had Regina's eyes, he could feel when she was lying and when she felt uncertain in an uncomfortable situation  
“I love you”  
echoed James taking Emma by surprise, she smiles brightly  
“I know you do but you can never be too careful eh...”  
Instead of rambling on, there were other matters that needed her attention. She knew that Henry was in love and that James loved him too, there was no reason for her to overreact.  
“We have to talk Henry so off you go, James”  
He finally broke free from Henry descending the stairs, when he finally exit out their home, Emma didn't wait to questioned Henry  
“So how often does this happened”  
“I don't know what you meant by that“  
“Come on Henry there was a young man in our house, your mother doesn't know about”  
“Well”  
Henry was blushing  
“Well what”  
“Well mom”  
As she pauses, his tone signified that maybe Regina knew of Henry's relationship  
“She knew, didn't she”  
“Yes. But only because you guys were fighting, she didn't want to upset you”  
“Listen to you, whose side are you on”  
“Oh no not yours”  
“I deserve that”  
“No, you don't”  
“She knew and she didn't tell me”  
“Was that what you wanted to talk about”  
Henry changed the subject as he walked to the kitchen fiding a snack  
“No am sorry, your mom”  
“She left for good”  
Emma couldn't gaze into his brown orb that reminded her of Regina  
“Am sorry, I’ll get her back”  
“Shes at rubies”  
Her eyes met the teenager across the room taking a bite of an apple, he hated those because Regina would force them to eat healthily.  
“You hate Those”  
She couldn't help to point that out because they were healthy, but occasionally they would sneak in any junk food and hope that it doesn't interfere with their diet or have any consequences toward Regina because if she ever caught them with any food that wasn't cooked by her, she would scroll them like children.  
“Hate is such a strong word, I would say dislike on occasion”  
He took another bite savoring every bite  
“  James like apples, it seems that mom was right healthy is good for you”  
“You love him”  
“Yeah”  
“Am happy for you”  
She ran taking him into an embrace but he pulled away  
“Henry I said I was sorry”  
She felt guilty and she assumed that he didn't need her, she pulled away from him walking toward the stairs  
“what did you think would happen,”  
He echoed following her upstairs, she stopped briefly as he continued  
“You didn’t hear a word I said”  
“What am I supposed to say”  
“That you’ll get mom back”  
“I…”  
“Ruby’s”  
“I don't know...”  
“She’s at rubies”  
“you want me to look at rubies”  
“ what don't you get”  
“That I have to go to rubies at this untimely hour”  
“Are you serious…”  
“Yeah, she's pregnant and I don't want to die”  
“Ok”  
Henry exclaimed shortly, he was hinting that Emma pursued Regina but she was clueless  
“She’s….. at….. ruby’s…..”  
Henry Brought  his fingers halfway up in the air flicking them twice  
“ Quotation mark for you”  
“What”  
“Mom’s at rugby, you can find her there”  
“Why do you keep saying that”  
“Shes pregnant…..”  
“Yeah we know”  
“Did you really?”  
“She’s my best friend, she would...”  
Henry interrupted  
“Thank god because I couldn't lie to you any longer”  
“Wait… what”  
“What”  
“Are we talking about ruby or Regina”  
Emma really thought that they were talking about ruby but Henry was referring to Regina.   
“Who are you talking about”  
He replied in the middle of their conversation, as he realized that Emma had no idea of what was happening,  
“Mom’s pregnant”  
with the horrible look upon his face, he held on to this secrets for months now. He was a very clever teenager, while his parents were fighting, he suspected that Regina was carrying.there were different signs leading to this, why didn't Emma noticed that Regina was secretive about what to wear, she occasionally became very irritated during dinner. above all, she loved eating healthy but Henry would catch her sneaking in his favorite food and eating emmas favorite snack, There was nothing he could have done differently  
“Am sorry”  
“She’s…”  
“Yes...”  
Emma was struggling with this news, she didn't know if she was happy to hear that her dream of expanding her family was becoming a reality, or if she was furious at her wife for fighting with her on the matter.  
“She’s….”  
“You can say it”  
“she’s pregnant”   
“are you happy??”  
“Am happy…”  
“And you’re not mad at me”  
“ am angry….”  
She echoed   
“but yes am happy”  
“Good Because she’s having twins”  
Tears streamed down her face, as she realizes that soon she will be a mother. she wondered if they would have her eyes or Regina's, she wondered if they would have her blonde locks or Regina's in the morning out of control dark curls, either way, she was astounded.  
“Its ok”  
“No, it's not, double the trouble”  
“That’s not my fault”  
She could see them playing at the park, she could feel cold feet waking them in the morning or in the middle of the night when they woke up after having a bad dream. She would play silly games, take them to movies and Henry would drive them to school before going off to college, it was all clear to her, she might even get a dog like henry begged them for years ago. In the end, her heart leads her back to Regina.  
She remembered everything that mattered the most, the happiness of her family, if Regina didn't forgive her, all she’d have would only be memories  
“I have to find Regina”


	18. aftermath ( the morning after)

"Regina"  
Nothing happened, no one appeared at the door to greet her.  
"I know you are here "  
She tried again louder, knocking many times over  
"Regina am sorry"  
Emma was going on Three days straight calling Regina but she didn't answer, she texted her but she didn't reply, so she went over to ruby but no one came to the door.  
She blamed herself for Regina leaving, she shouldn't fight her over what she wanted for their family, but she is stubborn like her father.   
Her mother always told her that she was but that didn't stop her from going after what she wanted in life and today, she was persistent because she wanted  Regina to forgive her, she wanted her attention, she loved her and she missed her, she wondered if Regina missed her too.  
She couldn't sleep at times, how could she, Regina wasn't near her,  beside her when she turned in The middle of the night, it felt cold. Her hand would lay in Regina's spot for hours, until she woke up making breakfast, leaving a note for Henry  
"Am sorry, but here's breakfast, I will try again today and I won't give up.  I hope that you have a better day today than the past few years, I promised I will reunite us"  
Off she went for a walk or a run, away from Henry finding her words, what she should say to Regina, getting ready for her return. She left everything the way it was, she doesn't want the smell of apples to fade, she doesn't want to redecorate the house, as she always wanted but Regina didn't approve, she wanted to erase her failure but she couldn't.  
She thought about it, about her, about them every single day and every time it was a disaster. ruby wouldn't talk to her, Belle didn't call anymore, they all turned away from her all because of her pride.  
She wouldn't listen, she wasn't listening for years now, Regina begged her to stay home and now she's gone.  
"I don't know what to do"  
Every months or so, she would have a breakdown, she would lock herself in their room going over several scenarios.  
The first option she has, she could stay persistent, calling Regina, she wouldn't stop with the emails, texting and showing up at Ruby's place but that didn't work.   
Her second option, she could wait, staying faithful and hope that Regina comes back to her on Her own.  
"that would never work"  
She doubted herself because it's been months now, her kids would be born but Regina doesn't want Emma into their life. She has Henry which Regina would see on occasion but not her, she understood that he was loyal to his mother, she wouldn't blame him, she wasn't a fan of herself either.she was a screwed up from birth, she was screwed up when she met Regina and this was another one of her crisis.  
Her third option bringing back the past, with everything they shared, with everything that they loved before it all went wrong.  
"That's it"  
She wasn't thinking anymore, she wasn't feeling sorry for herself any longer, she wouldn't lock herself up in their room, smelling Regina's clothes, her perfume, sleeping with her photographs. She would no longer torture herself, constantly reminded of her failure to secure her families trust.   
She has a plan to gain Regina back.  
"Why didn't I think of this sooner?"  
She echoed heading toward the door  
"Henry"  
Now That the door was unlocked, She rushed out of her room looking for him  
"Where are you"  
Henry came rushing out of his room  
"What now"  
"I know how to get her back"  
She screamed  
" you said that everytime"  
Henry was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, but she rushed back into the room grabbing one of Regina's favorite CD  
"This time its different"  
She echoed and resumed downstairs  
" and you're going to help"  
" am sorry"  
He enjoyed defensively walking away from her  
"Please"  
She followed him around the corner of the room hoping to convince him  
" just one favor"  
They both stop walking in the living room as she cornered him, holding on to his arm for dear life  
" I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would work"   
he realized that Emma was clearly close to something  
"Fine, "  
He didn't want to talk to her, but she reeks of despair. She was wearing one of Regina's favorite night robe as he lowered his eyes  
"fine"  
She must have locked herself in that room for days, truly he felt sorry for her. He had no idea how bad Emma was after his mother left and now he wanted to help her  
"what do you want"  
"You know when Regina's home"  
"Aww she's not here"  
"No ruby's"  
"That's her home now"  
"Henry.."  
Staring at her as if she lost it  
"What"  
"I need your help"  
"Yep you've lost it"  
"Please"  
She was defeated, she was desperate and Henry was her only chance to make this right. henry swore that he wouldn't get involved, but it looks like Emma wasn't giving him a choice  
"Fine"  
"Thank you"  
"WhatWhat'she plans"  
"This"  
She brought the object that she was hiding  
"This is it"  
"An old dusted cd"  
" no... this "  
Emma pointed out the word "Regina'sremix"  
"Okay... A remix of what?"  
"This is the remix to your mother's heart"  
"Jesus you guys are old"  
"Exactly"  
"What"  
He screamed horrified of the look Emma gave him  
"This will get her back"  
"Oh you're serious"  
"Of course what did you think"  
"Nothing"  
"So you're going to help me"  
"Yeah"  
He echoed and continued  
"Am calling your friends so they can lock you up"  
He grabbed the object from her  
"this is not healthy"  
"You're joking"  
"Yeah sure"  
"This not funny"  
"Am sorry"  
He laughed  
"But you looked like someone who discovered that they won't the lottery"  
"But I have because this is greater than winning"  
"If you say so "  
"So you believe me"  
" does it look like you gave me a choice"  
"No, I didn't"  
"Regardless of that"  
Henry took a deep breath holding the bridge of his nose  
" this should be fun"  
He held his hand forward so Emma could take it  
"what's the plan"  
She took it in disbelief squeezing softly  
"You have to get belle and ruby away from the house and make Regina believe that she will meet you"  
"That's a lot but ok"  
"Really"  
"Don't make me regret this"  
" you won't, I promise"  
"Ok well what's in This mix"  
"I made it for your mother before we got married"  
"So it meant a lot to you"  
"No to her"  
"How so"  
" long story"  
Henry walked to the sofa taking a seat in her mother's spot  
If I am going to help, please I have nothing but time but you"  
He scoffed  
"You look like shit"  
"Hey"  
"Sorry no offenses"  
He moved his hand next to him encouraging Emma to take a seat  
"Take a seat"  
"You know, You're right"  
"Just like my mother"  
"Am a mess"  
"Understatement, but yes, you need my help"  
"Where do I begging"  
"Mom's mixtape"  
"It was made of old school songs that she loved, whenever I was away for too long, I would make them so she'd know how I felt, except now I added a few to make her understand that am sorry, that i.."  
"Love her"  
"Yes, yes I forgot what it felt like to love her. I was turning into my parents and that wasn't fair to her"  
"And now I will help"  
"Thank you"  
She moved to hope to take him into a hug  
"Oh... hey"  
He moved away raising his hand defensively, he created a barrier and echoed  
"Shower now"  
"Sorry"  
"I won't tell mom, then well get to work"  
She jumped up quickly regaining her balance, this was it she thought.   
Everything was working out in her favor, moments later she was dressed and ready to impress.  
"So how do I look"  
" ready to get mom back"  
"So we will be alone"  
"Definitely"  
"How did you pull this off"  
"I convince mom that I missed her and that I missed you two together, she agreed to see you there"  
"That's good"  
"She's waiting now"  
"But it's seven"  
"Oh am sorry, I didn't know desperation had a deadline"  
"Why are you so mean"  
"Why aren't you eager to see her"  
"I am,"  
"Well off you go"  
He turned her around pointing her in the direction of the door.  
"But I don't..."  
She protest but Henry tossed her an object,  
She caught it briefly studying its component  
"My mix"  
" the speakers are in the back seat, You can thank me later"  
He walked toward the living room  
"You're welcome"  
"Thank you   
She screamed happily exiting out the room  
"You can thank me later"  
She was gone as Henry could hear the car driving off the driveway.  
"Amateurs"  
He shook his head with a smile turning on the TV   
"Bring her home"  
Emma planned on doing just that, she parked in front of ruby's and plugged in her aux cord from her car to the speakers. The music played as she laid backward for support on her car  
"Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one  
I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that  
I'm crazy for you"  
She wondered who was playing as she brought her phone searching the lyrics  
"Madonna "  
she echoed and grabbed her CD Cover reading henry's handwriting, He switched her plan. He handpicked songs that he thought his mother would appreciate.  
"Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you"  
"This is an ambush"  
She echoed listening to the lyrics  
"Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we meet, no words at all  
Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you"  
"You might have something kid"  
She smiled knowing that Henry had a plan of his own,   
"clever kid"  
She was now swaying to the music  
"Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see  
I'm crazy about you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this"  
"Regina"  
She screamed desperately  
"It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy about you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss"  
"Am here Regina"  
"I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you"  
Never mind the neighbors she thought. maybe this will work, then again maybe she will be getting away for the night in handcuffs, she didn't care to blast the speakers loudly  
"It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you"  
Another song begins just the other one was fading away, she was waiting for Regina to open the door, screaming at her  
' take that shit out, go home'  
But Cornelius brother and sister rose  
It's too late was their favorite mix. Henry listened to Emma mix in Two hours and decided to place what Regina liked with something from the heart that Emma wanted to do  
"My mama told me, she said, Son, please beware  
There's this thing called love and it's everywhere  
She told me, It can break your heart and leave you in misery  
And since I met this little woman,  
I feel it's happening to me, and I'm telling you  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe I believe, I believe I'm fallin' in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe I believe, I believe I'm falling in love  
I found myself phoning her at least ten times a day  
It's so unusual for me to carry on this way  
I tell you ...  
I can't sleep at night  
Wanting to hold her tight  
I've tried so hard to convince myself  
That this feeling just can't be right, and I'm telling you  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe I believe, I believe I'm fallin' in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe I believe, I believe I'm falling in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe I believe, I believe I'm falling in love  
It's too late, Baby...  
Whoa-oh  
I wouldn't mind it if I knew she really loved me too  
But I hate to think that I'm in love alone and there's nothing that I can do  
Whoa  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe I believe, I believe I'm fallin' in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe I believe, I believe I'm falling in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe I believe, I believe I'm falling in love  
It's too late"  
She couldn't help but smile at Henry attempt to gain Her attention along with Regina's  
"Bonus point kiddo"  
Because it was working, Regina came out of her window hiding a smile. This was one of her favorite songs, so as it fades away. Emma walked closer to her smiling  
"Hi"  
"This time she's really out my life, oh  
I know I gotta get her back  
Just need one night to hit it right, oh  
But I can't get her alone, no  
Know she deserves to up and leaves  
If it was me id do  the same"  
"I don't know who's this but that works for me"  
This was getting Regina's attention, she was smiling for the first time since they  fought  
"I see that girl, look like she hopes  
So I'd be damned to let it go  
Damned to let it go  
I gotta discover, discover  
I love her  
Oh, I gotta get her back, oh  
Gotta discover, discover  
That I love her"  
Now it hits her who was singing as she reads Regina's mix  
"Chris Brown"  
She echoed, He was so relatable she thought  
"screw this, if it would get me back Regina its worth a try"  
"She knows that I care, Oooh, that will get her back"  
She turned off the speakers screaming   
"Regina comes on, am making a fool out of myself here, let me up."  
The lights at her window dimmed as she continued  
"I love you"  
Awaiting for a response  
"You hear me, Regina, I love you"  
She was persistent than ever before  
"I will be here until Ruby and Belle comes home, I will sleep here because I don't care Regina, "  
She knocked on The door multiple times  
" Regina I love you and I should have been here,"  
When the door didn't open, she kneeled resting her head unaware that Regina was listening, she heard her plead  
" this is where I belong, I love you"  
The door open, she fell face first  
"What took you so long"  
She turned facing that voice and saw that Regina was bitting her lips  
"Hi"  
"I have a surprise for you"  
Without any doubt, Emma was on her knees in front of Regina  
"Bring your phone and Follow me"  
This was good she thought, She watched Regina walking away swaying her hips  
"What about my car and the speakers"  
I don't care if they get taken, surely you didn't drive all the way here and expect not to lose a few things"  
distracting her very soul, She wasn't thinking anymore, she has gotten this far, she doesn't know what else to do.  
"I...i.."  
"Well then hurry up"  
Regina brought her focus back to her. Halfway around the room, Regina turned and bat her eyelashes seductively  
"Yes mam"  
She rushed up to her feet locking the door behind her and proceed behind her following her trail.  
she stumbled upon a garment that looked like it belongs to Regina  
"Ok"  
Regina was leaving clues for Emma, shoes, pants came off, she had a hard time wrapping her mind around what was happening.  
"This better not be a joke baby"   
She echoed hoping for a response but all she received was a giggle halfway across the room.  
" this is real"  
She replied coming across Regina's underwear in The middle of the stairs leading to Ruby's guest room.  
She pushed the door halfway open and there she stood  
"Hi "  
in nothing but her bra, biting her lips anticipating Emma's response.  
"Come here"  
Emma stood still directing her attention to this captivating, yet enormous object around her waist  
"Wait..."  
she loved Regina's impulse to surprise her at any giving moment, but would she be able to keep up with her libido  
"Where are you going to put that"  
"Well if you don't want it, you can go back home"  
She wasn't offense quickly, hormones she thought. She wouldn't have said it out loud, its been months, she has felt Regina's hands over her, her lips upon hers   
"I'll be dammed"  
She grabbed Regina into a passionate kiss, she seems surprised   
"Am not going back without you"  
Emma's hand were on Regina's bra as if all was forgiven, she removed them slowly.  
"I miss you"  
Hoping for Regina to return her affection, Regina pushed Emma to the wall and made her way into her pants unbuttoning them  
"I missed you"  
She finally echoed bringing her lips to her neck  
"Uhm Emma"  
She inhaled her scent and found her way into Emma's wet panties  
"You missed me too"  
She echoed at that surprised, Emma had her eyes closed breathing heavily.  
"Yes"  
She replied biting her lip  
"Show me how much"  
Regina replied tempting her, she pulled back watching Emma pulling her shirt over her head quickly. She reached for Regina's mound and brought her lips suckling fondly  
"Uhm "  
She echoed loss for words, Emma tried her best not to say the wrong thing because Regina made her lose all sense of time, she doesn't know how to behave. Emma missed her touch and she could tell that she had the same effect on her as well.  
Regina brought her hand to emmas bra removing the garment, she let it slide off her shoulder and brought her hand to emmas pants taking it off.   
"Wait.."  
She pulled out her phone  
"I know why you told me to bring it"  
"Really"  
Regina resumed her tasked,  
Halfway on the floor, Emma grabbed a hand full of Regina's ass. She was thicker than usual and that confirmed it that she was pregnant, no matter she thought, we are together now, nothing else matters.  Scrolling down to her playlist as usual  
"Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars"  
As soon that she pressed play, she knew why Regina loved her, she knew that this plan was what she should have done in the beginning. she remembered that Regina loved how eager she was to please her, how lucky, she was to have her, she remembers their beginning. She remembered how nervous she was talking to her and it all made sense  
"I'm gonna give you my heart"  
Regina was now on her knees ready to please Emma but she stops her  
"Oh no baby"  
She pulled her panties off her feet slipping it off, seeing the confusing look on Regina's face. It was torture, so she brought her hand for Regina to take it and picked her off her feet  
"Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars"  
Gazing into her eyes as she let out a laugh  
"Cause you light up the path"  
"What's so funny"  
She joked placing a kiss into her lips  
"Nothing"  
She broke away  
" I've I told you that you're beautiful"  
" no"  
"I've been an ass"  
"not lately"  
"You're beautiful"  
"I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do ooh ooh"  
She laid her on her back softly and kissed her neck slowly, she led a trail of kisses along her stomach reaching lower to her sensitive side, her thighs.   
"Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you"  
Rubbing them softly, she spread them apart from each other slowly and brought her tongue softly licking near her mount.  
"Ah"  
A whimper escapes her, She could see that she was ready, Regina's juices were flowing  
They reached her tight and Emma licked them clean.   
"Emma"  
She was at her peak, begging Emma to go further but there was that enormous object obstructing her view from Regina's mount that was restricted by her strap. She moved them aside with two fingers expanding her view, the base that was connected inside Regina came loose. As she was exposed on her back for Emma to see exactly how much she desired her, She brought her lips around it, licking it clean and dipped her tongue down to her core.  
"Emma... Ahh"  
Regina whimpered breathing unevenly, she was a loss for words. Calling her name made her slid one arm under Regina and brought the other one to her stomach rubbing it delicately, she could feel how sensitive she was already. Just a lick and she would tremble, so she did, savoring her scent and sucking on her clit  
"Ahhhh... Emma"  
She breathes in her name being called, over and over, and over again and decided to penetrate her with her fingers.  
"Fuck... God"  
First with her index, taping the roof of her entrance feeling Regina's restricted wall. Her tongue swirled around in circles around her clit, she was on a mission as a Regina held a hand full of her hair caressing her  
"Uhmm "  
She moans taking in her encouragement, proceeding with her other finger. She went in and out of her slowly  
"Jesus... Eh... Emma"  
Emma bit Regina's mount shortly after  
"not so rough"  
She echoed  
"Am not sorry"  
"Uhmm"  
Emma picked up the paste faster this time, she went in and out of her, ready for her to release, curving her fingers deep inside her  
"Ahh....... Ah. Shit....fuckkkk......"  
Emma brought her lips to Regina's stomach  
"You're cumming aren't you"  
"Yes....yes... Emma god"  
She was so sensitive at the moment, they have been months apart, her body craved the roughness that Emma was fulfilling   
"Ummh...Good"  
She bit her stomach slowly and brought her hand to her breast caressing them  
"Yeah"  
The love faces that Regina was giving her was unbelievable, she held on to the sheets bitting her lips  
"Sooo... good oh.."  
Emma brought her fingers halfway out of Regina and placed her thumb around her clit, with every stroke in and out of her, she could feel the vibration around her clit  
"So fucking good..."  
"Like that"  
Emma lean forward slightly placing her knee next to Regina and brought her lips to Regina's breast that was begging for attention  
"Oh..."  
It seems that Regina was coming off her high  
"Be careful what you ask for"  
She whispered and dropped Emma on the bed  
"Well shit"  
Emma's back faced Regina, she brought her ass slightly in the air and spread her legs apart.  
"No"  
Emma wanted to lay down but Regina bent her over and moved her hand over her clit.  
"Your turn"  
"Danm it "  
She curses but Regina brought her fingers inside slightly moving them in and out of Emma who moaned softly  
"Right there"  
"Uhm uhm"  
She responded watching her holding on to the sheets for support, she couldn't help smacking her rear  
"Regina...."  
She moaned  
"Is this you begging"  
"Yes... Please"  
Regina gave her another smack  
"I missed this"  
She replied placing her base back into her entrance  
"Fuck"  
She exclaimed pushing it in further, now that it was secured, she positioned herself behind Emma ready to penetrate her  
"Uhm "  
Emma moaned  feeling the base of the dildo rubbing against her entrance  
"Puh..lease..... "  
Her voice broke  
"Am begging"  
coated with her juices, Regina obliged and buried the tip slowly in  
"Fuck.."  
Regina placed both hands on emmas hips and begin pushing slowly  
"Fuck... Ah.."  
She felt connected to Emma as a tip was buried inside of her as well.  
"Ahh"  
They both moan as she moved slowly in and out of her   
"Fuck Emma"  
Her breath uneven, she held Emma's arm behind her and slid the cuff on  
"Regina"  
"Am sorry"  
"Regina"  
Emma panicked  
"What are you doing"  
Regina picked up the paste and Emma was left moaning, forgetting that she was in the cuffs  
"Ahh"  
Regina pulled Emma upper body further off the bed, holding on to her breast as support   
"This feels so good"  
Emma felt Regina's breast behind her as she closes her eyes, In and out of her she went leaving Emma breathless  
"Fuck... Regina"  
"Am cumming "  
"Uhmm uhm...Me too"  
"Fuck Emma"  
Regina kissed Emma's neck swiftly and proceed by resting her head on her shoulders  
"I love you"  
Her right arm held on to Emma's waist while the left went around emmas own holding her close.  
I love you  
She echoed as Regina turned her face toward her, taking her into another passionate kiss, she thrust her hips Further and dive deeper into her core  
Ummmm...   
They moaned and came simultaneously, Emma reached forward to the bed, regime went to the desk grabbing her key uncuffing Emma  
"Am sorry"  
"Don't be"  
Finally free, Emma rose out the bed picking up her clothes  
"Where are you going"  
"Well nowhere, but I don't want belle to see us like this"  
"Don't worry about that"  
Replied Regina laying on her back staring at Emma  
"What do you mean "  
"They won't be coming home for two days and this is day one"  
"In that case"  
Emma dropped her clothes and landed near Regina that took her into her arms  
"I missed you"  
"And I missed you "  
She places a kiss on her forehead  
What now  
She asked  
"Sleep"  
"Of course you need sleep"  
"I don't know about you but you worked me over"  
Regina ignore Emma and moved her to the side climbing atop of her  
"I heard work you over"  
"No that's not what I said"  
They shared a laugh but at the end, Regina laid into Emma's arm and whispered  
"Never let me go"  
"Never again"  
Emma replied awaiting what tomorrow will bring  
"Never again Regina"


	19. heart to heart (overdue)

So Chris Brown will get you laid "  
echoed Regina next to Emma  
"Shut up"  
Emma replied laughing along with Regina  
"That's not funny"   
she continued as Regina made fun of her not being able to keep up with pop culture  
"It was a little"  
She echoed bringing her closer to her leaning in for a kiss  
"Uhmm"  
She replied Pulling away from her slowly  
"How could you not know that"  
"I told you that in confidence and you're making fun of me"  
"Am older than you and I knew who he was"  
"Sorry to disappoint you"  
She echoed rolling her eyes  
"Oh no darling "  
Emma was clearly annoyed that Regina had to comfort her  
"don't get mad"  
Emma was the cutest when she felt embarrassed, her cheeks turned red  
"Am not, it's just that being in the army am not able to keep up much with Henry"  
"It's ok"  
"No, it's not "  
They have been laying there for two hours, next to each other talking about their future, the bundle of joy that was growing inside of Regina, and Every time she brought the covers atop of her hiding her body from shivering, Regina reach for it bringing them down wanting more of Emma  
"did you know that he has a boyfriend"  
She continued giving Regina her back  
"Yeah"  
Regina pulled the cover off her once again coming closer  
" well you sound like my mother"  
She locked her legs into hers and brought her body resting atop her shoulder  
"A broken record"  
as Emma felt the warmth emanating from Regina  
"No, the I told you so vibe"  
"Why is that"  
"You're mother was right dear"  
"He was seven when I knew"  
"Well your mother seems to think that it runs in The family"  
"Well It doesn't "  
Regina rested her head on her pillow and brought her right hand around her waist  
" Henry could have been bi and I will still be ok because unlike my mother I support and love my son"  
"I know...and I adore him"  
Even thou they were having a heartfelt conversation, Regina wasn't the type to stop pressing Emma for what she needed.   
At this moment, what she needed the most was for Emma to cooperate with her sexual need. It starts with a hug, a kiss, a touch and the next thing they knew Emma was atop of her or vice-versa as they scream each others name in extasy.   
All she needed was to feel her skin upon hers as if they never met as if it was their first time and she was hers. Indeed they had to find themselves anew, She was lost into her eyes falling in love with her all over again because  in emmas arm she was in heaven  
"Why are you running"  
It was clear to her that everytime that she lean closer Emma moved.  
"I wasn't"  
Emma smiled knowing Regina  
"Yeah right"  
She smiled back knowing that she was right, its been hours and ruby and belle didn't make it home. Emma joked that Regina set her up in order to have her way with her because it seems that everything was forgiven.  she also warns Regina not to overexert herself because she was carrying and she was right  
"What"  
Regina gave her a disappointing look, she bit her lip and with a playful smile, she brought her lips next to emmas neck   
"I know you"  
She replied feeling her soft lips upon her skin  
"Bullshit"  
Regina abandoned her quest on pursuing Emma and landed next to her holding her hand  
"Such language"  
Emma echoed placing her left hand on Regina's stomach  
"She will ruin you guys "  
She whispered Rubbing slowly  
"but am the rude one "  
"Did you forget that you were the one that showed up to my house seducing me"  
Regina pushed her hand away   
"I redeemed myself, there's a difference"  
Emma thought that Regina was referring to today when indeed she was reminded of young Emma.   
"Young Emma was bold"  
"And older Emma"  
"She's just old"  
"Wow"  
Emma held her chest as if it hurt  
"Arsh love"  
"She keeps me sane"  
Regina never cease to amaze her  
"She keeps me safe"  
"Yeah well, your mother she keeps me old just for her"  
She brought her hand back to her belly and joked   
"Don't"  
"Oh so that you'll get mad about"  
"Am not, am amused"  
Emma brought her lips to Regina's belly placing a swift and delicate kiss upon her  
"But really babe"  
"What?"  
Regina lift her head slightly  
"You. Henry. Our future, "  
Emma's eyes stood still upon Regina  
"you guys are my world"  
"I know and am sorry "  
She moved her head slowly resting it on her thigh  
" you were right"  
"Was i"  
"You are always right"  
"Am just older than you but no, am not always right"  
" coming from me, Wouldn't that make you feel better that you are right"  
"Not if you're lying to me"  
"Regina when I met you I was a mess"  
"No, you weren't"  
"And now I think you are lying to me"  
"I see your point "  
It's been too long since they could lay next to each other, confiding in one another.it's been longer since they could talk about the past and everything was safe between them, every minute's count.   
"You remember that first time I bump into you"  
"Yeah, don't tell your mother"  
"Yes that.... and then you left"  
"What was I supposed to say,  hi am Regina"  
She gazed into her eyes wiggling her nose  
"and I would like to fuck you"  
"Yeah no"  
They burst out laughing  
"They would of locking me away"  
"Or we could of discreetly continue our sexcapade away from everyone eyes "  
"Sexcapade"  
"You"  
Regina held a pillow and hit Emma to the face  
"You are the worst"  
'Thank you"  
"See you are doing it again"  
"What"  
"That smile, its enticing"  
"Thank you"  
She smiled at the compliment but at the moment, she wanted to take the time that they had together to tell her the truth  
"also..."  
She took a deep breath thinking of where to begin  
"I know why I was irritated the past few months"  
"What is it"  
"I froze my eggs before we met"  
She inhaled deeply and exhaled  
"And...."  
"You don't have to explain"  
Emma heard the awkwardness in Regina's  voice and instead of helping her speak her truth, she placed her hand between hers  
"We don't have too right now"  
"But I do"  
months earlier, she and Emma fought about who should carry their child.   
"Emma you mean the world to me, I can't lie to you "  
Regina recalls what she went through the last few years as Emma become distant from her. After any fight when Emma didn't listen to the facts, the next morning Regina decided that it was enough, she decided to do the unthinkable, she decided that if Emma wasn't going to be on the same page as her, she was going to have a child on her own without emmas consent.  
Year's earlier before her transition, She froze her eggs feeling conscious that her kids should support her traits. She felt as if she had more to offer her partner and she thought that the day had come to prove herself worthy of happiness when Emma married her.   
Her doctor advised her that with the term of her transition after puberty, there will be a risk that she may not be able to carry to term. They informed her that Her body would feel out of the ordinary, she would be forced to tell her partner to consider carrying for her or to have a surrogate. She had to explain this to Emma, she felt that another fight was brewing  
" you did what"  
Emma screamed, jumping out of her skin, she stood up slowly facing her.  
"And you didn't tell me"  
and there it is she thought, another fight. She wasn't ready for this but it was necessary  
"Am sorry..."  
Defeated she lowered her eyes knowing that  Emma was about to walk away  
" I'll understand if you're mad"  
Regina was ready to walk away once again, except this time Emma didn't want to fight  
"You have every right to want nothing to do with me"  
Emma never left  Regina's side, she could feel how nervous Regina was because she was slowly moving away from Her  
"am not mad"  
She pulled her back placing her arm around her waist resting her head unto Her chest  
"You... You're  not"  
"Exactly "  
"You're my wife,you're remarkable"  
"Am remarkable"  
"Sexy as hell is what you are"  
She leaned in closer raising her head for a kiss  
"Regina"  
a voice downstairs echoed interrupting them  
"Are you ok"  
Came in another  
"fuck"  
Emma quickly grabbed the covers as the door was opening in front of them  
"Shit"  
It was too late because Regina nonchalantly got up  
"Hey rube"  
Her night robe was hanging near the mantle of the door, she reached in placing it on  
"Hey Emma"  
Ruby entered the room calmly and Emma couldn't believe her eyes, Regina was so calm in Front of ruby that she didn't flinch  
"Are you serious right now"  
"Eh. I've seen it all anyway"  
Bitting her lip  
" or have you forgotten"  
Ruby reminded her in a tone that said it all  
"Regina"  
She echoed  
"Don't look at me, it's true"  
Regina shrugged her shoulder and took ruby into a hug  
"So let me get this"  
Emma stood up heading for the bathroom but before she could reach it, Belle came in  
"So This is what has been going on"  
"Hey sis"  
She placed a playful kiss on her cheeks  
"Hey...belle"  
Emma was clearly uncomfortable with this, she looked as if she was caught by her mother  
"What's wrong with her"  
She noticed her cheeks, blushing red as if she was a kid caught right-handed into the cookie jar. Truth was that Regina made Emma feel like she was a child, she brought the best in her that she barely knew what was noticeable. Belle looked at ruby and they both echoed  
"Regina"  
"Aha"  
Regina couldn't hide laughter as she joined them  
"Why dear stop blushing"  
"Ok I see what's going on here am being ambushed"  
She ran to the bathroom and closes the door  
"And I see you found your wife"  
Replied ruby dying down her laughter


	20. elena is her name

This was getting out of hand for Emma because she knew that this was getting old.  
Regina was full of surprise that She's spent years fighting her, she forgot how fun it was to be spontaneous and with that, she loses track of time.  
"She told me you weren't coming home" screamed Emma running into the closet trying to find something to wear  
"She's been forgetful lately"  
"Am still sticking with I've been set up"  
In her earliest years, she would have been more careful about not being caught by her best friend's, but this was Regina, nothing mattered but her undeniable love for her.  
"You haven't"  
Emma quickly found a pair of Regina's jeans and decided to go with the dark slacks, she glances at her options on the shirt and grabbed the nearest blouse and completed her look by running her hands through her hair  
"You"  
She replied rushing out the door straight to Regina  
"How long has this been going on"  
"What do you mean"  
"Her..."  
She pointed to Regina as if she wasn't in the room but a mere display   
" like this"  
Moving her hands to Regina from head to toe  
"Like this "  
She repeated as if they didn't hear her  
"She's pregnant, we've become close"  
Ruby shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and something didn't quite made sense, Regina was never comfortable with someone the way she was at this moment unless she wanted to sleep with them. The thought crossed her mind, Maybe her theories of Regina fooling around on her was true. Maybe this was all a joke.  
"Please tell me you are not screwing her and this was not payback, because I can't make a fool of myself"  
"No"  
They echoed  
"Ok"  
Joining her in laughter   
"Wow, she really got you wrapped around her finger"  
"She had something else wrapped around hers"  
Replied ruby and Regina erupted in laughter  
"Com' on oh"  
Emma thought that Regina was coming to her rescue away from her friend's embarrassing display  
"We all know that I have something else wraps around that pretty mouth"  
"Jesus Regina"  
Echoed belle placing her hand on her forehead  
"Shit am sweating"  
" yeah but look at Emma"  
With Emma blushing, it was no longer safe for her to be near Regina.   
"Regina was sweating her"  
It was all fun and game until it became sexual between them, but Emma couldn't take their jokes any longer. She wanted to be reconciled  with her wife but at the moment, She was the source of their entertainment, the joke was on her, so she grabbed ruby forcefully by her arm  
"Out now...."  
She held belle hands pushing ruby out the door  
"Get out"  
"But."  
"No..."  
"But..."  
Ruby held on the entrance defiantly but she didn't care as she pulls her out the door  
"I love you Regina"  
Closing it behind her, Regina blew her a kiss  
"This is my house..."  
Ruby finally let out  
'Don't try me"  
"Fine. So what you Couldn't take the joke"  
"Ruby I own you"  
"Well not any more"  
Belle defensively came to her aid  
"Oh yeah... I forgot dear daughter in law "  
" it's sister in law, you idiot"  
Replied belle  
"Only Regina calls me that"  
Echoed Emma like a fool  
"hi to you too"  
They bickered again and again like concern children   
"You two are my worst nightmares"  
"Yeah. well, this is payback for hurting Regina"  
Echoed ruby  
"Seriously"  
She turned to belle hoping that she still had a friend  
" who's side are you on"  
"Hers"   
they both echoed  
"great. The women's pregnant not dying"  
Emma was outnumbered, Regina was pregnant and she had her best friend and her former lover turned against her  
"Emma She's my sister"  
"She's right that's no excuse, So what's your excuse"  
"She's... Well"  
"That's what I thought"  
She smiled at ruby's lack of explanation  
"Looks like These mills women got both of us wrapped around their fingers"  
"Excuse me, still here"  
Regina exit out of the room fully dressed  
"Sorry honey"  
"It's nothing. Besides, you know you're right"  
"Really, sis"  
Belle took offense and continued  
"I've just spent fifteen minutes defending you and this is the thanks I get"  
"I didn't ask you to"  
"Of course not, you guys made up"  
'So twins uh"  
"Yes"  
"Now for the miracle question"  
She grabbed her wife's hand twirling her around  
"Who's the donor"  
She landed into her arm kissing her neck and pulled out quickly  
"Ruby's donor"  
"Wait..."  
It seems like a surprise, her life was full of surprises. It just happened that she knew the guy  
" frank"  
She exclaimed with an astonished glare  
"What..."  
Replied Regina shrugging her shoulder  
" we like him"  
"Of course the gay guy you like"  
'Hey he's family "  
"Franks August best friend, of course, he wanted to be soooo gene-rous"  
She exclaimed slowly  
"He's in love with August "  
"Yes but August's with Killian"  
"You weren't around much, so he volunteered to help"  
" Besides, you'll have twins"  
"This is going to be harder then I expected, two kids"  
"You'll be fine"  
"You already had Henry, this is going to be our first"  
Emma was banking around  
"Two kids... How"  
She walked in circles   
"Omg what if am not great at it"  
She passed by ruby as she continued  
"What if I fucked up"  
"Come down g.i.jane we've got this"  
Regina held Emma hands reassuring her that she would be the best mother any child could ever ask for.  
"Believe me"  
Echoed ruby and belle remembering that they were about to experience motherhood the same as their best friend's  
"making mistake is the best way to know that you will raise them right"  
In Regina's eyes Emma was passionate, affectionate, sincere and compare to Regina who was with child and short-tempered, she knew that she would be a great mother.  
"Try not to screw up so badly"  
"Hey"  
She responded, her voice breaking  
"That hurt"  
"Am just saying love, I was not perfect with Henry but you will be great"  
"If you say so love"  
"I have to carry two human in here, no pressure"  
"You're going to be great"  
Emma places a swift kiss on her cheeks with tears flowing down her cheeks  
"I love you"  
Regina was supposed to cheer Emma up but instead, Emma was there for her, making her smile, giving her hope at the thought of having children, a thought that hasn't crossed her mind since she had Henry.  
She held her chin softly caressing her cheeks.  
"Together"  
So together as months passed, they imagine the possibilities of being parents to two boys or two girls or both genders equally. Emma claimed that she would be the cool mom, coming up with a name for a girl named Elena and Leonardo for a boy.   
"Leo for short" she would joke on occasion  
"Like the ninja turtle" Regina snarled back at her  
"I will not, thank you very much"  
"How about Sam and Samantha if they are girls"  
"I like the way you think"  
"You do"  
"Yes, because no one could tear them apart"  
"That's not what I had in mind but if you like it"  
" how about Elena and Elanor, nor for short"  
'That's better"  
They shared many intimate moments as Regina was back home, Henry was the supportive big brother preparing the nursery, scolding Emma if she ever forgot Regina's food of choice as she insisted to eat healthily.  
"Leave it to a grown man to be scared to pregnant women"  
She joked  
"First of all, I love you but she's my mom too  if you fail to keep her happy, we fail and I do not do not fail"   
He sounded so much like Regina she thought, as He was freaking out because he was dating the handsome heartthrob from school.  
"Prom is coming up and you guys are due two weeks before that, I've checked "  
"Really"   
" am at every appointment with mom until you can settle down for good or make it on time. everything has to be perfect"  
he knew that Regina granted him his freedom if he stayed in school and did his best at keeping Emma together, but most times it seems that she didn't keep herself together. It was hard being seventeen acting like an adult but for his moms, he would do anything to keep them happy, he wanted to prepare to be a brother and in the process, he wanted to be a responsible young adult.  
Months went by, where Emma would feel Regina's stomach whispering  
"I hope you are everything like your mother"  
Nine months was coming up fast and they were ready to welcome their child, they were having a boy and a girl, everything checked out perfectly until tragedy strikes  
"All it took was a smile and I was hooked"  
Regina sat by emmas bedside crying  
"Come back to me baby "  
She kissed her hand swiftly hoping that she can hear her  
"Mrs mill Emma may never wake up from the accident"  
Her doctor informed her  
"Come back Emma and bother me"  
She hooked her arm slowly as if Emma would open her eyelid screaming 'I heard you' she would prefer that Emma tease her about her temper, about her obsession of making them eat greens, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, she wanted to have her back, she wanted her to wake up to meet her child but she doesn't know if they survived  
"What about my babies"  
She sat in her hospital robe, bruised from her face to her stomach as she placed her finger on her abdomen scar  
"Am sorry Mrs mill"  
When she woke up from her bed, they told her that she had two kids cuts out of her, to save her child and her life she had a c section  
"Please tell me they survived"  
Her voice broke speaking about her child  
"Frank"  
"Am sorry but he passed thirty minutes ago"  
"Eleanor"  
He shook his head and replied  
"Am sorry. But he didn't make it"  
"Uhm.Elena"  
She asked with hope  
"She's stable"  
"Thank you"  
She held his hand and closed her eyes  
"Maybe it's not too late"  
"I'll give you a moment with her"  
She was alive, Elena was alive, all that was left was for Emma to be by her sides  
"Am so sorry Emma, please wake up"  
She recalled that unfaithful night when she should have called ruby instead of calling Frank.  
"Baby, you're drunk"  
"Uhm. I love you"  
Emma ran her hand smoothly along her cheek  
"Isn't she so pretty"  
Regina shook her head slowly, with a smile  
"I love you too"  
Emma was home for good now, she was finally a cop near Boston and It was the perfect time to celebrate, so they went to ruby's bar 'heavenly'the only problem was that Regina couldn't drink, so she called them a cab  
"Get in"  
She placed her soundly into the car and proceed to take a seat next to her  
"Hey Regina"  
"Frank"  
She exclaimed surprisingly  
"Sorry belle called, working late"  
"What a coincidence"  
"Am on the clock and I was near"  
"That'll works"  
"How's the baby"  
"A pain in my stomach"  
"Haha"  
He laughs playfully  
"Com'on in, I know the way"  
"Of course you do"  
She jokes as they were on their way.  
ten minutes into the drive, Emma was having a conversation with Frank, all went well when Regina's water broke.  
Emma was panicking, Frank was driving like a maniac in hope to get them to the nearest hospital when a car ran into an oncoming collision through traffic hitting Emma's side. The car flipped over six times over before coming to a complete stop, Emma wasn't responding strapped in her seatbelt so Regina reached out for her helping her but couldn't free her. She had no words, she was crying and decided to free herself, she reached for her door just in time watching the car engulfed in flame, she collapsed as the sirens approached them.


	21. Happily (a Christmas miracle)

Okay my dear followers, am pulling the axe on this one😭😭  
Thank you for reading until the end and voting, I hope I can make you proud by   
continuing  Writing stories that you will love and that will intrigue you.  
Thank you so much for reading, please leave your comments.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS,  
    Until next time❤❤❤

 

 

 

June twenty-first two thousand sixteen at five pm, Elena Nolan Mills was born five pounds and screaming for comfort for her mother's warmth.  
Regina wanted to hold her, she wanted to kiss her bundle of joy as Henry awaited In The lobby for them both, she couldn't wait to be discharged from the hospital but they took Elena away from her for two weeks into intensive care.   
As she waited for the result of Elena's test to come back clean so they can bring her home, she couldn't bear leaving Emma behind, Henry wouldn't leave Emma's bedside as Regina didn't want to leave Elena's nursery.  
Most times they would switch places, Henry wanted to be the big brother that his mother knew that he would be and Regina wanted to be near her wife. henry sat near Elena's crib placing his hand through a tube holding her tiny hands in between his  
"You're so precious, Elena"  
He watched as she opened her eyes smiling at him, so he vowed to be in her life not only as her brother but as the best person that will always protect her.   
"I promise that you don't have to worry about anyone, nor anything ever again"   
she smiled at him and turned over to sleep. two months later Elena was declared cleared, He redirected his attention to his parent's life, Henry places his life on hold as he had a year left until graduation.   
he lost sight of what was important, his family, dating James the person He claims to love, his school work which was guaranteed admission to a college of his choice.  
He had it all because he was a hardworking child, but he couldn't get past the idea that Emma would miss Elena's first Christmas.  
In his mind everything would be ok as long that he stayed home with Elena, he wanted to prove to his mother that he was a responsible young adult but deep down, he knew that the doctors were talking to pull Emma out of life support as they feared that she wouldn't make it. they informed Regina that it was unusual for a patient with the head trauma that Emma had to ever wake up from her coma, they offered her closure to come and visit her every chance that she could, they talked of therapy where she should recall any memories that they had together and tell her of any stories in hope that those stories will stimulate her brain and that she will wake up but her condition remains unchanged.   
It was now mid-December a year later, and Henry was struggling knowing that he might never see Emma again, as her condition didn't improve. he gave ruby and belle the cold shoulder, He didn't want to speak to them, he was rebellious and he couldn't replay the fact that he was cold to Emma for driving Regina away for entirely six years of his life that he grew to resent her. He played their last fight as it was just yesterday, Emma told him to grow up as Regina wasn't home. He made a scene and exclaimed, "you aren't my mother" and ran out the door. He seemed to do that a lot lately, he didn't mean too but he couldn't help it, he felt hurt and the way to hurt Emma was to tell her that she wasn't doing a great job as a mother.   
The same year was his prom night, she informed him that he wasn't going as he claimed that it wasn't fair because he was old enough not to undergo any punishments such as a curfew or as being forbidden to go out with his friends. They knew that it would take time for him to readjust that his mothers would have other interest, but they didn't intend to hurt his feelings. He felt left out as all of Emma's and Regina's focus was on the twins, that night Emma went out unaware that Regina followed her, and it was then that they lose their child.  
Henry now felt guilty holding Elena into his arm visiting Emma once again hoping that that today would be the day that she would open her eyes.  
"Want to say hi to mommy"  
Henry smiled kissing Elena's head as the one-year-old shook her head   
"no"  
"What. no"  
He protested with her  
" its mommy"  
"Na. Na"  
She was adorable, she called Regina nana. Henry took her six months ago to Emma's room and started telling her about Emma. He wanted nothing more but for her to know Emma's name, to love her as he did and still does  
"No, your other mommy"  
He placed her atop the bed and whispered  
"Emma"  
"Ma"  
"Close but can you say Em...ma"  
"ma"  
he watched her crawled atop Emma and placed a sloppy kiss on her forehead, he shook his head  
"Yeah"  
He grabbed a chair and sat near Emma,  
He then sat Elena near Emma's arm hoping that she wouldn't move  
" I know she'll be happy to meet you"  
"Mama"  
She echoed again as if she understood him, with a straight face  
"Yeah mama"   
he watches Elena's sloppy mess sliding across Emma's face and grabbed a tissue near the desk  
"Unbelievable, she gets a kiss"  
Wiping her face clean  
"I can never get a kiss, am jealous"  
He moved to elenas mouth cleaning her face as well and pause  
"Oh my god"  
He watched as she placed her thumb into her mouth drooling  
"That's actually your second word"  
"Mama"  
Once Elena learned a word she wouldn't stop saying it, Henry wasn't sure if she was saying, Emma, or if she knew that Emma was her mother  
You're smarter than me kid"  
"She loves you"  
Regina entered the room  
"How are my favorite people"  
"Hey mom"  
"Mama"  
"She said it again"  
Regina shoot her a smile  
"What are you teaching her this time"  
"Mom's name"  
Regina held Elena closer into a hug  
"That's your mama"   
"Mama"  
Henry shot Regina a glare  
"Not bad for a two-year-old"  
"Ah almost two"  
"And she's growing up so fast"  
She joked ready to walk away from emmas side when strong hands held Regina's own  
"Regina"  
"Did you hear that"  
"Mama"  
She turned to see if this was true, was Emma waking up. brown orbs meet blue ones as Emma flashes her a smile  
"Regina"  
"Emma"  
"Who's this"  
Exclaimed Emma as Henry and Regina stood still.   
"Emma"   
Exclaimed Elena,   
"Mama"  
She reached forward hoping that Regina would place her into emmas arm, and it finally hit them that they had no idea how to process that Emma was finally awake  
"Emma"  
Henry launches forward into emmas arm while Regina pulled back poking her head out Emma's room  
"Nurse. Doctor, "  
Regina held Elena closely to her as Emma try standing up on her own  
"I need someone in This room she's awake"  
"Regina  
Who's this"  
Emma recognized Henry apparently because she was holding on to him for dear life, as she notices a little girl with blonde hair playing with Regina's hair  
"Elena"  
She replied nonchalantly hoping that Emma remembers  
"Mama"  
Elena couldn't help herself calling out mama out of the ordinary when the doctor and the nurse enter the room  
"We need to check her please, this will only take a moment"  
The doctor rushed in checking her vitals as the nurse rushed past Regina and Henry  
"It will only take a minute"   
"Regina"  
Emma protested watching them rushing out of the room while they close the door behind them  
"It's ok, they will be right back"  
"Hey get your hands off me"  
The door closes but Emma was fighting the doctors, she wanted to get up, she wanted to hold her daughter.  
" she's my daughter, please let me hold her"  
"Emma, please wait"  
Regina opened the door but this time without Elena  
"We're not going anywhere"  
Henry peek his head around the corner  
"I promise"  
She took a minute shaking her head acknowledging him and let the doctors take another look at her  
"You'll be fine"  
Emma layed back into bed as Regina exit out the room  
"I promise"  
She closed the door behind her awaiting the doctors diagnostic when Elena senses the danger surrounding her family, she couldn't stop crying  
"She'll be alright"  
Henry held her sister kissing her head soothing her cry for help  
"She's ok"  
Regina couldn't help but pull out her phone calling Emma's mother, Ruby, followed by belle, her mother, and at last her sister.   
Between her and her sister, things weren't always in Good term, but they were all here when things got rough for Emma and Regina. Her mother consoled her after the accident, she came home often visiting her grandchild, spending time with Henry hoping that he had faith that things will get better. Regina's sister Zelena mended a broken heart, she bonded with Regina after the accident when they realized that she should have spent less time hating one another and more time together as they were not too different after all  
They all came rushing in taking a turn holding Elena, taking Regina into an embrace as the doctors informed her that Emma may come home for Christmas this year.  
Regina entered Emma's room once more as she had the news that this would be the last time, Henry held his sister watching Regina running to Emma engulfing her into a long-lasting hug  
"It's over"  
Emma bolted to the contact and held her side  
"Am sorry"  
"It's ok, what happens to me"  
Emma placed her fingers around Regina's features noticing her scars  
"What happened to you, to us"  
"You don't remember"  
"I don't remember"  
"Oh"  
"I mean little, but am glad we're ok"  
Emma wasn't smiling, she looks as if she was contemplating that there was one person missing  
"Elenor"  
She exclaimed shortly  
"Am sorry but Elena's here"  
Regina had to tell her that they were lucky to be alive, she came closer and explain their accident, how she was in a coma, how it was hard to adjust to the loss of their child  
"Would you like to hold her"  
"Gladly"  
"Hi there little one"  
"Hi"  
The room was filled with laughter because Elena wasn't shy just like her mother, she was bold and fierce  
"Do you know who I am"  
"Mama"  
Elena made herself comfortable and placed her precious hands around her neck  
"Oh. I see"  
"mama"  
Elena held on for dear life as tears flooded emma's eyes  
"She's so adorable"  
"Mom"  
Marry entered the room smiling and Elena let go of Emma turning to her grandmother  
"Nana"  
Reaching with her tiny hands, marry places her into her arm.  
"So that's what she meant"  
Echoed Henry knowing that she wanted to call marry but Cora spoiled the fun  
"If she's nana then who am I"  
" let me guess she said that you too"  
"I thought I was special "   
Elena giggled softly at the silly faces in front of her as Cora and marry bickered over her  
"no"  
Mouth agape they laugh slowly and echoed simultaneously  
"Traitor "  
"She's two and she already has you two fighting over who gets to hold her"  
"Oh you have no idea, she's a handful "  
"She's two"  
More of a question than a surprise Regina sat near Emma recollecting the long nights putting her to sleep, soothing her forehead because she started crawling and bump her head on her crib. She remembers her cry for help almost every night as of she had a nightmare, feeding her, she was hard to fall asleep but once she was awake, she wanted Regina's attention. She was particular about the food she ate which reminded her of Emma because of anything green she would throw a fit, but now they had Emma, she was coming home and this should be interesting to see how she interacts with Elena.  
"She's actually quite like you"  
"She's two Regina"  
"Marry help me out"  
"Not while am holding her"  
Marry brought her hands to Elena's tiny hear  
"You will have to cover your hears because mommy's talking naughty "  
"Let me hold her"  
Belle and Ruby walked in Together  
"Hey"  
"Hey you "  
Belle ran into emmas arm  
"You're ok"  
She exclaimed  
"And you're going to be a pain in my ass"  
"I missed you to heartbreaker"  
"Never call me that, that's embarrassing"  
"Sorry couldn't help it"  
"I couldn't help hearing you guys talking about Elena. What did she do now"  
"Kill you with cuteness"  
Belle smiled placing a kiss on her cheeks  
"She's needy"  
Exclaimed ruby  
"Hey"  
Regina pat her arm as a warning  
"What. She has no idea what am saying"  
"She's a baby"  
"You asked to marry for help, we're here for that"  
"She didn't mean a full on attack on a two-year-old"  
Emma defended her child with a smile watching Elena giggle  
"She's just like me"  
Echoed Regina Lost in her smile  
"She's just like the both of you"  
Echoed ruby shaking her head resting her case  
"She is"  
Regina was happy to have her wife back as she came closer to Emma and told her the happily great news  
"She is And you're coming home for Christmas"  
"How soon can I leave"  
"Two days"  
"Wow"  
"You can say it's a Christmas miracle"  
Regina came closer to Emma's side leaning in, hoping that Emma will meet her half way into a kiss, licking her lips  
"Ew "  
Echoed henry rushing to Elena's side, covering her eyes as Emma ran her fingers to Regina's hair biting her lips and pulled her closer into the bed crashing her lips into hers  
"Get a room you two"  
Echoed Zelena  
That didn't stop them as Regina held on to the bed and crawled atop Emma's lap moaning into the kiss  
"I think we need to leave"  
They were happy to be in each other's arm again that it didn't matter who was in the room with them  
"Mom"  
Echoed henry hoping that they would break away from each other but Emma smiled into the kiss and slid her hand lower down Regina's back  
"That's my daughter"  
Cora bragged about Regina  shaking her head and placed her hand around marry's own locking their arms together  
"We should go because they have a lot of catching up to do"  
escorting her out slowly closing the door behind them, they smiled at each other knowing that their daughter found the happiness that they deserved. Regina pulled out slowly from the kiss and couldn't believe that Emma was coming home after all.  
so two days later, Emma returned home to a melancholic scene. christmas tree covered in ornaments, with red and white lights near the fireplace, with stockings filled to a brim and presents underneath. It was her first Christmas with Elena and there will be plenty more, but this Christmas, she was home, she wasn't away from her family. She watched as Regina help Elena tear down the wrapping paper for her present and quickly pulled them aside with a laugh  
"What. she's two, "  
Elena opened her present as it was a pair of blue onesies pajamas  
"Really dear, blue"  
Emma shook her head as Regina understood the statement that she was making, Elena might be their precious little girl but she will not be raise into a gender bias society and with that, she shook her head acknowledging her back  
"I have to start somewhere"  
"No darling, we have to start somewhere"  
She shook her head watching her overprotective wife carried Elena everywhere she went, in fear that she would get hurt or swallow something that wasn't mean for her, she was proud to be back.  
She watched marry and cora bond over Elena, she saw August at his happiest with Killian and Zelena all smiles with Graham  
She watched belle bond with her father which was weird because he looks a lot like her father and coincidently James junior was his son. She stopped by saying hi to him asking him about his son, she was informed that things between Henry and James weren't in good standing.  
She wanted James he to be here for him because as she recalled it was her fault that they broke up, she had to get them In The same room. As she devises a plan to get the two young lovers into the same room, she watched ruby taking a seat on the sofa with her daughter Grace, she was four now brunette and a lot like ruby, with her sass and back talk, she shook her head  
"She's going to be a hand full"  
She watched ruby telling Henry about their most controversial memories, memories that Regina didn't know about, memories that she doesn't need to relieve but she had a second chance at life because she was alive,   
"They are all going to be a handful"  
She shook her head and listens to them awkwardly smiling when Regina pulled her back from her memories running her fingers slowly into her hair  
"Merry Christmas love"  
"Merry Christmas"  
"Henry, someones here to see you"  
She continued picking up Elena from The floor chewing her teething toy   
"Am sorry"  
James appeared next to Regina holding a red box  
"I didn't mean too"  
Henry stood up running his hand through his hair shortly making him nervous  
"I didn't mean to intrude"  
His cheeks turned red  
"What's that"  
Henry pointed to the box as Regina came closer to Emma  
" remind you of anybody"  
She playful teased, James was shy trying to apologize to Henry that this very scene reminded Regina of her.  
"Please don't start"  
Off course, Emma knew that these two reminded her of her and Regina but the difference was that they were both perfect for each order, they needed a nudge in the right direction.  
"It's for you"  
James finally managed to let out   
"What's this "  
Henry took the box abruptly and opened it slightly  
"Wow"  
"Yeah"  
His mother echoed behind him  
"What is it"  
"It's our prom proposal"  
"What."  
They both looked at each other in disbelieve  
"Ok so out of all the romantic things you could give him, you decided to do this"  
His father stood behind him but marry punched him slightly  
"Shut up"  
He swirm softly  
"Sorry continue"  
Henry picked up the gift as it was an array of blue flower and exclaimed  
"A boutonniere"  
"A what?"  
Everyone around him exclaimed in unison  
"A who"  
"Say what"  
Henry clearly became annoyed as that meant something special to them and screamed  
"A freaking corsage"  
"Yes  you barbarian"   
exclaimed Killian as him, August and Henry and James were the only male gay couple in the room  
"A freaking romantic gesture, you people need to grow up"  
"It's the most romantic gesture in gay history"  
"Ohh"  
Replied everyone except for his mother  
as ruby exclaimed  
"I knew that"  
Henry then made eye contact with his mother who expected an explanation as he continued   
"a corsage"  
"Ok diva what does it means"  
Echoed belle as Henry fought his emotions, he didn't want to cry in front of his guest  
" am sorry please take me back"  
James let in quickly between breath  
"Don't"  
Everyone expected for Henry to throw a fit like Regina always told them he does but instead he jumped into James' arm  
"Am sorry"  
"And am sorry, I shouldn't leave"  
"Aww"  
Emma stood proudly holding Regina  
"You knew didn't you"  
"What. That our son held into the memories of prom and that he felt guilty that I grounded him"  
"Smart ass"  
"Always"  
She placed a kiss on her cheeks because this reminder meant that James was asking Henry back into his life, it also means that he was asking him to prom next year as he will graduate but James will stay behind because he hoped that he would wait for him, the same way Regina waited for Emma.  
"So you guys are together or what"  
Again James father couldn't hold his tongue everyone turned to him  
"Shut up"  
"What I say"  
"Ruining the moment"  
Emma's mother told him  
"Am sorry, I'll go sit somewhere"  
Henry was extremely happy because this meant that James jr wanted a second chance in his life, they were young and had all the time in the world but he wanted Henry to forgive him, which is why Emma had to call him over and remind him of the day he asked him to prom because blue was Henry's favorite color. With his charming looks, all he had to do was apologize even if it wants his fault that they broke up, she knew beforehand that they must have some pretty heated argument for Henry not to date again, she had to fix things and she did because she a had a wide smile across her face that was noticeable by Henry  
"Did you do this"  
"Do what "  
"You know what, I don't need to know"  
He didn't need any explanation, he had his mother back as he leaps into her arm  
"Thank you mom"  
Emma returned his embrace grabbing James into a friendly hug as Regina joined in  
"Best Christmas ever"  
later on, when they broke away from each other, Henry turned to Elena  
" let me take her"  
Regina didn't fuss or protested as she was used to him doing that, he was so helpful, truly the big brother he swore to be to her  
"Good luck"  
She became alarmed  
"Good luck"  
Turning to Emma  
"What did you guys plan"  
She turned around the room and saw that it was empty  
"Where did everybody go"  
"Uhm. I don't know"  
Emma shrugged her shoulder and stepped near the fireplace  
"Was that one of your plans as well"  
Regina came closer to Emma but she placed her hand above them holding a surprise  
"I can't tell you all my secrets"  
"We don't hold secrets"  
"We don't"  
She replied alarmingly  
"Look up"  
Regina flashed her a smile and look above her.  
"Well"  
She's holding mistletoe with a mischievous smile  
"Merry Christmas"  
"Oh really. Where's my present"  
"Funny you should ask Mrs mills"  
Emma came closer placing a strand of hair behind her head and ran her fingers smoothly around her face studying her figure  
"I have it right here"  
Emma brought a small box ornate in red and placed it in Regina's hand. She paused and opened it slowly and was stunned to see that it was her wedding ring  
"I thought I lost this"  
"You did but you didn't lose me"  
Henry told Emma that Regina lost her ring in The fire that it was beyond repair before they came home two days ago, he explains to her that she was devastated without it, that ring reminded her of Emma so she instructed Henry to buy one similar to the one she had.  
Emma stopped her fingers at her lips tracing them, as Regina gave her a smile and lean into the kiss  
"How did I get so lucky"   
"Regina am the lucky one"  
Emma placed her lips unto Regina softly ushering sensations that weren't foreign to her but mainly lost for what seemed an eternity.   
As they stayed locked into one another's embrace breathing in each others scent, They brought each other peace, joy, happiness, tranquility, they've grown so much during the past few years, overcoming separations, prejudice, raising a son and watch him fall in love and now raising a daughter. Together They've watched their family and friends support them, coming together for better or worst, that this was happily a Christmas miracle.  
                          THE END...


End file.
